Royal Flush Chronicles
by KingofJokers23
Summary: After centuries of letting the human's solve there own problems, an ancient power must once again lend its power to five chosen. Can they use this power to protect the world from evil? This is gonna be a hell of a year.
1. The Carefree Hero

**First, the Disclaimer: I**_**don't**_**own Yugioh GX.**

**Now for my Claimer, I**_**do**_**own my Ocs, any cards I might make.**

**Go to the bottom of the chapter to find out why I restarted.**

**Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: The Carefree Hero and The Savage Sorcerer

Duel Monsters, the card game played all over the over the world. Adults, who were good enough, become pro duelists. Teens, trying to become pros, go to academies for Duel Monsters. Domino City, home to the best duelists who have ever played the game, such as Joey Wheeler, the good luck duelist, Seto Kaiba the CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, and the King of Games himself, Mr. Yugi Moto. Once a year, the Kaiba Dome has hopeful teens gather and prove they are worthy to enter the most famous academy, Duel Academy.

A boy walked up the hill to the dome. He had an athletic frame. He had black neck length hair, under black slightly worn fedora. He slid his aviator sunglasses off his maroon eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a big white angry skull, with point teeth, on the chest. The skull on his shirt was his own design. Each arm had a tattoo on it. The right arm had his skull design with two sorcerer staffs as the crossbones, on his shoulder, with runic symbols making a circle around it and more trailing down his arm to his wrist. His other arm had a skeleton Chinese dragon wrapped up his arm from his elbow to pass his shoulder. The dragon had flames coming out of its mouth. Under the shirt was a thin, lime green crystal hung as a necklace. He wore ripped baggy black jeans and black boots.

As he got to the top, his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Jet, is your brother there?"_An older man voice asked.

"Let me check." He turned to one of the woman that checked kids' in. "Excuse me? Can you help me?"

"Yes, what can I do?"

"I'm looking for an applicant. His name is Jaden Yuki. I need to know if he has checked in yet."

The woman looked through the list. "No, not yet."

"Ok, thank you." He went back to his phone. "Not yet, but he does take after mom. He might not even be up yet."

"_No, I called. She says he left a while ago."_The man said.

"Have you called him?" The teen asked.

"_Yes, he didn't answer."_The man confirmed.

"Well, if he misses the test, then he'll have to come back next year."

"_I guess. Good luck, kid."_

"Thanks, Dad." He hung up. Before putting his phone away, Jet hit the speed dial.

"_It's Jaden. Leave it at the beep." _Jet hung up before sighing and placing his phone in his pocket.

'_Jay, where the hell are you?'_

It was another ten minutes when another teen runs up the hill. He looked almost exactly like Jet. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes, which was the only real difference between them. He was wearing red t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Sorry, I'm a little late, bro. I forgot that the test was today." Jaden said, as he stopped.

Jet smirked. "Don't worry about it. Let's get in there."

"Don't we have to check in?" Jaden blinked.

"I did that while I was waiting for you." Jet chuckled.

"Oh, well let's move." The twins ran into the arena. They got to the main stands as a duel was finishing.

Boy: 3200 Lp

Proctor: 1900 Lp

The applicant was a teen boy around the twins' age with slick back dark grey hair, wearing a white uniform. He had a Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and facedown card.

The Proctor had a defensive wall of monsters, Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000), Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200), and Millennium Shield (0/3000). "Alright, Applicant." The Proctor called over to the teen. "Multiple choice; you have three high-ranking defensive monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to momma?"

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy announced before activating his facedown. "I activate my trap card. With my Ring of Destruction, I can destroy any monster and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

A ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck, exploding, sending a shockwave throughout the field. As the holograms disappeared the Proctor smiled.

"Clever move." He said. "Welcome to the academy."

The boy said as he bowed. "Thank you oh wise proctor."

"Wow, that guy really tore it up." Jaden said.

Another shorter boy looked at the Jaden. "Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants." The boy had light blue hair and grey eyes behind small glasses. He wore a dark blue uniform.

"Wow really, I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden and he's Jet!" Jet simply nodded.

"Same here, my name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you're in!" Jaden exclaimed slapping Syrus on the back. "Congratulations, we'll be too as soon as we have our duels."

"You guys haven't dueled yet? Cause I think that duel was the last one." Syrus said.

While the boys talked, Academy faculty members in the VIP seats, were watching the duels and talking amongst themselves.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Right next to them, another teacher sat there silently, not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He was person who could easily be mistaken as woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer with some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also styled his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But two more applicants have arrived to take their exams, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me," Crowler said with almost a scowl. "Did you just call me, 'mister'?"

"I'm sorry," The man apologized. "I'm new here Miss…"

Before he could continue, Crowler interrupted him. "I have a PhD in dueling to earn the title 'doctor' thank you." Dr. Crowler was very serious about his title, sometimes a little too serious. He then looked away. "Now tell the truants that they'll have to come back next year."

The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for two more."

"Yes, let's give the duelists there shot."

As they pleaded him, Dr. Crowler looked as though he was about to reach breaking point. "THEY ARE LATE AND LATE IS RUDE!" He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him.

"Sir, they had two minutes left before the cut off." The man said.

"I don't care! I have no time for slackers!" That is when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it a bored tone. "Hello, who may I ask is…?"

Before Crowler could continue, another voice on the other hand interrupted him. _"It's Sheppard."_

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call. How are you today?" Crowler said, changing his tone to a pleasant one.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly."_ Chancellor Sheppard said. _"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year._" That made Crowler a bit uneasy as he remembered what happened. _"You cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'mister' or 'missus'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Yes, of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up before scowling. "Fine, I will test them myself." He walked away.

Over the teachers were three students, two guys and a girl. One of the guys was leaning against the rail. He was tall and tan with short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white long-tailed coat with blue trim, blue Hawaiian pattern surfer shorts and flip-flops. His coat was open revealing part of his chest and stomach. The other boy was the same height as his friend. He had long dark blue hair and eyes. He wore the same coat and blue pants. The girl had a fit, athletic build. She had a long sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with blue trim, blue miniskirt and blue high-heel boots.

"So, what did Sheppard say about this new dorm again?" The blonde boy asked.

"That isn't something we should talk about here." The other boy shook his head.

"We're looking for applicants who are extremely talented. Like that guy who just finished. He seems very good." The girl said.

Up in the stands Bastion had returned to his seat and began putting his things back into his bag. "Tight duel Bastion." Bastion looked up and saw Jaden and Jet looking down upon him from the other side of the row of seats.

"It was a great duel to watch." Jet said.

"Thank you." Bastion replied.

"I'm Jet. The Flash, next to me, is my twin brother, Jaden. And the Runt, sitting here, is Syrus." Jet introduced, offering his hand which Bastion accepted and shook.

"Charmed." Bastion replied.

"Y'know judging by your display you might just be the third best duelist here." Jaden said his trademark grin spread across his face whilst Jet rolled his eyes a voice then came over the PA system.

"_Will duelists 110 and 111 report to Dueling Field 4? I repeat, will duelists 110 and 111 report to Dueling Field 4?"_

"That's us, bro." Jet claimed.

"Wish us luck guys." Jaden said as he and Jet went through their bags and took out their duel disks before heading off. Both had the second generation Duel Disks. Jet's was black and Jaden's was the regular color.

"Sy, can you watch our stuff?"

Syrus blinked then nodded. "Uh...sure."

"Wait." Bastion said, which made them stop in their tracks. "If I'm the third, who are second and first?"

"I'm the second and he's the first." Jet responded as he walked down the stairs. Jaden quickly caught up with him.

The two boys stepped onto the dueling field, duel disks at the ready and at the other end Crowler was waiting for them. "Alright, who's first?" The two boys looked at each other, Jet then nodded

and took a step back, allowing Jaden to take the field. "Your name, son?" Crowler asked.

"Ah Jaden, Jaden Yuki." Jaden said standing to attention while Jet sighed and shook his head.

"Well, ah Jaden Yuki, I'm Dr Vellian Crowler, department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy." Crowler smiled.

"Well, you might want to take off the Halloween costume, Doc. October is next." Jet joked, causing Jaden and some audience to laugh and others to mutter about the two. That joke made Crowler freak out in his mind.

Crowler, trying to keep calm, activated his duel vest. "Y'know that's a some pretty sweet gear, where can I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication," Crowler answered. "Of course, you have to be accepted first." He then mentally added, _'Which I will make sure you don't.'_

"Seems like a lot of work for something that looks terribly cheesy." Jet sighed.

"Well, now that you mention it. It is a little strange looking." Jaden cocked his head, looking at it.

"Jay, don't go easy on him. Just kick his ass so we can be done with this." Jet said, as he leaned against the wall behind him.

A bearded man walked up to Jet. "Can you come with me?" Jet nodded and followed him.

Crowler: 4000 Lp

Jaden: 4000 Lp

"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in defense mode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the field, a green bird man appeared and knelt on its card image. "I'll also throw down a face-down." The image of a face-down card appeared on Jaden's field.

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his card. _'Don't tell me what to do!'_ He then took a look at his hand. _'After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time flat.'_ He grinned as he saw the cards in his hand. "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the spell card Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

C: 3000 Lp

J: 4000 Lp

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when I was a naive rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" He looked at each card carefully and made his decision. "I know, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. "Next I'll set two cards face down." Two face-down cards appeared in front of Crowler and he then took one more card and showed it to Jaden. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field."

A massive storm began to form and Jaden's face-down Draining Shield was destroyed as well as Crowler's two facedown cards. Jaden even noticed this. "Woopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the field as well?" Jaden said teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out-of-turn." Crowler countered as he waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening." Crowler said dismissively before adding. "Not yet anyway!" Just as he did, two yellow worm-like creatures appeared on his side of the field. (1000/1000) "But that's about to change."

"What an elitist snob." The girl said. "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." The blue haired boy spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"I don't know, Zane. I'm with Alexis on this one. Crowler could have waited a few rounds before trying to summoning his head-liner." The blonde guy said.

"Thank you, Johnny."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler called to Jaden from his side of the field.

"You bet!" Jaden replied with an excited laugh. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)!" In the place of Crowler's worm-like creatures stood a giant robotic monster that one could clearly see the working gears of it. Once again audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster, more so than its stats.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

Jaden, however, looked as though he was having the time of his life! "No way, I've always wanted to take one on."

Dr. Crowler cackled. "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and punched Jaden's Avian to millions of tiny pieces. A transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist slammed into Jaden's body.

C: 3000 Lp

J: 2000 Lp

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking and laughed. "Now don't feel bad, young scholar." He taunted. "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice paused and listened as the sounds of sobbing changed to that of laughter. "…aren't…cut out…for it."

"Now I really wanna come to this school now!" He exclaimed excitedly. "You really know your stuff, teach!"

This actually took Crower by surprise before he began to scowl angrily at Jaden. _'Doesn't he take a hint? He will not be permitted to pass this exam!'_ He cursed mentally. _'And he will certainly not make a mockery of my deck!'_

_'Just look at him tremble.'_ Jaden mused as he reached to draw a card from his deck and drew. _'He must really be impressed by me!'_ He looked at his hand. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix." A gray-skinned woman in a red body-suit appeared and landed on the field. (1200/800) "Now, I play Miracle Fusion, allowing me to fuse a monster in my graveyard and my field. I fuse my Burstinatrix with my Avian in the grave." A new monster appeared with one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing that neither monster had was the dragon-like hand on the monster's left arm (2100/1200). "And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame-Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

"I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a monster with more attack points than the one that's already out." Crowler said with an uncaring voice. "Alright, young scholar," Crowler said in an almost exasperated tone, "I don't mean to rush you but I am a busy man...are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened the field spell slot of his duel disk. "And, of course, I knew my Wingman had less attack points than your golem." He then placed the card in the field spell slot. "That's why I'm activating the field spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings that you would normally see in a big city like New York, literally, sprouted up from the field.

In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself. Meanwhile, Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed.

"Alright, Flame Wingman." Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics!" He then pointed at the gear machine. "Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards Crowler's monster.

"Fine, bring him on," Crowler said as though he wasn't worried. "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single attack point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach," Jaden revealed, confusing Crowler. "What it's done is raise my Flame Wingman's attack by a total of 1000 points!"

"Wait, Time Out!" Crowler cried, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman's attack as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem as flames covered its body (3100/2100). Crowler looked as though he was going to have a panic attack as Jaden's monster slammed into his, breaking pieces of it off.

"No, he was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell on his head giving the good doctor a good headache.

"And I don't want to forget my Wingman's special power." Jaden said, catching Crowler's attention. "You see, when Wingman destroys a monster in battle, the attack points of that monster are dealt as damage to your life points."

Just as Jaden said that, the crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler burying him in its pieces, despite his attempts to get away.

J: 2000 Lp

C: 0000 Lp

"Wow, that kid is pretty good. Think he will make it into the dorm?" Johnny asked.

Zane nodded. "There's a good chance."

"Let's see if his brother is as good." Alexis said.

_Down on the field..._

"What is your name?" The Procter asked.

"Jet." Jet answered, coldly.

"Here are the rules: Win and get in. Lose and you have to try next year." The Procter said.

"I figured." Rock shook his head. "Can we get on with this?"

Jet: 4000 Lp

Procter: 4000 Lp

"I'll start first." Jet said, drawing his five cards, then drew his sixth card.

"By all means." The Procter offered.

Jet studied his hand. "I summon a favorite girl of mine, Charmcaster." A silver haired teen girl appeared on the field. She wore a purple leather trench coat and purple pants. Around her waist was bag with two buttons for eyes and the zipper was the mouth. (1800/1500)

"And she is summoned, she brings out a pet." The girl reached into her bag and tossed a small stone aside. The stone grew into a large rock-ape monster with glowing purple lines on its body. (1400/100)

"I set a card facedown. Now go ahead and take your turn."

The proctor drew his card. "Not bad, young man." He looked as his card and then his opponent's field. "I play Gene-Warped Werewolf." A tall, white beast-man with four arms appeared. (2000/100)

"This gonna be fun." Jet grinned savagely.

"Let's see how fun you think it is when my Werewolf attacks!" The beast-man charged in for an attack, aimed for rock monster. The white beast was close to striking when it was stopped by a large clear dome.

The Procter arched an eyebrow as his monster returned to his field. "What card was that?"

Jet chuckled. "That was Arcanic Spell- Shield. When this card is activated, my monsters can't be destroyed, nor do I take damage of any kind."

"I've heard about the Arcanic Spell cards. They can only be used when a Spellcaster is on your field, if I remember correctly."

Jet didn't answer.

"Well, I place two facedown cards and end my turn."

Jet drew his card and added it to his hand before restudying his hand. "I'll bring out my Dark Red Enchanter by sacrificing my token." The rock monster vanished, a man wearing red robes, golden shoulder guards and a gold helmet, with a golden scepter with an orange jewel the middle appeared in its place. (1700/2200)

"When he is summoned, two spell counters are place on him. And he gains 300 attack points for each one." Jet explained. (1700/2200-2300/2200)

"Enchanter, attack his Werewolf!" The orb on the spellcaster's staff began to glow before he sent a red surge of magic energy at his target.

"My trap stops your attack." The Procter activated Mirror Force.

"Shit..." Jet cursed under his breath, as his monsters were destroyed. He sighed as he looked down at his hand.

He saw one card in his hand. _"Summon me. We both know I can help."_

'_I was trying to avoid using you and some of the others for now.' _The teen thought.

"_I understand but you don't have any other options right now." _

Jet nodded. "I activate the effect of the monster in my hand, if you have a monster on the field with 2000 or more attack points and I have no monsters on the field, I can special summon another favorite chica of mine, Dark Empath." A figure rose from Jet's shadow, the figure was a young woman with black hair, purple eyes with a red gem in the middle of her forehead. She wore a black bodysuit under a purple hood and cloak. Red gems were strung together to make a belt around her waist with two more on her gloves. (2400/1600)

Jet set a facedown card as his monster pulled her hood up. "With one card facedown, I end my turn."

The Procter drew. "I activate my Dust Tornado." A tornado shot up under Jet's facedown and destroyed it. "I play Rush Recklessly to raise the power of my Gene-Warped Werewolf." (2000/100-2700/100)

"Werewolf, attack his Empath!" The beast charged Dark Empath.

Jet grinned. "Dark Empath, destroy his beast." (2400/1600-3100/1600)

Empath's hands became consumed in black energy._ "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" _The beast man was forced off its feet and sent backwards then landed near the Procter's feet before shattering.

J: 4000 Lp

P: 3600 Lp

"Before you ask, my Empath has special ability. I choose one monster on your field, and for every level that monster has, she take an effect you use and allow me to use it." Jet explained.

"When I used Rush Recklessly to raise my monster's attack points, your monster copied the effect and raised her own." The Procter realized. "Nice move. I set a monster and let you make your turn."

The teen drew his card. "I tired of playing games with you. I activate my Ancient Rules. Now, I get to summon my Dark Magician!" The Dark Magician appeared in a burst of light. This magician wasn't the one Yugi Moto used. This Dark Magician had blue-ish pale skin and long white hair. He wore black armor with white trim and black robes under the armor. Unlike the other Dark Magicians, his staff was the same color as his armor. (2500/2100)

The crowd as well as the Procter were in awe as this monster appeared and floated near the young woman. "Now, I activate Thousand Knives, which destroys one monster while the Dark Magician is on the field." As the Magician duelist spoke, 1000 knives appeared, making a dome around the facedown monster. Dark Magician snapped his fingers causing the knives to shower down on the hidden monster, destroying it.

"Dark Empath, attack him directly." The woman's hand were consumed in dark magic once more, she blasted the Procter with her mystical energy. _"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"_

J: 4000 Lp

P: 1200 Lp

The teen turned and started to walk away. "Dark Magician, end this." The Magician spun his staff then charged a dark magic orb into the staff and shot it at the man. _"Dark Magic Attack!" _

J: 4000 Lp

P: 0000 Lp

"Alright they did it, they won." Syrus cheered.

_'I could use some competition and those two aren't going to make it easy for me.'_Bastion thought smiling.

Alexis smiled widely, as she watched the two victorious boys. "Wow, those two definitely have a bright future at the Academy."

Zane just walked away as he pulled out his phone.

Johnny stretched. "I think they'll be in the new dorm."

Jet walked back up to his brother and new friends. "Bro, you really tore it up."

"Thanks, you were great too." Jet nodded.

Bastion looked up at him. "Those were some rare Spellcasters you used."

"I know."

"_Will all accepted applicants gather their belongings and go to the helipads."_

"That's us." Bastion said.

The four of them got their bags and left for the roof.

_Meanwhile..._

Zane was in the hallway on his phone. "Sir, there are three students I saw that have the skill to be in the new dorm."

On the other end of the line was Chancellor Sheppard. _"Who?"_

"Bastion Misawa, Jaden and Jet Yuki."

XXXXXXXX

**(I'm restarting this because I put in way too many Ocs in the first version. Some of them will be coming back. I'm going back to the Island because it turns out the island played a big role. I'm going to be making some changes to the island though. Like the new dorm, that dorm will focus more the actual talent of the student, rather than money, grades or who their parents are. And yes, this chapter was a little short, they will be longer.)**

**(Card Information)**

**Charmcaster **

**Level: 4**

**Dark/Spellcaster**

**1800/1500**

**Effect: When this monster is summoned, special summon a "Rock Monster Token" to the field. If this monster destroys an opponent's monster, special summon a "Rock Monster Token" to the field.**

**(Charmcaster from the original Ben 10 series.)**

**Rock Monster Token**

**Level: 3**

**Dark/Spellcaster**

**1400/100**

**Effect: This monster can only be summon from Charmcaster's effect. This monster can only be sacrificed to summon a Spellcaster monster. As long as Charmcaster is on the field, this monster can't be destroyed in battle. Each one of these monsters can take one attack for Charmcaster per turn.**

**(Charmcaster's rock monsters from Ben 10 Alien Force and Ultimate Alien.)**

**Dark Empath**

**Level: 6**

**Dark/Spellcaster**

**2400/1600**

**Effect: When this monster is summoned, choose one monster on your opponent's field. After that, you can copy any effect that your opponent activates for every star that monster has. When you use those up, choose another monster.**

**(Raven from the Teen Titans comic.)**

**Arcanic Spell- Shield**

**Counter Trap**

**Effect: Activate only when you have a Spellcaster on the field. Negate the destruction of all card your field and from taking any damage.**

**(A white magical seal.)**

**(These card were made by me. Use them and die! ...or give me credit. Preferably the second one. Nobody wants to die.)**


	2. Soul Power

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, nor do I own anything else I might use that obviously doesn't belong to me. I do, however, own my OCs, the cards I make up.)**

**(Don't worry, I'm not restarting again. Never again!)**

**(Party Time!)**

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter 2: Soul Power

The four new students sat inside the first helicopter headed for Duel Academy. Jet was somehow able to talk the two groups of students to let them to go first. Jaden was sleeping by the window. Jet was sitting by him, listening to music. Bastion was studying the rulebook and Syrus was looking out the other window.

"Attention new Academy duelists." The captain spoke over the intercom. That caused Syrus to get Jet's attention, which then he woke Jaden up.

"This is your captain speaking, and if you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home." Most of the four looked out the windows to see an island clear in their sights. Far away, it was mainly green due to most of the forest areas and even saw a dormant volcano. There was a building in the center of the island. It was a silver color, surrounded by four tan spires, with three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down.

There were a few more buildings, a round silver one, a large tan one, along with two blue and white ones, a yellow one and a red one.

"Next stop, Academy Island!" The captain said. "Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing."

XXXXXXXX

After spending the past couple of hours of chatted and hung out, the four of them were in a large assembly hall, waiting for something to start. Before heading there, they were all given uniforms to change into. He, along with his brother and Syrus, were in red and Bastion was in yellow. He just wore his red blazer unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over his regular clothes. He was the only one who didn't change.

Jaden now wore a black shirt under the red blazer, which just like his brother was unbuttoned. He still had the faded jeans he was wearing earlier and new red shoes. Syrus was wearing a red an oversized red blazer over a yellow shirt, grey pants and red shoes. Bastion wore a green shirt under a yellow blazer, grey pants and yellow shoes.

There were other boys in the blue blazers and some girls. They had white blouses with blue trim without sleeves and blue miniskirts. Other girls had the same uniform but yellow instead of blue. There were girls with red sleeveless blouses and white skirts.

Moments later, a man in his late forties or early fifties appeared on the giant screen before every new student. He was bald but had a grey goatee. He wore a red blazer that was slightly darker than normal over a shirt and tie. _"Good morning and welcome my students."_ He said in a pleasant voice. _"I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest duelists in the world."_ As he talked, Jet saw his brother sleeping next to him. He nudged Jaden to wake up. _"Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course."_

After the speech, they walked out of the building, along with all the other students. They stopped at a fork in the path. "Hey, why did we stop?" Jaden asked.

"I believe this is where we slip ways." Bastion stated.

"Dude, aren't you in Red too?" Jaden blinked.

Bastion smiled slightly and looked over himself. "Well, let's see... yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so."

"Oh..." Jaden realized as he looked at his red blazer. "So that's how it works..."

"You're just figuring that out now?" Bastion asked.

Jaden glared at him. "So what? You ever think that maybe I was color-blind!" The E-Hero Duelist snapped.

"Oh, I guess I didn't." Bastion blinked.

Jet rolled his eyes. "He's not color-blind. And I think he's messing with about you being in Red."

Jaden smiled. "Well, maybe we'll see you around the dorms."

Bastion then pointed towards one path. "I doubt that...my dorm is over there."

Jet jerked his thumb down the other path. "And we're in that direction. Come on, Syrus."

"First, think you can say hello to your older siblings." They turned to an older teenage girl and boy standing behind them.

They looked very similar to each other and to Jaden and Jet. The girl had an athletic frame with long fiery red hair and blue eyes. She wore the Obelisk Blue blouse over a white long sleeve shirt with a black skeletal angel; light blue boot cut jeans and blue heeled boots. The boy was also athletically built, he had shaggy brownish blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore the regular high ranking Obelisk uniform.

Both boys hugged the girl. "We're so happy you guys go in." She smiled.

"Even if it is in Slifer Red." The boy said.

The girl glared at him. "Eli, don't put them down."

"I wasn't. I figured they would do better than being Reds."

The girl put her hand on her hips. "You started out as a Red."

"You don't have to defend us, Scarlet." Jet stepped in.

Jaden smiled. "Yeah, besides we like the color red."

"Does this mean we're no longer family any more, Eli?" Jet asked.

Eli chuckled. "It would take more than some jacket for that to happen, Pipsqueak."

"Do you think you can introduce us?" Bastion spoke up.

The four of them looked at Bastion and Syrus. "Sorry, guys. This is our older brother and sister, Eliot and Elektra, but most people call her Scarlet." Jaden introduced.

"I can never figure out why." Scarlet joked.

"We just wanted to say, hi." Eli smiled.

Elektra looked at her Duel Pilot. "Yeah, we should get going." She and Eli began to walk away. "See you boys later."

"Don't get into trouble." Eli spoke up.

"Come on, Jay, Sy. We should get going too." Jet said before walking away. Jaden and Syrus quickly followed him.

They found themselves at Slifer Red dorm. The dorm was ok; it was on the smaller side with tan walls and a red roof. "It's kinda small, don't you think?" Syrus commented.

"Hey, you're a small guy." Jaden replied.

They went inside; the main room was a recreation room with hallways going off left and right. Two archways on the back wall leading to another room. A wide set of stairs went up to a second floor.

"It's sweet." Jaden said.

Jet checked his Duel Pilot. DPs were silver hand-held device that showed school IDs, grades, dueling credits, and even, send messages to other students. "Guys, I'm not in the same room as you."

"Ok, we'll see you at dinner, man." Jaden said then they went different directions. Jaden and Syrus in one way and Jet in another.

Jaden and Syrus went to the second floor and into the left hallway. The two teens found their room and opened the door. The room was medium sized with a wood floor. There were three beds, one was in left corner and the other two were a bunk bed in the other corner. There was a closet, a dresser, a small round table for a studying, and finally a 16 inch television.

Both of them dropped their bags. Jaden walked over the window. "Let's get some light in here!" He pulled back the curtain, letting in the bright sunlight.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason." Jaden quickly pushed the curtains closed and turned to the source of the voice, coming from the top bunk.

"Sorry." Syrus said.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden sheepishly added.

"Well, can you see me now?" The covers pulled back revealing an angry, heavy teen with a face and hair that made him look like a koala. Both teens screamed in fear when they saw the boy. "Will you stop your screaming? Who are you and what are you doing in my room!"

"Oh, sorry, name's Jaden Yuki!"

"And I'm Syrus."

"We're your new..." As Jaden tried to explain, the teen in bed turned his back to the new kids. "...roommates?"

"You're new alright, lemme explain how things work." The formerly sleeping boy muttered.

Syrus blinked. "Like when Parent's Visit is?"

"Duh, like the whole color thing works. That's the most important thing you have to worry about here."

"There are three dorms. One named after each of the Egyptian God cards. There's the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red Students. The Obelisk Blue students are the highest ranking students. Most of them get into the school and their rank by really high grades while others get in by connections. Ra Yellow students are really gifted kids that have a lot of potential... and then there are us, the Red Wonders."

"The Wonders..." Syrus murmured. "That doesn't sound too bad. Makes us sound like a group of superheroes."

The large boy rolled his eyes and continued. "The Red Wonders as in 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far'. A lot of people look down on the Slifers because they're the lowest ranking students on the island...nothing but the bottom of the barrel."

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other for a few moments before the napping boy smiled and waved lazily at them. "Oh, by the way, I'm Chumley. Nice to meet you."

XXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, with Jet..._

Jet had gone down the right hallway on the first floor. His room was all the way down at the end of the hall. He went inside the room, which was the same size as his brother's. This room had only two beds, a dresser, a TV and a desk. The farther bed had a bag on it. _'Must be my roommate.'_

He walked to the closer bed and dropped his bag on it. The black haired teen took off his hat and jacket and placed them both on the bed. After that, he started to take stuff out of his bag. A deck of playing cards, a book, a sketch pad, MP3 and bulky headphones. He stopped a purple deck case with a stylized 'S' on it.

The deck was as good as he could make it for now. He just needed the skills to use these cards like they deserved, just like he promised.

_Flashback..._

_The Yuki family was at the Domino City Kaiba Land for the Grand Championship, which hadn't started yet. Their father, being a Pro-Duelist, was in the tournament. Jet was dueling some kid, who challenged him. A crowd of people were watching the duel._

"_Now, Empath attacks directly." Jet ordered as his sorceress struck his opponent._

_Kid: 0000 Lp_

_Jet: 6000 Lp_

_The crowd slowly left one by one after Jet won. As Jet walked away, he was approached by two men in black suits and dark glasses. "Our boss wants to talk to you."_

"_How do I know this isn't a kidnapping?" Jet asked._

"_He is at the café, just over there." The man said._

_Jet looked over at the café, looked at the men, then walked over to the café. As he got closer, he realized who they worked for, the man who created Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus._

"_Hello, my boy." Pegasus said with a smile._

"_Sir." Jet sat down._

"_I saw your duel and I must say I was very impressed." Pegasus commented._

"_Thank you. I have a good teacher."_

"_Your father, Carter Yuki, right? I can see the resemblance."_

_Jet nodded. "Do you know my dad?"_

"_Only in reputation. I actually wanted to ask you for a favor." The older man slid a sheet of paper across the table. It had a list of special effects for monsters and a few other cards._

_Jet read down the list. "These effects seem widely spread. That could make them hard to use."_

"_And hard to defeat. I have been looking for a duelist that deserves to use them and I believe that is you. If you're will?" Pegasus extended his hand._

_Jet looked at the list again. "I won't let you down, sir." He shook Pegasus's hand._

_End of Flashback..._

"Hey." Another teen walked into the room. He was a skinny kid with sea green eyes and spiky orange hair that kind made him look like Ichigo from Bleach. He wore the Slifer jacket open over a brown shirt with a Super Mario star with Die Hard under it, the Slifer dark grey pants and red shoes. "Are you my roommate?"

"Yeah. Jet." The Magician duelist extended his hand.

The teen shook his hand. "I'm Drake." Drake went to his bed and continued to empty his bag. "What kind of deck do you use?"

"Spellcasters." Jet responded. "You?"

"Dragons. Do you have anything coming here from home?" The orange haired teen asked.

"A few."

"Cool. I've got some pretty sweet toys on the way." Drake smiled.

The black haired teen arched his eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I'm replacing that little thing with a 40 inch flat screen. I've got a few game consoles, my tools, and a stereo." Drake listed.

Jet sat down on his bed. "I take it your good with gear."

"Yeah. I have plans to upgrade my DP. I can do yours too when I get my stuff."

The Magician duelist nodded. "Sure."

There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me." An athletic framed girl with short platinum blonde hair in a ponytail, bright blue eyes and multiple piercing in each ear. She wore the standard Slifer Red Girls uniform. "My name's Billie. I live across the hall. I was wondering if either of you had a pair of pants that I could barrow until my stuff comes from home."

"I'm Jet."

"Name's Drake and uh, we don't have any extra pants." Drake claimed.

Jet glanced at Drake then looked down at his pants. "I'm not going to use the pair the Academy gave me." He opened his bag and tossed the girl the pants.

She caught it, looked at them then smiled. "Thanks."

Jet checked his DP after it buzzed. It was a message from Jaden. _"Man, this is so cool. Bro, Sy and I are going to check out the campus. Meet us outside if you wanna come."_

With a chuckle, the dark haired Slifer rolled on his hat and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXX

After a while of exploring, the three Slifers stopped at a large white round building. They walked into the building and found that the first floor had multiple dueling fields all surrounded by rows of stands, set higher then dueling floor.

"Whoa, what do they use this for?" Syrus said.

Jet glanced around. "Probably for duel tests, like Mid-terms and stuff like that."

"Let's check the next floor!" Jaden exclaimed, already on his way to the stairs they passed on the way.

The boys got to the second floor and went from the hall to, what they assumed to be, the school's main arena.

"Now this is sweet. This is the best dueling arena I've ever seen!" Jaden said, looking around the room.

"It doesn't matter where you duel." Jet claimed.

"I guess." Syrus said, but then became worried about something. "Do you think we're allowed in here? I don't want us to get into trouble or anything,"

Jaden shook his head. "Nah, we're students here and this is our campus." He pointed out with a grin.

"Wrong. This is the Obelisk campus. No Slifer Slackers allowed!"

They all turned their heads to see two teenage boys walking up to them, wearing dark blue blazers. "Really?" Jet asked.

The taller teen, Raizou, smirked. "That's right!" He pointed to the wall behind them. "Look at the crest!" Jet turned to see a round symbol was above the entrance of the duel arena. Inside the circle was the head of Obelisk the Tormentor, the whole symbol was blue.

"This is Blue Territory, no Reds allowed here!" The other boy, Torimaki, sneered.

Syrus turned back towards them. "Sorry, we didn't know. We'll leave right guys?" He asked, looking at Jaden.

"We don't have to leave, Runt." Jet shook his head. "They hung a cheap trinket on the wall. That doesn't mean it's their school, it means they want new kids to think it is, to massage their egos." He looked at Jaden. "What do you want to bet that if I call Campus Security and ask them to come here, they will order them to take it down?"

The blue haired student looked at Jaden for a few moments. "Wait a minute...you're that kid!"

Before any of them could say anything, the brown haired student shouted. "Hey Chazz! The guy who beat Dr Crowler is here!"

The twins and Syrus turned to see a taller boy in blue with spiky black hair and cold eyes staring down at them, or rather Jaden in particular. Jaden waved at the new kid, "Hey, sup? I'm Jaden and you're...Chuzz was it?" he asked, looking at the first two blues. Chazz growled at him.

"He's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist at Duelist Prep School, so you better pay the proper respect!" The blue haired teen snapped.

His partner nodded. "Yeah, he does gonna be the next King of Games, the best duelist in da world!"

Jaden crossed his arms over his chest. "Impossible..."

"What did you just say?" Raizou blinked.

"Well, it's impossible for him to be the next King of games...'cuz that's exactly what I'm gonna be!" Jaden grinned. The Obelisks stared at him and started laughing at what they had heard. "You? A Ra Reject as the next King of Games? That'll be the day!"

Jet rolled his eyes. "Like it matters what dorm we start out in. By the end of the year, we could be wearing blue and you could be in yellow."

The two boys stopped laughing abruptly and glared at Jet. "Can it you two." Chazz said as he walked down the ramp a little. "Maybe the new kid is right. He did beat Crowler after all...and that legendary rare monster of his. I guess it takes some skill to pull that off."

"Aw, thanks." Jaden said.

"Or maybe it was just pure luck..." Chazz snorted ignoring Jaden's thanks. "I'd say we find that out right now!"

Jaden's grin became bigger. "Bring it!" He challenged.

"Well this certainly is a motley crew..." said a new voice.

They all turned to see another Obelisk walk up to them. This Obelisk was a girl with a fit, athletic build. She had a long sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with blue trim, blue miniskirt and blue high-heel boots.

"Who's she?" Syrus whispered loudly.

"I have no idea. Let's hope she's not like other three." Jet whispered back.

Chazz smirked. "Hey Alexis. You come to watch me mop the floor with my new friend Jaden? I promise you it'll be a short duel, but a fun one."

The girl, Alexis, crossed her arms and glared at him. "Actually, I came to remind you that you're late for the Obelisks' Welcome Dinner,"

"Oh yeah..." Chazz leapt over the railing and onto the floor. "Come on guys." Alexis shook her head as the three other Obelisks left the arena.

"Sorry about them." She said as she turned to the Slifer. "Not all us Obelisks are like that. Chazz is just a big jerk."

"It's no problem." Jet said.

Jaden nodded. "Types like that don't bother us. I would have beaten him in one turn."

"One turn?" Jet arched his eyebrow.

"Well...yeah. Two turns...maybe two and half." Jaden blinked as Alexis began to giggle. "What's so funny?"

Alexis shook her head as she stopped. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Oh yeah, the other Welcoming Dinner is starting too and you don't want to be late."

Jaden started to get in a jogging motion. "We gotta get back before all the food is gone!" Jet was right behind him.

"Wait up!" Syrus called as he ran after them.

Just before they were about to leave, Jaden stopped running and turned back to the Obelisk girl. "Oh uh...what was your name again?" He called out.

Alexis blinked once and smiled. "My name is Alexis. Alexis Rhodes! And you are?"

"Jaden Yuki and this is Jet!" He replied, gesturing to Jet. "See ya around!" And with that he, Jet and Syrus ran off.

"Hey, why didn't introduce me?" Syrus asked as they left.

"This will sure be a fun year." Alexis said to herself.

XXXXXXXX

The Slifers got back to the dorm, just in time for dinner. They grabbed trays and sat down in at an empty table. Chumley sat down at the same table.

"Chumley, this is my brother, Jet."

Jet waved. "What's up, big man?"

"Hey, Jet. Any room for me?" Drake walked up to them.

"Sure." The Orange haired sat down next to Jet.

"Everyone, this is my roommate, Drake."

Billie and another girl walked up the group. The other girl was built like Billie but was a little thinner. She had long violet hair, gold eyes and wore the regular Slifer girls' uniform.

"Mind if we sit here too?" Billie asked.

Jet looked around the table. "Nobody gonna stop ya."

"Hi, I'm Giselle, but call me Elle." The girls sat down.

"Look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" A Slifer student pointing at a pudgy, brown and black striped cat that was taking a snooze at the Slifer dining hall. A tall and skinny looking man with a dark hair and a pair of glasses came out from the kitchen area. He seemed like a nice teacher, normal too.

"Hello children, I'm Professor Banner." The man greeted with a light German accent. "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some..." Before he could continue he was interrupted by Jaden.

"This is great!" He had already begun to stuff his face with rice while everyone else had been gawking at their food.

"Jaden, I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves." Syrus said, trying to stop his friend from eating.

"Okay, how 'bout this, I'm starving!" Jaden said with his mouth full.

"He's walking over here." Syrus warned but Jaden was still stuffing his face full of food. "I mean it he's..." Syrus couldn't finish that sentence since Professor Banner now stood over them.

"Since some of us can't wait..." He said with a scowl then in a friendly tone. "Let's eat!"

"All right!" Jaden said, taking in the rest of his food.

Just as dinner was over, Jaden's DP rang as a message came in. _"Slacker, meet me at the Arena at midnight for that duel."_

"Wow, who did you piss off, dude?" Drake asked.

"Chazz."

Elle blinked. "Chazz Princeton?"

Jet nodded. "He thinks he's good or something."

"I heard he's really good." Billie said.

"Are you going to duel him?" Syrus asked.

Jaden smiled. "Are you kidding? This is going to be sweet."

"So, who is going with him?" Jet asked.

"Mom would kill if I get in any trouble." Drake shook his head.

"Mine too." Billie said.

"Sorry, I'm not going either." Elle said.

XXXXXXXX

_A little before midnight..._

Jaden, Jet and Syrus made walked into the second floor of the Arena. The three Obelisks were waiting for them.

"Well well well...you showed up, Slacker." Chazz greeted.

Jaden smiled. "Of course! No way was I gonna miss this!"

"Well, there has been a change of plans. Torimaki wants to duel your Slacker brother." Chazz said.

"Fine." Jet walked onto the duel field.

"This will be an easy duel." Torimaki laughed as he took the other side of the court.

"DUEL!"

Torimaki: 8000 Lp

Jet: 8000 Lp

He drew his hand and saw he grabbed the wrong deck. This was the deck he wanted to use tomorrow. _'I was planning to test it later, but I guess it can have its test run now."_

"Since you're the Obelisk, I'll go first." Jet said.

"You're gonna need all the help you can get." Torimaki smirked.

Jet drew his sixth card. "I'm take this duel to some where you've never been before. With this, my Field Spell, Astral Battlefield!" The metal arena around them shattered like glass, revealing an endless purple abyss with transparent debris floating around them.

"What the hell?"

Jet chuckled at Torimaki's reaction. "You don't like it? Too bad. It's gonna be staying. I summon Soul Weapon- Cobra Chain." Jet's Duel Disk disappeared and was replaced by a purple metal cobra wrapping Jet's forearm. (1900/1000)

"All Warrior Soul cards gain 400 attack and defense points while they are on this battlefield." The snake uncoiled a little as the weapon came to live. (1900/1000-2300/1400)

Four hologram cards appeared facing Jet. The dark haired duelist motion for one and it turned over. "Now, I activate Quick Rush. With this, any four star monster can attack regardless of other effects or conditions."

"What! That's no fair!"

"Oh, it's very fair." Jet chuckled as he shot the cobra head at the Obelisk. The weapon sunk its teeth into Torimaki's neck, causing him to wince in pain.

T: 5700 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

"And before I forget, my Chain has a special ability. Well, two but only one has been activated. When it causes battle damage, you lose 300 more life points." The snake bit down before retracting.

T: 5400 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

"I place one card down." One of the holograms laid down, keeping itself concealed. "With all that done, I end my turn."

Torimaki growled as he drew. The card he drew made him smile. "I play Polymerization to fuse Lord of Dragons and Divine Dragon Ragnarok, summoning King Dragun to the field!"

A man with a dragon skeleton on his body and a white, serpentine-like dragon appeared then fused together in a vortex. The new monster was the man's body connected to a long, rainbow colored body. (2400/1000)

"Check out his special ability. I can summon one Dragon from my hand. I like this one, Magna-Slash Dragon." A light green dragon with giant blade on it's arms roared. (2400/1200)

"Dragun, destroy his Cobra Chain." Dragun fired a yellow blast at Jet and his weapon. The blast consumed him, which caused the Dragon duelist to laugh. That laughter stopped when he saw the snake head shoot through the King's attack, went straight through the monster and once again, bit Torimaki's neck once more.

T: 5100 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

"What happened? My monster was stronger!" Torimaki snapped.

"When Warrior Soul does battle with a stronger monster while this field spell is active, that monster loses 400 attack and defense points. And both of my monster's effects kick in, you lose 300 life points because it destroyed a monster in battle and another 300 for the battle damage." Jet explained as his weapon bit Torimaki, draining more life points, then went back to Jet.

T: 4500 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

"I'll play the spell, Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing us to both draw three cards."

"I activate the trap card, Dual Draw. This allows me to draw double the amount of cards that a card effect says." The Obelisk drew three cards while the Slifer drew six.

Torimaki hid his smile from Jet. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Nine holographic cards appeared in front of Jet and a tenth one appeared as his turn started. "Well, Cobra has done enough damage. I sacrifice it to summon Soul Weapon- Crane Umbrella." The Chain vanished and his disk reappeared, along with a paper umbrella that looked like a crane bird. (2500/1200-2900/1600)

The Slifer looked down at his new cards. "I set one facedown and attack your Dragon with my Umbrella." Jet threw the umbrella causing it to spin like a top but cut through the bladed dragon like a buzz saw.

T: 4000 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, Duality. With this, I can tribute a Light monster to summon a Dark one or vice versa. I sacrifice the Light monster, Crane Umbrella to special summon the Dark Monster, Soul Weapon- Jaguar Claws." Crane Umbrella was replaced with a set of metal claws over the black haired duelist's fingers and metal boots that looked like an animal's talons, while that was happening Jet's Duel Disk disappeared again. (2600/2100-3000/2500)

"Oh, and my Claws can attack." Jet rushed the Dragon Duelist on all fours.

"I activate my two facedowns. Both being Nutrient Z."

T: 12000 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

The Soul Duelist slashed the Obelisk in one motion and turned back around, going to his original spot.

T: 9000 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

"That was very good. I set three cards facedown then end my turn." Jet grinned, savagely.

Torimaki drew a new card. "I play Card of Sanctity." Both players drew to fill their hands. "I play Cost Down. Now I discard one card from my hand and the levels of the monsters in my hand decrease by two levels. I summon Luster Dragon #2!" An emerald covered dragon appeared on the field. (2400/1400)

"Now, Lightning Vortex, destroy his Jaguar Claws!" A strike of lightning destroyed Jet's claws, after the Obelisk discarded a card. "Luster Dragon, attack him directly!"

"You tripped my trap, Magic Cylinder." The dragon's attack went in one tube and back out the other, headed for Torimaki.

T: 6600 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

"I end my turn."

Jet drew. "Now, I activate Astral Fusion. I can fuse Soul Weapon monsters from my graveyard by removing them from play, but when Astral Battlefield is on the field, I don't have to remove them." A purple vortex appeared overhead. "I fuse Cobra Chain and Jaguar Claws to summon Soul Weapon- Samurai Katana." A katana with red handle descend from the vortex and floated into Jet's hand. (3000/2500-3400/2900)

"I summon Soul Weapon- Hawk Sword." The katana was replaced with a red hawk head gauntlet with a sword coming out of the beak. (1800/1400-2200/1800)

"And I can special summon a level four Soul Weapon from my hand. I get to bring out, Soul Weapon- Starfish Shuriken." The hawk head disappeared and a large metal starfish. (1700/1100-2100/1500)

"Now, Samurai Katana, attack his Dragon." The katana reappeared as Jet swung it, unleashing an arc of energy that cut the large dragon clear in half.

T: 5600 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

"And when Soul Weapon- Samurai Katana destroys a monster, you lose life points equip to that monster's attack points." Jet slammed the sword into the ground, causing a blue pillar of energy to erupt under Torimaki.

T: 3200 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

"Starfish Shuriken, attacks you directly." Jet threw the Shuriken after it replaced the large sword.

T: 1100 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

The hawk weapon appeared once more. "Game over." Jet slashed the Obelisk.

T: 0000 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

The Slifer walked over to his friends as the holograms disappeared. "That was sweet, Bro. Your new deck is really something else." Jaden smiled.

"Thanks." He looked over to the Obelisks as Chazz yelled at the lackey for losing without denting Jet's Life Points. "Man, he acts like I was supposed to just lose the second my turn was over."

Chazz walked up to the duel field. "Get up here, Slacker!"

Jaden walked on the field. "Get your game on!"

"DUEL!"

Jaden: 8000 Lp

Chazz: 8000 Lp

Chazz smirked. "I'll start by summoning Reborn Zombie in defense mode." The monster Chazz played was a decaying zombie, wearing a tattered cloak with gray hair and no eyes, the bones of its right hand and foot were showing. (1000/1600)

"And I'll play a facedown."

"That's one way to start a duel. But I'm gonna go big so here it goes!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand. "First off, I'll play the Spell Card Polymerization and I'll fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Everyone watched as Avian and Burstinatrix appeared on the field before swirling into each other once more. Now, in their place, the large winged creature was on the field. (2100/1200)

"I told you I was starting big." Jaden smiled.

"I was hoping you would..." Chazz laughed.

Jaden blinked in confusion. "Why's that?"

"Because that facedown I played is a Trap Card and youset it off! Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" He ordered.

"I knew it! I had a feeling I'd find you guys here!"

Syrus turned around to see Alexis walking up to them. "Alexis?"

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty Trap Card. It allows you take control of your opponent's Fusion Monster if you sacrifice one of your own," She explained.

"But..." Syrus looked back at his friend, "Jaden just brought out a Fusion Monster!"

"I now sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman!" Chazz laughed as his monster exploded in a blast of light and Jaden's Hero appeared on his side of the field. But it was different than normal, Wingman was now in darker colors and growling in a rage of dark aura.

Jaden groaned as he lost his best monster. "Oh man...my Wingman."

Chazz shook his head. "You're so predictable, Jaden. You wouldn't stop talking about this monster that day of the exams. I knew that you would use it soon."

Jet laughed. "He's not as predictable as you think. Right, Jaden?"

"Let's see, I'll play Miracle Fusion to refuse my Heroes into Elemental Hero Great Tornado." A green and yellow hero, wearing a brown cloak, appeared in a tornado. (2800/2200) "His ability cuts the attack and defense of all your monsters in half." Jaden said. (2100/1200-1050/600)

"And since I haven't normal summoned yet. I summon Elemental Hero Heat!" A red and white muscular hero appeared next to Great Tornado. (1600/1200) "He gains 200 attack points for every Hero on my field." (1600/1200-2000/1200)

"Heat, attack Wingman!" Heat destroyed Wingman with a fire punch.

J: 8000 LP

C: 7050 LP

"And Tornado, attack him directly!" The green hero summoned up a massive wind, which cut Chazz.

J: 8000 LP

C: 4250 LP

"I'll end my turn."

Chazz drew and smiled. "I activate Monster Reborn!" Reborn Zombie appeared on the field again. But it wouldn't be staying long. "I sacrifice my Zombie to summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" A huge, dark green dragon roared to life. (2400/1500) "I'll equip him with Axe of Despair." (2400/1500-3400/1500)

"Emperor Dragon, destroy his Heat." The large dragon swiped it's tail and destroyed the fire hero.

J: 6600 LP

C: 4250 LP

"That was pretty sweet, Chazz! I never saw it coming!" Jaden laughed as he drew. "I play Re-Fusion to bring Flame Wingman back from the Graveyard." The green and red hero reappeared. "And next, I use Giant Trunade to return our cards to our hands." A massive whirlwind blew both Jaden's and Chazz's cards off the field. With Chazz's equip card back in his hand, his dragon lost power. (3400/1500-2400/1500)

"Now, Great Tornado, attack his Emperor Dragon!" The wind based hero made quick work of the Dragon, summoning a Tornado and shattering it to pieces.

J: 6600 LP

C: 3650 LP

"Wingman, attack Chazz!" Wingman's dragon hand opened and shot a fireball at the Obelisk, hitting him dead on.

J: 6600 LP

C: 1550 LP

Alexis turned her head to the entrance of the arena, a nervous look on her face. Jet noticed her look. "Sup, Lexi?"

Alexis' eyes went wide then snapped her head back to the two duelists. "Guys! We got company! Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all gonna get seriously busted!"

"What!" Syrus yelped.

Jaden looked at her. "What? Why? I mean, we're all students here, so why should we worry?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "The Rules of Duel Academy say that there is no off-hour dueling in any arena! Chazz knows that." She looked at the dark haired Obelisk whose face began to turn red. "But lemme guess...he didn't tell you?"

The blue haired Obelisk student leaned forward from his watching place, "C'mon Chazz, let's go!"

Princeton snorted and turned away from the others. "Fine..."

"Hey wait a minute, the duel isn't over!" Jaden protested.

Chazz hopped off the platform and walked away. "You're right, Slacker. This isn't over."

"Jay! We gotta get outta here!" Syrus urged.

"Yeah. Ok. Jet, can you get us all out of here?" Jaden turned to his brother.

Jet nodded. "Yeah, but it's not gonna be fun." He placed his hand on Alexis's shoulder, his other hand on Syrus'. Jaden walked over to them and placed his hand on Syrus' other shoulder.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

Jaden smiled at her. "Don't worry. Jet's got it under control."

Just as the Security Guards turned the corner, the four students vanished in a puff of black smoke, which was all the guards saw, black smoke. While they were a little confused about the smoke, the guards shrugged it off and continued their rounds.

In a similar cloud of smoke, the group appeared just outside the arena building. Jet was breathing hard and he leaned against the wall.

"Are you ok?" Alexis went to his side.

Jet nodded. "Yeah, I'm cool. Just a little winded." He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks."

"Sorry, I pushed you, bro." Jaden apologized.

His brother stood up and stretched. "Don't be sorry. Its more practice, soon I'll be able to do that with four people with ease."

"How did you do that?" Syrus asked.

The dark haired Slifer chuckled. "Do you believe in magic, Little Man?" With that, he once again vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Man, I wish I could have finished that duel." Jaden groaned, just remembering the duel.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to duel him again." Syrus said.

Alexis nodded. "Knowing Chazz. There is a good chance."

"Sweet, I can't wait. Catch ya later!" He said as Jaden and Syrus ran back to their dorm.

The Obelisk girl watched as the Slifers ran off. _'This is going to be one interesting year...'_ She thought with a smile before leaving for her own dorm.

XXXXXXXX

Jet collapsed on his bed the minute he got close enough to it. He didn't bother to change out of his clothes but he did take off his hat. He looked over to Drake, who was already asleep. The Magician duelist quickly fell asleep after laying down.

He groaned as he woke back up. Only he wasn't in his dorm room, the teen was instead white stone temple. He stood up, walked out of the temple and saw Dark Empath meditating, with her eyes close, in front of a small pool of water.

"Hello." She didn't even open her eyes.

The Yuki teen sat down next to her, and crossed his legs. "Hi."

"I saw your duel against the boy with the dragons. I was impressed. You played very well." She complimented.

Jet smiled. "Thank you. He wasn't much of an opponent though."

"You should never underestimate an opponent, no matter who they are, it could cause your downfall." She responded.

The teen nodded. "Right. What are we practicing tonight?"

"We will discuss that later. First, you need to relax yourself. That is the only way you can learn."

"I think I know way for that to happen." Jet grinned.

The young woman opened her eyes, looked down at the grinning teen, then closed her eyes once more. "That is also something we will discuss later."

**XXXXXXXX**

**(I changed the Slifer dorm. Because the Blue dorms were like castles, the yellow dorm was like a regular dorm but with the Slifer dorm, it's like they ran of money to build a full dorm. So, I changed it a little to make it nicer, not as nice as the Ra dorm but good. Jet will be using the Soul Weapon cards every now and again. The twins seem a little strong, that will be explained later. With this chapter done, the retooling is now over! I will not restart ever again!)**

**(Card Information)**

**Astral Battlefield (Field Spell)**

**Effect: All Soul Weapon monsters gain 400 attack/defense points. A stronger monster that does battle with a Soul Weapon loses 400 ATK/DEF during the battle. Any Soul Weapon cards get shuffled into the deck after being destroyed. (Cards that revive monster from the graveyard still affect these monsters.) (An endless purple abyss with floating transparent debris.)**

**Soul Weapon- Cobra Chain**

**Level: 4**

**Dark/Warrior**

**1900/1000**

**Effect: When this monster destroys a monster in battle, your opponent lose 300 life points. When this monster causes battle damage, your opponent lose 300 life points in addition to the battle damage.**

**(A purple metal cobra wrapped around the users forearm.)**

**Soul Weapon- Crane Umbrella**

**Level: 6**

**Light/Warrior**

**2500/1200**

**Effect: This monster negates the effects of all Water on your opponent's field. It gains 500 ATK for every Water monster on the field. Water monsters that battle this card lose half their attack points.**

**(A Chinese umbrella in the shape of a crane. With the legs at the bottom of the handle and the beak folds out.)**

**Dual Draw (Normal Trap)**

**Effect: Activate when a draw effect is activated, you draw twice the amount you would normally.**

**(A hand pulling four cards out of Pot of Greed.)**

**Soul Weapon- Jaguar Claws**

**Level: 7**

**Dark/Warrior**

**2600/2100**

**Effect: This card is unaffected by opponent's Continuous card effects.**

**(Based on the Shaft Claws that Chocolove uses in Shaman King.)**

**Astral Fusion (Normal Spell)**

**Effect: Fuse together Soul Weapons from your Graveyard and/or Field. Those monster are sent out of play unless 'Astral Battlefield' is on the field.**

**(Regular Polymerization with a purple color scheme.)**

**Soul Weapon- Samurai Katana**

**Level: 8**

**Light/Warrior/Fusion**

**3000/2500**

**Effect: (1 Soul Weapon + 1 Soul Weapon) When this monster destroys an opponent's monster in battle, your opponent loses life points equal to that monster's attack points.**

**(A regular katana with a red handle that has no hilt.)**

**Soul Weapon- Hawk Sword **

**Level: 4 **

**Light/Warrior **

**1800/1400 **

**Effect: When summoned to the field, you can special summon a Level 4 or below Soul Weapon monster. When this is destroyed, take a Soul Weapon from your Graveyard and add it to your hand. **

**(A red gauntlet in the shape of a hawk's head with a sword blade coming of the beak.)**

**Soul Weapon- Starfish Shuriken**

**Level: 4**

**Light/Warrior**

**1700/1100**

**Effect: This monster inflicts piercing damage.**

**(A large shuriken in the shape of an actual star.)**

**(These cards ****were made by me. Use them and give me credit.)**


	3. Weekend Champions Part One

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx, nor do I own anything else I might use that obviously doesn't belong to me.) **

**(Claimer: I do, however, own my OCs, the cards I make up.)**

**(Stupid legal stuff.)**

**(Have fun.)**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: Weekend Champions (Part One: Slifer Queen or Koala King)

It has been a few weeks since Jaden's duel with Chazz and despite what the Obelisk said, they have to duel again, which was bothering Jaden, or it was. He strangely got over it, just like that. Some things have changed since the start of the year. Students got things that couldn't bring with them. Drake upgraded the group's Duel Pilots, along with Eli, Elektra and Alexis. He was in the process of making custom Duel Disks. Billie and Elle decided to sow Syrus' uniform so it would actually fit him. Jet also got his uniform remade, courteous of Scarlet.

The group was in their final class of the day, since it was Friday; it was their class of the week. Jet was in his new uniform. It was still technically the jacket he got from the school but now it was all black, with no sleeves. In place of buttons, Scarlet sowed in a zipper, which he had unzipped a little most of the time. All of the trim lines were still red but much darker, also added dark red lines at the zipper line and at the arm holes. A hood was sewn into the uniform. He also wore black fingerless gloves, black baggy cargo pants and black boots.

Almost everyone was in their last class, Jet was not. He wasn't ditching, Dr. Crowler had dragged him into Chancellor Sheppard's office. Crowler didn't like the Slifer's new look, which he voiced twice, both times he was ignored.

"He has ignored my requests two times! I demand he receives punishment!" The doctor exclaimed.

Professor Banner was also there, for he was the Magician Duelist's Headmaster. "Chancellor, he is still wearing the uniform, he merely changed it."

"Professor Banner is correct, Doctor." Sheppard nodded.

Jet stood up. "May I say something?"

"Be my quest."

The teen nodded. "Thank you." He then turned to Crowler. "You're on a slippery slope here, Doc. You make me wear the regular uniform. You'll have to make every student. then every teacher, wear it. You included. And I doubt those gold shoulder pads and pink...whatever that is... are Duel Academy Regulation."

Crowler scowled at this explanation, but the other two faculty members smiled slightly. "Well put, young man. You are excused."

"Thank you, sir." Jet walked away.

After both teachers left, a different group of students walked into Chancellor Sheppard's office. The group consisted of Zane, Alexis, Johnny, Eli and Scarlet.

"The tournaments are this weekend." Zane said.

"Who do you think will win the Slifer boys?" Alexis glanced at the redhead girl next to her.

The Yuki twins looked at each other. "Well, it will probably be between Jaden and Jet but after that, it's hard to say."

"There is no way of knowing?" Sheppard asked.

Eli shook his head. "No, when they duel, it generally comes down to the wire."

"Who has the better record?" Johnny asked.

Scarlet sighed. "Neither of them. Jaden wins one, Jet wins the next. Sometimes one of them wins two in a row but..."

"Then they would lose two or three in a row. I guess we'll have to wait until Sunday." Zane finished.

XXXXXXXX

The new Slifers were walking back to their dorm after class was over. They were all relieved that the week was over, but the two who were relieved the most were Jaden and Drake. "WOOHOO! School's over!" The Dragon duelist exclaimed.

"Geez...calm down." The platinum haired Slifer sighed.

The others chuckled at their two friends. "Does anyone know anything about this big news Banner is supposed to be announcing during dinner tonight?" Syrus asked.

The twins look at each other. "No clue." Jet lied, smoothly.

"I don't know. I hope it has something to do with dueling." Jaden smiled.

The other Slifers became skeptical. "What do you know?"

Jaden looked at his brother, who sighed then nodded. "We won't ruin the surprise. We'll say it's big, very big." Jaden said.

"Now, I have to know more. What is it?" Elle asked.

The twins took off running. "Hey, wait!" Billie shouted.

"You want to know more?" Jet shouted back to them.

Jaden laughed as the two of them continue to run. "You'll have to catch us first!"

After hearing that, the other Slifers started to run after them. "Get back here!" Drake exclaimed.

Dinner rolled around pretty fast, considering the four of them sent hours trying to find the twins. The Slifer teens never gave up, all three dorms, the Arena, the Main Building, the Mall, they checked everywhere. They all collapsed on the empty table, exhausted from running around. "Man, could you imagine being kids playing hide and seek with those two?" Elle asked.

"That must have been impossible." Syrus said.

"Who cares where they were. Banner will tell us what's going on in a few minutes." Billie said.

"I hate them, I freaking hate them." Drake groaned, not even hearing what the others said.

The four teens shot up when they heard. "Hate who?" They saw Jet and Jaden sitting across from them, eating their dinner.

Before they could say anything, Banner got everyone's attention. "Students, since class has been in session for a few weeks now, every dorm will be having a tournament to decide the King or Queen of the Dorm. For the Slifer and Ra dorms, they will be having two tournaments, one for girls and another for boys. Since there are fewer girls than boys in this dorm, the girls will be having their tournament, after dinner. However, this tournament is not mandatory. You do not have to partake in the tournament if you don't want to."

The Slifers chatted while they ate dinner, mostly about the tournament. "Chum, you gonna enter this tournament?" Drake asked.

The large teen swallowed before speaking. "No, I'm not really interested in this kinda of thing."

"That doesn't surprise me." A Slifer from the next table snorted.

Jet's face hardened at the other Slifer comment. "What do you mean by that?"

The teen turned around. He had an average build. He had blue-green eyes and he wore a black beanie over his shaggy light brown hair. His uniform jacket was unbuttoned but besides that it was normal. "I have a brother who is an upper classmen here. Your fat friend almost never duels."

"He isn't fat. He's just big!" Elle snapped.

"And he could out duel in any day." Billie backed up.

Jet smiled, savagely. "Like today. How about it, buddy?"

"Ok." The Slifer agreed. "Just before the Girls' Tournament."

"Guys, I appreciate you standing up for me, but I don't really want to..." Chumley started.

"See! He never duels. I don't even see why you're here." The boy said.

The Magician duelist leaned over to his large friend and whispered something in the boy's ear. Chumley's eyes went wide as he looked at his friend, who nodded. "You're on!"

This got Jet to grin inwardly. _'Now is my chance to investigate that spiritual presence I felt when I dueled him.'_

_Flashback..._

_It was few days ago in the middle night. Chumley was eating the dining hall when Jet walked. It took some convincing but the Magician duelist finally got the bigger teen to agree to a duel. It was a simple duel, no Duel Disks, holograms or spectators._

_Jet was winning with Dark Empath on the field while Chumley had two facedown monsters. The large teen was able to block the other boy's attack. It was Chumley's draw._

_The older Slifer drew his card and he stopped when he saw the card. He never noticed his opponent having trouble breathing._

'_What is this massive spirit power I'm feeling?' He looked at the card in his friend's hand. 'Is it coming from that card?'_

_Dark Empath looked at him. "Yes. I believe it is. It must be powerful or very important to the boy for this much power to be resonating from it."_

"_I end my turn." Chumley sighed._

'_Why didn't he play the card?'_

_End of Flashback_

XXXXXXXX

Crowler paced inside his office. He was still irate from earlier, but he had a plan. He called an Obelisk girl to his office. The girl had just walked in. She was averagely built with long brown-red hair, green eyes, and wore the regular blue girl uniform.

"You called me, Doctor Crowler?" She asked.

The man smiled as he spoke. "Hello, Selene. I have a student I want you to duel."

"Who?"

"He is a Spellcaster duelist, like yourself. He uses very rare Spellcasters." Crowler informed the girl.

"Is one of the monsters he has Dark Empath?" Selene asked.

Crowler blinked. "Yes."

The girl's look darkened at that information. "His name. Jet Yuki."

His smile became even more gleeful. "Yes."

"When and where?"

"The Promotion exam in a few weeks."

XXXXXXXX

Right after dinner, everyone gathered at the Slifer duel fields behind the dorm. After getting permission from Banner, the two Slifers were setting up on the middle field. Drake, who was the dorm's duel referee when he wasn't dueling, walked out to the center of the field. "Red Ladies and Gentlemen, before we get our Cat Fight Dueling Brawl, I mean... our Queen of the Slifers Tournament; we have another duel for you tonight, Chumley Huffington vs. uh..."

"Milton Rosewood." The teen, Milton, whispered to the Dragon duelist.

Drake nodded. "Thanks." He whispered back. "Milton Rosewood!"

"GAME ON!"

Chumley: 8000 Lp

Milton: 8000 Lp

Both boys drew their first hands. "I'll start off." Milton drew again. "I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!" A yellow warrior with U magnets coming out of its head and hands appeared near Milton. (1700/1600)

"I end my turn. Think you can beat that?" Milton asked.

From the balcony overlooking field, the others watched. "That's all he's doing?" Billie asked.

The dark haired Slifer sighed. "Chumley won't have much of trouble beating this kid if he continues to underestimate the Big Man."

"I've never seen Chumley duel. Is he good?" Syrus asked.

Jet nodded. "When he wants to be."

The large teen drew his sixth card. "Since you have a monster on field and I don't, I can special summon this, Koala Sumo!" A large grey koala wearing a mawashi appeared then took a sumo stance. (2100/1800)

"Whoa." Syrus gulped.

"Told ya." Jet grinned.

"Now, I summon Koala Elder." A small, green older-looking koala wearing tan and brown robes came out next to the Sumo. The little animal was holding a long stick in its paw. (500/2100)

Elle's eyebrow arched. "Is that Yoda?"

"And with his ability, I can do something totally lishus. I pay 500 points to switch his attack and defense stats until the end of the turn."

C: 7500 Lp

M: 8000 Lp

K. Elder (500/2100-2100/500)

"Sumo, squash that magnet!" The large koala charged over to Beta and slammed its gut into it.

C: 7500 Lp

M: 7600 Lp

"Now, Elder, attack him directly!" The koala nodded before jumping across the field and smacking Milton with his stick.

C: 7500 Lp

M: 5500 Lp

"And after my Elder attacks, I can switch him into defense mode." After the small koala got back to his master's side, he crossed his legs and took a meditation pose. "I activate Spiritual Forest, place one card down and end my turn."

K. Elder (2100/500-500/2100)

Milton drew a new card. "Ok, I underestimated you but I won't any more. I play Polymerization to fuse my Big and Medium Piece Golem to form Multiple Piece Golem." A large, brick-made golem appeared from the Fusion Vortex. (2600/2100)

"Pretty cool monster, huh? Golem, destroy his Sumo!" The golem swung its arm, only for the grey koala to catch it, stopping the attack.

C: 7000 Lp

M: 5500 Lp

"Why isn't your monster destroyed?" The Rock duelist questioned.

The dark haired Slifer on the balcony chuckled. "Spiritual Forest stops one Beast, Beast-Warrior or Plant on the user's field from being destroyed in battle once per turn. Chumley knew you couldn't get two monsters on the field strong enough to destroy both his monsters."

"Fine, well, you won't be able to get through my monster but just in case, I'll place this down. I end my turn." Milton set a facedown card.

The Koala duelist drew. "I summon Vampire Koala." A dark blue koala appeared that looked like a vampire and a bat mark on its forehead. (1800/1500)

"Now, I switch my Elder into attack mode and activate his ability." The older koala stood up.

C: 6500 Lp

M: 5500 Lp

K. Elder (500/2100-2100/500)

"Then I activate The Big March of Animals, for the rest of this turn, my Koalas gain 200 attack point for each Beast on my field." The three Koalas felt power rush through them.

K. Sumo (2100/1800-2700/1800), K. Elder (2100/500-2700/500), V. Koala (1800/1500-2400/1500)

"Elder, attack his piece golem!" The small koala waved his paw. Somehow, the much larger rock monster tipped over and started to fall.

"I activate the Trap, Waboku!" The golem managed to catch itself and stood back up.

"_Me smash puny rock man!"_

Chumley's eyes widened when he heard a voice talking to him. He looked down at the only card in his hand. _'I'm hearing the voices again.' _The boy shook that thought. "I end my turn."

"_I sense that massive spiritual force again. Your friend must have the card in his hand again." _Dark Empath said.

'_I can feel it too. Do you think he'll use it this time?' _Her student asked.

She shook her head. _"I do not know. Let's hope what you said to him helped him."_

The brown haired teen drew. "First, I'll play Spellbook Inside the Pot. I attack your Koala Elder that you forgot to switch back into defense mode."

"I activate my Quick Summon card, Quick Summon! With it, I can normal summon a monster from my hand." He reached for one card but stopped. _'I could this card but I could use my other one.' _He looked up at Jet then remembered what the dark haired Yuki asked him. _"If you're too afraid to use it, then why is it in your deck?"_

Chumley looked back down at his hand and choose his monster. "I sacrifice my Elder and Vampire Koala to summon my Hulking Koala!" The ground shook as the new koala appeared. It was bright green with massive muscles and veins. It wore purple torn pants with a rope tied around its waist, like a belt. (3000/2500)

Everyone else was in shock at the monster. "First Yoda, now the Hulk?" Drake exclaimed.

"_No wonder the presence was so powerful."_

'_The Hulk is the definition of power. Why should a monster based off him be any different?' _Jet mused.

"I cancel my attack then I'll set a monster and facedown then end my turn."

Chumley drew. "I activate my Koala's ability. He destroys one monster in defense mode per turn." The green koala slammed his arms against the ground, causing the ground to crack under the facedown monster, which fell into the hole. "Now, I activate Ancient Rules to summon Big Koala!" A huge blue koala, even bigger than the Hulk themed monster appeared, next to the green beast. (2700/2000)

"You wanna hear something lishus? Thanks to your Spellbook card, I drew another Big March of Animals." The power returned to the beasts on Chumley's field.

K. Sumo (2100/1800-2700/1800), H. Koala (3000/2500-3600/2500), B. Koala (2700/2000-3300/2000)

"Sumo, destroy his Golem!" The smallest monster on the field charged the golem, which shattered after the grey koala threw into the ground.

C: 6500 Lp

M: 5400 Lp

"Big Koala, attack him directly." The large koala walked over to the other boy and kicked him off his feet then walked back.

C: 6500 Lp

M: 2100 Lp

"Hulking Koala, smash the rest of his life points!" The Koala duelist ordered.

The green beast raised his arms over his head. _"KOALA SMASH!" _He smashed his arms against the ground causing an earthquake.

C: 6500 Lp

M: 0000 Lp

Banner walked to the field as the holograms faded. "Excellent duel, Chumley. Milton, as you can see, you shouldn't cast judgment onto others."

XXXXXXXX

Selene sat in her dorm room in the dark with the TV on but she was ignoring it. She had too much on her mind to pay attention to it.

"I will destroy him." She growled. "I will prove mother wrong when she chose that thief over me."

_Five years ago... _(Two flashbacks for the price of one)

_A ten year old Jet walked into a magic shop. "Uh...hello?"_

_An older woman walked out from the back. "Yes, can I help you?"_

"_I was looking for a deck of playing cards and I figured you would have some here." Jet explained._

_The woman looked at him. "You came to a magic for a regular deck of cards?"_

"_Uh...yeah. My mom is across the street and..."_

"_You don't need to explain." She stopped the boy. "Wait here." The woman went back into the back area._

_She came out a few minutes later with a Duel Monsters deck. The woman shuffled the cards. "I want you to pick a card." She fanned out the cards._

_Jet looked up at her then took a card. He looked at card and cocked his head. "I've never heard of this card before."_

"_What card is it?"_

_The boy showed her the card. "Dark Empath?"_

_The woman smiled softly. "Have you ever considered trying magic?"_

_When Selene picked a card..._

"_Allure Queen Lv5." The girl looked up at her mother._

"_I see."_

_Selene smiled. "So, what will I be learning first?"_

"_Nothing. I'm sorry, sweetheart. You don't have a spark for magic." She said, solemnly._

_That broke the young girl's heart then she snapped. "What about that boy? You're teaching him!"_

"_That boy has more mana then I do, Selene. I've never sensed anyone as strong as him since your father." The woman explained. "And if you're going to act like a brat, you can go to your room."_

_From then on, the girl watched as her mother taught some boy, who randomly walked into the shop to buy a deck of cards._

"_Try again." The woman instructed._

_Jet held out his hands. The color of his eyes faded from maroon red to electric green. The boy's hands became covered in energy of the same color. "Alferus." The book in front of them started to levitate but quickly fell back to the ground._

"_You're getting better. Do it again."_

_End of Flashback_

The teen girl scowled at the memory. _'That boy stole everything from me! My dad's cards, my powers and more importantly, my mother.'_

XXXXXXXX

Soon after the two boys left the field, the actual tournament got started. One after one, the Slifer girls were eliminated until there were only two left. They were ironically roommates and best friends.

Drake, once again, walked out to the middle of the center field. "For our final duel tonight, to my right is the Amazoness Princess, Billie Daniels! And to my left, the Goddess of Fire, Elle Roux!" He shouted.

"DUEL!"

Elle: 8000 Lp

Billie: 8000 Lp

"You can go first." Billie smiled.

Her roommate blinked. "Ok, thanks." She drew a new card. "I'll draw again with Pot of Greed." The violet hair girl drew two more cards. "I'll start with Little Chimera." A small grey cat with purple wings and tail appeared in front of them. (600/550)

"And as long as she's out, all Fire monsters gain 500 attack points." The girl smiled. (600/550-1100/550)

"Now with two facedowns, I'll end my turn." Elle smiled. "Your turn."

Billie drew a sixth card. "Ok, I summon Marauding Captain." A sandy blonde man wearing silver armor and a cape and in both hands were a sword. (1200/400)

"His ability allows me to special summon a four star Warrior from my hand." The platinum blonde took a card from her hand and slapped into her disk. "I summon Amazoness Paladin." A blonde tan woman wearing a tan top and skirt, with a longsword her in grasp, next to the Captain. (1700/300)

"Her effect adds 100 attack points to her own for every Amazoness on my field." A. Paladin (1700/300-1900/300)

Elle smiled. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell card, Dark Flare. When a monster gets special summoned, I can special summon a Fire type from my hand. So, I'm summoning Scorch Breather." The monster was a fat man wearing yellow pants with fires burning the bottoms; he held a lit torch in each hand. (1500/1000-2000/1000)

"And when he's summoned, you lose 500 points for every Fire monster on my field." The man held a torch to his mouth and spewed flames at the other girl.

E: 8000 Lp

B: 7000 Lp

Billie checked to make sure she wasn't on fire, knowing that the fire wasn't real but it made her feel better, after that, she continued her turn. "Captain, attack her Chimera!" The warrior dashed forward on his mistress's command.

"Like I wouldn't protect my monster. Go, Mirror Force!" The Captain bounced off the dome and hit Paladin, destroying them both.

From the balcony overlooking field, the others watched. Jet shook his head. "She was careless. That weak of a monster with no facedown to protect it?"

"Yeah, but in this game, you takes a few risks." Jaden nodded.

"_He makes a good point, Jet. You have taken a few risks yourself." _Dark Empath said.

The Magician Duelist rolled his eyes. _'I know.'_

Billie sighed. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw." The Fire Duelist drew. "I summon UFO Turtle." A turtle, which used an UFO as a shell appeared on the field. (1400/1200-1900/1200)

"Chimera, attack!" The cat flew into the sky then dove at Billie.

"You're not the only one who can prepare for a future attack." The girl said. "I activate my trap, Negate Attack."

Chimera hit a barrier then flew back to her spot. "I end my turn."

The Warrior duelist drew. "I play The A. Forces, with it my Warriors gain 200 attack for every Warrior on my field. Now, I play Reinforcement of the Army to take a Warrior from my deck and add it to my hand." The platinum blonde did just that. "Then, I bring back my Captain with The Warrior Returning Alive." She added the blonde warrior back to her hand. "And I'll summon him." The formally destroyed warrior returned to the field. (1200/400-1400/400)

"And his back up will be Command Knight." A blonde red armored woman appeared to the field. (1200/1900-2100/1900), M. Captain (1400/400-1600/400)

"She gives all my Warriors 400 more attack points." C. Knight (2100/1900-2500/1900), M. Captain (1600/400-2000/400)

Billie scanned the field. "Knight, attack Chimera!" The blonde woman fired a blue beam from her sword, destroying Little Chimera.

E: 6600 Lp

B: 7000 Lp

With that monster gone, Elle's monster and Command Knight lose their power boosts. S. Breather (2000/1000-1500/1000), U. Turtle (1900/1200-1400/1200), C. Knight (2500/1900-2000/1900)

"Captain, attack Breather!" Once more, Captain dashed forward and destroyed the large man with a slash.

E: 6100 Lp

B: 7000 Lp

"With that, I end my turn."

Elle drew to start her turn. "I summon my Scorch Fighter." A woman wearing a yellow martial arts outfit, she held a blazing bo staff. (1500/1300)

"And she gains 200 attack points for every Fire monster on the field." (1500/1300-2100/1300)

"Fighter attacks Marauding Captain." The woman threw her staff, setting the warrior on fire.

E: 6100 Lp

B: 6900 Lp

C. Knight (2000/1900-1800/1900)

"Turtle, attack her Knight." UFO Turtle charged the woman but was destroyed by the knight.

E: 5700 Lp

B: 6900 Lp

"Why would she attack a stronger monster?" Syrus asked.

"With my turtle destroyed by battle, I get to summon a Fire monster with less than 1500 attack." A grim reaper, whose cloak was burning at the end of the sleeves and with flames coming from the bottom, appeared. (1000/1500)

"That's why." Drake answered.

"And Scorch Reaper gains 500 attack for every Fire monster in my graveyard." S. Reaper (1000/2000-2500/2000)

"Oh, crap." Billie muttered.

"Reaper, destroy Command Knight." With a wave of the Reaper's bone hand, Command Knight was destroyed in an inferno.

E: 5700 Lp

B: 6200 Lp

S. Fighter (2100/1300-1900/1300)

"My turn is over."

Billie drew another card. "I activate Card of Sanctity, so we draw until our hands are refilled." Both girls got cards so their hands had six cards. "I play Cost Down. I discard a card from my hand and the monsters in my hand go down two stars. Since she's only a four star monster now, I summon Amazoness Queen." A tan, blue haired woman with an eye patch over one eye and carrying a big sword appeared. (2400/1800-2600/1800)

"And I'll make her a little stronger by playing another A. Forces." (2600/1800-2800/1800)

"Amazoness Queen, reap her Reaper." The woman cut the skeleton in half with a swing of her sword.

E: 5400 Lp

B: 6200 Lp

S. Fighter (1900/1300-1700/1300)

"I set one card down and end my turn."

Elle drew. "I summon Solar Flare Dragon." A flaming serpent Dragon appeared. (1500/1000)

S. Fighter (1700/1300-1900/1300)

"I'm going to crank up the heat with Molten Destruction." A large volcano rose from the ground. "This field spell raises the attack of all Fire monsters by 500 but makes them lose 400 defense points."

S. Fighter (1900/1300-2400/900), S.F. Dragon (1500/1000-2000/500)

"I'll make things a little hotter. I'm equipping Scorch Fighter with Salamandra." A fiery aura surrounded the woman. (2400/900-3100/900)

"While you do that, I'll activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted to bring back Command Knight." (1200/1900-2900/1500)

A. Queen (2800/1800-3200/1800), S. Fighter (3100/900-3300/900)

"Fighter, attack Amazoness Queen!" The fire woman threw her staff at the Amazoness, but when the flames vanished the Queen was still there.

E: 5400 Lp

B: 6000 Lp

"Amazoness Queen stops all Amazoness from being destroying by attacks."

Elle sighed. "Oh, well. Your turn. And since my turn is over, you lose 500 life points from my Dragon."

E: 5400 Lp

B: 5500 Lp

Billie drew a new card. "I summon Amazoness Trainee." A young girl with tan skin and dark hair appeared next to her queen. The girl wore a blue top and blue skirt, both had black spots. A gold chained weapon in her hands. (1500/1300-3100/1300)

A. Queen (3200/1800-3600/1800), C. Knight (2900/1500-3300/1500)

"Now, I play my spell card, Amazoness Fighting Spirit. Then, I attack with my Trainee! When my spell card is out, my Amazoness gains 1000 attack points when attacking a stronger monster." (3100/1300-4100/1300)

"What?" Elle watched as the girl twirled her chain and threw the blade on the end at the Scorch Fighter, destroying the warrior.

E: 4600 Lp

B: 5500 Lp

"Command Knight, destroy Solar Flare Dragon!" The woman fired a blue beam from her sword, shattering the dragon into pieces.

E: 3300 Lp

B: 5500 Lp

"Queen, attack her directly." The woman followed her mistress's command and attacked the duelist.

E: 0000 Lp

B: 5500 Lp

Elle sighed as her Life Points dropped. "Hey." She looked to see Billie standing in front of her. "If you don't challenge me to a rematch before the year is over, I'll kill your ass." The Slifer Queen smiled and wrapped her arms around her roommate.

"Thanks, Billie."

Drake walked back to the field and to the girls. "May I?"

Billie nodded as the boy took her hand raised it up. "Ladies and Gentlemen," He spotted Pharaoh in Banner's arms. "And cat, it is my pleasure and honor to introduce the Slifer Queen, Billie Daniels!" The orange haired Slifer announced.

The Amazoness duelist bowed with smile.

Drake grasped Elle's hand and raised it too. "And the unofficial Slifer Princess, Elle Roux!"

All of the watchers clapped for the two girls.

XXXXXXXX

After the duels, the Slifers students were in the dining hall. Every Friday night, the seven of them got together in the dining hall to play poker. They had snacks, sodas and would just play until one of them had all the chips, which Billie brought from home.

Jet was using the stove to make something for Chumley. Students were allowed to use the kitchen to cook as long as they used their own food and cleaned up afterward.

He walked over to the table and placed a very thick grilled cheese sandwich. "Here. Like I promised."

"Lishus." The large teen started to devour the sandwich.

Drake drooled, looking at the sandwich. "Dude, that looks really good."

"It's not for you." Elle stated.

"Chumley earned it." Jaden smiled.

"Chumley, where did you get those rockin' cards?" Drake asked.

Chumley swallowed before answering. "From my grandpa. He was gonna give them to my dad but he didn't want 'em so I got them. Grandpa even taught me how to duel with these cards."

"That's cool." Syrus said as he folded.

Chumley looked at his new empty plate. "Uh...Jet, do you think you could make another?"

The dark haired teen stood up and walked back into the kitchen. He started to make another sandwich. The Magician duelist looked over his shoulder, nobody was looking.

"_Alferus." _He whispered. A drawer near the opposite end of the kitchen opened and a spatula came floating towards him.

**XXXXXXXX**

**(End of Part one of the three part event, Weekend Champions, is over. Between Chumley kicking ass, the Slifer Queen and Jet's secret its interesting. I had Chumley learn and get his cards from his grandpa because all we know about him is he likes grilled cheese and he can draw.)**

**(Jet knows magic. It's mostly small stuff and it won't be in every chapter. Or at least the actual magic won't, he also knows a little stage magic.)**

**(A cookie for anyone who can figure out where I got the name 'Selene' from. And **_**yes, **_**the brother Milton has going to the school is Harrington, the annoy tennis guy.)**

**(Now for the cards.)**

**(Card Info)**

**Koala Sumo **

**Level: 6 **

**Earth/Beast **

**2100/1800 **

**Effect: When your opponent has a monster and you don't, you can special summon this monster. (A large grey koala in a sumo diaper.)**

**Koala Elder **

**Level: 4 **

**Earth/Beast **

**500/2100 **

**Effect: Pay 500 LP, this monster can switch ATK and DEF stats until the end of the turn. If you choose, this monster can switch into defense mode after attacking. (A small koala that looked like Yoda.) (I also fused his walking stick with his lifesaver by making the stick the length of the lifesaver.)**

**Hulking Koala**

**Level: 8**

**Earth/Beast**

**3000/2500**

**Effect: During your Main Phase, destroy one defensive monster on your opponent's field.**

**(A koala version of the Hulk.)**

**Scorch Breather**

**Level: 4**

**Fire/Pyro**

**1500/1000**

**Effect: When this monster is summoned, inflict 500 Life Points for every Fire Monster on your field. (A large man in yellow pants holding a burning torch in each hand. The bottoms of his pants are on fire.)**

**Scorch Fighter**

**Level: 4**

**Fire/Warrior**

**1500/1300**

**Effect: This monster gains 200 attack points for every Fire monster on the field. (A fighter wearing a yellow martial arts outfit. She carries a bo staff.)**

**Scorch Reaper**

**Level: 7**

**Fire/Zombie**

**1000/2000**

**Effect: This monster gains 500 attack points for every Fire monster in your Graveyard. (A reaper with burning sleeves and flames coming from the bottom of its cloak.)**

**(And for the first time...)**

**(Spell List)**

**(Masters of these don't need to say the spell to use it.)**

**Alferus- Low level levitation spell. Cannot be used on anything bigger then toddler.**

**(From the last chapter) Kelta- Low level teleportation spell. The more people teleported, the more energy used. **


	4. Weekend Champions Part Two

**(Disclaimer: I do not own...blah, blah, blah...) **

**(I do own my OCs, the cards I make up.)**

**(On to Part two of Weekend Champions)**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Previously on Dragonb...wait...sorry...on RFC...)_

"_Students, since class has been in session for a few weeks now, every dorm will be having a tournament to decide the King or Queen of the Dorm. For the Slifer and Ra dorms, they will be having two tournaments, one for girls and another for boys. Since there are fewer girls than boys in this dorm, the girls will be having their tournament, after dinner. However, this tournament is not mandatory. You do not have to partake in the tournament if you don't want to."_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, and cat, it is my pleasure and honor to introduce the Slifer Queen, Billie Daniels!" The orange haired Slifer announced._

Chapter 4: Weekend Champions (Part Two: Thinning the Herd)

It was day two of the Weekend Tournaments and with the girls already finished with theirs the previous night, it was the boy's turn.

Drake walked out to the center field. "Slifer Ladies, Gentlemen and Pharaoh! Today we will be our Slifer King Tournament! Anyone who wanted not to partake was not added into the brackets! This will be a single elimination tournament. For those of you who don't understand what that means, you lose you're out! We'll be going all the way to the Semi-Finals, then tomorrow will be the Finals in the morning and after that there will be partying like nobody's business. Unfortunately, the party will have to end at a reasonable hour, we have school on Monday."

Billie sighed. "Does he ever shut up?"

"He should stop in a few moments." Jet chuckled.

"He sure can talk, can't he?"

The group of Slifers turned to see Eli and Scarlet behind them. "So, who won the tournament last night?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, who is the new Slifer Queen?" Eli smirked.

"Billie."

Elle sighed. "I came in second."

"I'm sure you did your best, Elle." The Obelisk boy said.

Elektra smiled. "Second is still very good, Elle."

"Thanks."

The duels quickly got under way. Slifers were eliminated one after another and five students were dominating the competition. The students were Jaden, Jet, Drake, Milton and to some surprise, Syrus.

"Dark Magician, end it." The Spellcaster duelist ordered.

Jet's duels never lasted very long and neither did Jaden's.

"Skydiver Scorcher!"

While the twins were the top contenders, Drake, Milton and Syrus weren't exactly having troubles.

Like Drake said on day one, he used Dragons and some pretty powerful ones.

"Luster Dragon 2, destroy his monster!"

Milton was pretty good with his Rock monsters but Syrus beat him with some doing. The small Slifer used a Machine Archetype, known as Vehicroids.

The semi-finals were about to start with Jaden dueling Drake.

"Who do you think will win?" Chumley asked.

"Well, despite Jaden's attitude, his deck is actually very strategic. He has twenty different ways to fuse his monsters." Eli thought aloud.

"It's not really twenty." Jet said.

"Drake focus is less on strategy, more on beating his opponent into a pulp with very powerful dragons." Billie said.

"So, Jaden's Combos vs. Drake's Power." Scarlet mused.

"DUEL!"

Jaden: 8000 Lp

Drake: 8000 Lp

Drake drew a sixth card. "I summon Mystic Baby Dragon in defense mode." A small green dragon appeared on Drake's field. (1200/800)

The cuteness of this monster effected every girl watching.

"It's so adorable!" Elle said.

"I just want to hug it." Scarlet cooed.

Drake sighed and sweatdropped at the girls' reaction to his monster. "I end my turn."

"Ok. Kind of a letdown but ok. I play Graceful Charity. You know how it works, I get to draw three cards and drop two cards." The Hero duelist drew three cards from his deck, looked at the cards he drew then at his hand. "I'll discard these two. Now, for the sweet part, I play Miracle Fusion. I'll fuse the two Heroes in my Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Blizzard Leviathan." A female hero in blue and white clothing, holding a white spear. (2400/1300)

"And I'll keep the fusion summoning going with Parallel World Fusion."

Drake arched his eyebrow. "I haven't heard of that one. Could you explain what that one does?"

"Yeah, sure. I can take any Elemental Heroes that were removed from play and place them back into my deck and I can fuse them together. Meet the Elemental Hero Absolute Zero." Another white armored hero appeared. This one had long flowing cape behind him. (2500/2000)

"I have a feeling things are about to get very cold." Drake took a step backwards.

"And he gains 500 attack points for every other Water monster on the field, like Leviathan." (2500/2000-3000/2000)

"Leviathan, attack his Baby Dragon." The girl went over to the little dragon and slashed it in half.

"And when she attacks a monster in defense mode, my opponent loses half of difference between her attack points and that monster's defense points." The two halves of the dragon frozen into solid ice then, on Leviathan's command the two chunks of ice moved and slammed into Drake.

J: 8000 Lp

D: 7200 Lp

"Absolute Zero, attack Drake directly." The ice hero threw a large icicle at the Dragon duelist.

J: 8000 Lp

D: 4200 Lp

"Now, I place two facedowns and that will be it for me."

Drake smiled. "Well, that was a sweet turn, Jaden. But my turn is going to be even sweeter. Since you destroyed Mystic Baby Dragon by battling him, I can summon his big brother, Mystic Dragon!" A much larger version of the baby dragon appeared with a mighty roar. (3600/2400)

"And I haven't even drawn yet." Drake grinned as he drew. "I activate Double Summon. For my first summon, I play Blizzard Dragon but he won't be staying because I sacrifice him to summon Strong Wind Dragon!" First a blue dragon appeared then was replaced by a larger muscular green dragon. (2400/1000)

"And when he is summoned and the monster I sacrificed to summon him is a Dragon, he gains half of that dragon's attack points." The muscle covered dragon roared as its strength increased. (2400/1000-3300/1000)

"But his power won't stop there, I equip him with Megamorph." (3300/1000-5700/1000)

"Wind Dragon, attack Leviathan!" The dragon breathed a torrent of flame.

"I activate my facedown, Negate Attack!" The flames harmlessly bounced off the shield that protected the Heroes.

"I end my turn then."

Jaden's turn was quick after he drew. "I'll switch both my monsters to defense mode and set a monster then end my turn."

Drake drew to start his turn. _'Ok, his other facedown could be another trap. Heavy Storm is my best bet but it would destroy Megamorph. If I attack and let him use his trap, he could pull Skyscraper and destroy my monsters. I guess I don't have a choice.' _

"I play Heavy Storm!" With a mighty wind, Jaden's facedown and Drake's Megamorph were destroyed.

S.W. Dragon (5700/1000-3300/1000)

"Now, I'll bring out Luster Dragon." A blue dragon appeared. This one was smaller than the other two. (1900/1600)

"I'll attack Leviathan with Strong Wind Dragon. And this guy has a piercing ability." Once again, the green dragon shot fire from its mouth, but this time, the girl was destroyed.

J: 6000 Lp

D: 4200 Lp

"Now, Mystic Dragon, melt his ice hero." This dragon breathed fire, like the first one, but this time in the form of fireball. Absolute Zero was destroyed quickly.

The three dragons frozen over then shattered into pieces. "What happened to my monsters?"

"Oh, when Absolute Zero is destroyed, you lose all of your monsters." Jaden informed him.

"Damn, but my dragon has an effect too, when he destroys a monster, I draw a card." He drew then sighed. "Well, I end my turn."

The Hero duelist drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman." A burly man in blue armor and cape with two water hoses attached to the top of his gloves appeared on the field. (800/1200)

"And when he's chillin' on my field by himself, I draw two cards." The brunette drew again. "Sweet, now I play Spider String. Now, I get to use any card you played last turn. The card I'm gonna use is Double Summon. My next hero is Elemental Hero Burstinatrix." The red clothed heroine appeared in pillar of fire. (1200/800)

"Ok, guys. Attack him together." The blue hero shot twin jets of water while the heroine threw fireballs. Both were aimed at the orange haired teen.

J: 6000 Lp

D: 2200 Lp

"I end my turn."

Drake drew. "I play Second Life. With it, I can special summon a monster from my deck until the end of my turn. It can be any monster but with two conditions. One, I can't summon this turn and second the monster's ability is negated. So, arise, Mystic Dragon!" The large green dragon appeared once more. (3600/2400)

"Dragon, destroy Bubbleman!" The blue hero was incinerated by the dragon's fireball.

J: 3200 Lp

D: 2200 Lp

"Before he's destroyed, I play Mystic Wok."

J: 3200 Lp

D: 5800 Lp

"I set a card and end my turn."

Jaden drew. "I summon Elemental Hero The Heat!" The strong fire hero appeared and flexed as his power grew. (1600/1200-2000/1200)

"Heat, attack him directly!" The hero charged the Dragon duelist.

"I'll play Call of the Haunted to bring Mystic Baby Dragon back from the dead." The small green dragon returned from the graveyard, only to be destroyed once more.

J: 3200 Lp

D: 5000 Lp

"That's gonna come back to haunt me." Jaden muttered. "Burstinatrix, attack him directly!" The fire woman produced a fireball in between her hands and threw it Drake.

J: 3200 Lp

D: 3800 Lp

"That's it for me."

"And since your turn is over, my other Mystic Dragon comes out to play!" The green dragon returned to the field again. (3600/2400)

Drake drew. "I play a tricky little card called Pot of Luck. Now, I roll a dice then flip a coin. The number I roll is how many cards are drawn."

"And the coin?"

"Heads only I draw and Tails means we both draw." A hologram dice appeared then rolled. It finally stopped on four.

Then a hologram coin flipped into the air and landed on tails. "So, we both draw four cards right?"

Drake nodded. "Yeah." Both of them drew four new cards.

"I summon another Blizzard Dragon." The blue dragon Drake used to summoned Strong Wind Dragon appeared once more. (1800/1000)

"Mystic Dragon, attack Heat!" The dragon breathed a fireball, destroying the hero.

J: 1600 Lp

D: 3800 Lp

"Blizzard Dragon, put his heroine into the deep freeze!" The blue dragon breathed blue flames which froze Burstinatrix in place.

J: 1000 Lp

D: 3800 Lp

Drake looked at his cards. "Ok, that is enough damage. Your turn."

Jaden drew. "I summon Winged Kuriboh." A small brown fur ball with two angel wings appeared. (300/200)

Once again, the female viewers gushed over the cute monster, which Jaden ignored. "And to end this duel, I play the spell card, Transcendent Wings!"

"Another card I don't know."

"I send two cards from my hand to my grave. Then I can turn my little buddy into something much better." A bright light shined as the little monster transformed. It now had much larger wings and a helmet that looked like a dragon. (300/200)

"I'll end it with that."

Drake drew and got a little trigger happy. "Mystic Dragon, attack!"

"I was hoping you would do that. During your battle phase, I can tribute my Kuriboh, then destroy any monster you have in attack mode and hit you for the combine attack points they had." The dragon's fireball was thrown back at it and grew, destroying both dragons.

Jaden: 1000 Lp

Drake: 0000 Lp

"_Jaden wins!"_

The group looked at Scarlet after she said that. "Was the Dead or Alive Announcer voice really necessary?"

Elektra looked at her twin. "I felt it was appropriate."

"So, Jay is going to finals." Elle said.

"As is Jet."

The group turned to Professor Banner, who was holding Pharaoh. Although, the cat instantly jumped out of the teacher's arms and into the redheaded Obelisk's. "Oh, Pharaoh. I guess you missed me." She pet him. "I missed you too."

"Hello, Eliot, Elektra. It's been a while since you two have come here." Banner smiled.

"Sorry about that, Professor." Eli said.

"What were you saying about Jet going to the finals?" Billie asked.

"Yeah, don't he and Syrus have to duel first?" Elle asked.

"Normally, yes. But Syrus came to me and forfeited his duel to Jet." Banner explained.

XXXXXXXX

Syrus opened the door to his room and walked in but stopped in his tracks when he saw Eli and Jet watching television.

"Um...why are you in my dorm room watching..." He looked at the television; it was a Soup Opera, he could tell what one. "...Days of Our Lives?"

Both teens looked up at him then back to the television. "First of all, you need to watch more TV, its Beverly Hills 90210." Jet said.

Eli arched an eyebrow. "Why does he need to watch more TV, maybe we should watch less?"

"Don't you even joke about that." Jet became very serious.

"Why are you guys in here?" Syrus asked again.

"We want to know why you forfeited." Jet answered.

"You were in the Semi-Finals." Eli said.

The short teen sighed. "And that was as far as I would have gotten."

"You don't know that."

"Jet isn't invincible." Eli reasoned.

"Even if I wanted to, it's too late now." Syrus said.

Jet grinned. "Not necessarily. How about a private duel? Only Eli get to watch."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Sy."

The little Slifer sighed. "Ok."

"I know just the place." Eli smiled.

The Obelisk led the two Slifers to a secluded clearing the forest, just big enough to have a duel in.

"Syrus, this is your last chance to back out." Jet said.

"I'm good."

The two of them walked to opposite ends of the clearing.

"GAME ON!"

They drew their opening hands.

Syrus: 8000 Lp

Jet: 8000 Lp

"You go first." Jet said.

"R-Right." Syrus' shaky hand reached for his deck.

"Syrus, just take a breath. You don't have to rush." Eli instructed.

Jet smiled. "Yeah, take as long as you need, Runt. There is no hurry."

The small Slifer exhaled and drew his card. "I play Spellbook in the Pot." Both duelists drew three more cards. "I now activate Cost Down. I discard one card then the monsters in my hand lose two stars. I summon Rescueroid." Syrus took a card from his hand and summoned a cartoonish white and blue rescue vehicle. (1600/1800)

"Now, I activate Old Model to the Frontline. I can summon the monster I sacrificed to play Cost Down. Say hello to my Decoyroid. But I'll have him parked in defense mode." A small toy car sped out of Syrus' Graveyard. (300/500)

The blue haired teen took two cards from his hand. "I set one card and play Electronic Motor." A small generator appeared behind the two monsters; wires came out of device and hooked into the Vehicroid, seemingly making them stronger. "This gives all Machines on my field 300 attack points."

Decoy (300/500-600/500), Rescue (1600/1800-1900/1800)

"I end my turn."

Jet chuckled as he drew. "That was a kind of a big turn." He looked at his hand. "Let's see what I can do. First, I'll summon Magician's Valkyria." A sandy blonde female magician in a teal and gold outfit and the scepter was large and curved with round gems. (1600/1800)

"Since I have a monster on the field, I special summon Voodoo Ninja from my hand." A young girl wearing a black cat suit with glowing white magic symbols under a black trench coat. Her lower face was under a half mask and the rest was shadowed by a hood. The girl clenched a skeleton rag doll. (1800/1300)

"Unfortunately, she loses 500 attack points when she summoned this way." It looked like the girl sighed as her power lowered. (1800/1300-1300/1300)

"My Valkyria will gain a little power with Arcanic Spell- Lightning." The orbs on the woman's staff glowed and clacked with an inner lightning. "This spell like all Arcanic Spells can only be played while I have a Spellcaster on my field. For the rest of my turn, a Spellcaster gains 500 attack points and a piercing effect." (1600/1800-2100/1800)

Valkyria saw the orbs glow and grinned. "Valkyria, attack Rescueroid." The female spellcaster raised her staff to the sky. A bolt of lightning came down, striking down Decoyroid, instead of the original target.

S: 6400 Lp

J: 8000 Lp

"As long as Decoyroid is on the field, it has to be attacked first." Syrus said. "And while Rescueroid is on the field, when I lose a Vehicroid in battle, I get to add it to my hand." The boy took the card and placed in his hand.

"Ok, not bad. But I'll still attack with my Ninja." The girl dashed forward, jump kicked the car and flipped back to her spot. "When she attacks a stronger monster, she isn't destroyed,"

S: 6400 Lp

J: 7400 Lp

"And you lose life points I lost from the battle." The girl pulled out a bejeweled knife, and stabbed her rag doll, which turned into a skeleton version of Syrus. As her knife tore into the doll, the Vehicroid duelist felt pain in the same location.

S: 5800 Lp

J: 7400 Lp

"To finish my turn, I place two facedowns." (2100/1800-1600/1800)

The other Slifer drew another card. "I summon Missileroid." A cartoonish missile appeared to the field. (1000/500-1300/500)

"And I'll activate my Field Spell, March of Roid." The grassy forest clearing turned into an airplane hangar. "Then I play the trap, Cyber Summon Blaster." A large laser blaster appeared next to the battery. "Thanks to my Field Spell, I can special summon a level four or lower Vehicroid, if I already have one on the field. Like my Decoyroid." The toy car reappeared. (300/500-600/500)

"And thanks to my Cyber Blaster, you lose 300 Life Points every time I special summon a Machine." The laser fired at the dark hair teen.

S: 5800 Lp

J: 7100 Lp

"I think we could both use a restart so I'm playing Card of Sanctity." Both duelists drew until they had six cards. "Now, I'll turn this duel into my favor with Clockwork Night."

Jet sighed. "That means all my monsters lose 500 attack points and become Machines. While that is happening, your Machines also gain 500 attack points." As he explained, his monsters turned machine versions of themselves.

Missile, (1300/500-1800/500), Decoy (600/500-1100/500, Rescue (1900/1800-2400/1800), V. Ninja (1300/1300-800/1300), M. Valkyria (1600/1800-1100/1800)

The Spellcaster duelist looked at his older brother. "Have you been teaching him?"

The Obelisk chuckled. "No."

"Um...Why is that funny?" Syrus asked.

The other two teens looked back at him. "I use Machines, Electronic Motor and Clockwork Night."

"Oh, ok. Uh...I attack. Missileroid, lock onto Valkyria and fire!" The missile blasted straight for the metal woman. "And when Missileroid attacks a monster, that monster loses 500 attack or defense points, depending that monster's position." (1100/1800-600/1800)

S: 5800 Lp

J: 5900 Lp

"Decoyroid, destroy his Ninja!" The little car started its engine and drove through the girl.

S: 5800 Lp

J: 5600 Lp

"Rescueroid, attack him directly!" The hook on the front of the car shot out and hit Jet.

S: 5800 Lp

J: 3200 Lp

Syrus smiled wide at his lead. "I end my turn."

"And a hell of a turn it was, you're a better duelist then you made others believe." The other Slifer praised as he drew. "You know the saying what doesn't kill makes you stronger."

"Yeah?"

"Well, in this case, what you make stronger will kill you." Jet grinned. "Since you have a monster with more than 2000 attack points, I can special summon Dark Empath." The dark robed woman appeared onto the field. (2400/1600)

"Now, I activate my Arcanic Spell- Tidal Wave. This card destroys all of your Spell and Trap cards." A huge tidal wave rose from the ground and crashed down on Syrus' cards.

As the field spell vanished, the three students were on the field behind the Slifer Dorm. The whole dorm was watching the duel. "What? Why are we here?" Syrus asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't ready." Drake apologized from behind his laptop.

"Syrus, I'm sorry too. We tricked into thinking we were alone." The dark haired duelist said.

Jaden grinned from the balcony. "Dude, Sy, you rock!"

"Keep going, little man!" Billie cheered.

"Way to duel, Syrus!" Elle exclaimed.

Eli smiled softly at the cheers from the young Slifer's friends then turned to Syrus. "Syrus, the duel can stop if you want. And I'm sure Drake could bring that forest clearing hologram again if you want to keep going."

"Yeah, easily."

The shorter duelist shook his head. "I'd like to keep going and try it this way."

Jet nodded. "Ok, it's still my turn. So, I summon Dark Magic Apprentice." In a shine of light, the Dark Magician appeared. Well, it looked like the Dark Magician, only younger, maybe late teens. (1500/1000)

The young apprentice twirled his staff with a smirk. "He is treated as the Dark Magician while on my field. And if I have the real Dark Magician in my hand, I can give up the apprentice to special summon the master."

The blue haired Slifer took a step back. "Oh, boy."

"But since I have Dark Magician in my hand, you don't have to worry so much." Jet grinned as he saw his opponent sigh in relief. "While I can't summon a new Dark Magician, I can make this one stronger. Equip my Apprentice with Dark Magic Staff." The orb on the young magician's staff shined with a purple light. "My equip card can equip to any Spellcaster. That Spellcaster's name becomes the Dark Magician as long as the card is equipped. But when it's already equipped to the Dark Magician, like it is now, something different happens. Dark Magician gains 500 attack points and once per turn, I can activate a Spell card from my Graveyard." (1500/1000-2000/1000)

"I think I'll do that right now." Dark Empath's eyes glowed with lightning. (2400/1600-2900/1600)

"Apprentice, attack with Dark Magic Strike." A photo negative arc came flying out of the magician's staff and sliced through the small car.

S: 4100 Lp

J: 3200 Lp

"My Decoy comes back to my hand, thanks to Rescueroid's ability."

Jet smiled. "That is useful ability. But it won't be happening again! Empath, dismantle his Rescueroid!"

"_This is not personal, my friend."_ Empath said to the car, which smiled and nodded. _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." _The rescue car was ripped apart by dark energy.

S: 2800 Lp

J: 3200 Lp

"That's it for me, Runt." (2900/1600-2400/1600)

Syrus drew, praying for something good. "I summon Decoyroid again." The little monster reappeared. (300/500)

"I play Double Summon, so now, I can normal summon again. I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Armoroid." A space shuttle appeared in both monsters place. Unlike his other monsters, it looked normal until it changed into a large mecha. (2700/2000)

"When I tribute summon him with a Vehicroid as a tribute, all Magic and Trap cards are removed from play."

Jet watched as his cards vanished. "Oh damn."

"Armoroid, attack his Apprentice!" The eyes of mech lit up and fired lasers which sliced the teen magician.

S: 2800 Lp

J: 2000 Lp

"I end my turn." Syrus said.

The Spellcaster duelist drew. "I play Arcanic Spell- Corruption. I can take control of a monster on your field and give 400 extra attack points."

Syrus gasped when his monster's eyes glowed purple and glowing purple lines when up and down his body. Armoroid then walked to Jet's side of the field. (2700/2000-3100/2000)

Jet seemed to pause. "Armoroid, wrap this up." Once again, the robot's eye fired lasers, knocking Syrus off his feet.

S: 0000 Lp

J: 2000 Lp

"Hey, Syrus. Come with me." The two Slifers walked off. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry again."

"It's ok."

"I also wanted to tell you a story. Ten years ago, a child opens his very first Duel Monsters pack. The first card in that pack was a very rare and powerful monster. His father said that, it was destiny. He was meant to use that card and ever since then the child used a deck with that card."

"What was the card?" Syrus asked.

The Spellcaster duelist pulled his deck out of his case and took one card from the deck. "This one." He showed the card to Syrus. It was his Dark Magician.

"The kid was you."

Jet nodded. "Syrus, my father once told me an 'sickness' that I think you have. The beginning duelist jitters. Basically what it means, you have stage fright, but a small form of it. It isn't crippling but you do better when nobody is around. So, the next time you duel in front of others, I want you to block out everything but your cards and your opponent's cards."

Syrus smiled. "Thanks. I...uh...try that."

XXXXXXXX

Jet walked into and turned on the lights to a large not completely furnished rec room. He sat down on the couch and fanned out his Soul Weapon deck on the coffee table in front of the couch and started going through it.

_Flashback..._

"_Tomorrow should be an interesting." Jet mused, looking over the ocean._

_Jaden chuckled and smiled wide. "We haven't dueled each other in a while. It should be fun." Then he got an idea. "Hey, let's make the duel really interesting!"_

"_What did you have in mind, bro?"_

"_Let's both use our new decks tomorrow. See who's is better." Jaden said._

_The Spellcaster duelist thought then grinned. "That sounds like fun. May the best duelist win."_

_Flashback End..._

Jet had to work through this deck and make it perfect to go up against Jaden's other heroes. He racked his mind, lined up strategies, flipped over cards that could took out and replaced with other cards. He continued working for another half an hour.

"How did you get in here?"

The dark haired Slifer looked up. He saw Eli, Scarlet, Alexis and two other Obelisks standing at the entrance. "That depends...,"

"On?" The blue haired Obelisk asked.

"...how did you get in?"

Alexis scowled. "We have keys, smartass."

Her little brother grinned as he fished a bobby pin out of his pocket. "Yeah, I do too."

Eli chuckled. "I think he got you."

"What did mom and dad say about picking locks?" Scarlet asked.

Jet thought about his next answer. "Don't get caught?"

"That's true." Eli nodded.

"Fine, what did Aunt Sarah say?"

Jet looked around the room. "Why? Is she here?"

Eli chuckled. "Ok, before he out smarts us all, why are you here?"

"I needed a quiet place to think. Why are you here?" Jet asked.

"Don't start that again." Eli said.

"If you needed a place to think, why not use a room in the Slifer dorm?" Alexis asked.

"I figured there was less of a chance I would be interrupted here."

The Obelisk twins looked at each other. "You guys go home. I think we can wait until tomorrow." Eli claimed. The three Obelisks nodded and walked out. After they were out the door, Eli looked over his shoulder then back to Jet, who had continued working on his deck. "Do you want to stay with him or should I?"

The red headed girl looked at her older brother.

Jet looked up when he heard the TV turn on. He then looked up to see his older sister standing right next to him with the remote in her hand. "You think better with the TV on." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He looked back down at his cards.

"Do you need any help?" She say down next to him.

The dark hair duelist shook his head. "No. I've got it."

"You know what your problem is? You never ask for help even when you need it."

He glanced at the red hair teen next to him. "You really want to help?"

"Yes."

XXXXXXXX

_A few hours later..._

Elektra took one last look at the deck and smiled. "I think it's done. Jet, I think we're fin..." She looked at her young brother. The teen girl smiled again when she saw that he had fallen asleep.

She stood up, grabbed a blanket and threw it over him. "Get your rest, kiddo." With that, she walked out of the building and locked the front door.

The next morning, the whole Slifer dorm was in the back, to watch the duel, as was Eli and Scarlet.

"Ok, guys. This is the final duel of Slifer King Tournament! May the best duelist win!"

The Slifer twins shuffled the other's deck then handed it to the other. They walked to their side of the field and drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

**XXXXXXXX**

**(And that's it.)**

**(You heard me the story is over. Go on, get! … I'm kidding. It's only the chapter that is over.)**

**(You'll have to wait until next week to find out Jaden's other hero monsters.)**

**(And this week's cookie goes to anyone who can figure out what scene I made after a scene from 'Criminal Minds'.)**

**(Card Info)**

**Elemental Hero Blizzard Leviathan**

**Level: 7**

**Water/Warrior/Fusion**

**(2400/1300)**

**Effect: Elemental Hero Ice Edge + Elemental Hero Ocean. When this monster destroys an opponent's monster in battle, destroy one Spell or Trap card. This monster inflicts half piercing damage.**

**(Fairy Leviathan from the Megaman Zero Series.)**

**Pot of Luck**

**Normal Spell**

**Effect: First, a dice is rolled, the number the dice landed on, is the number of cards that are drawn. After that, a coin is flipped. Heads, the user is the only one that draws. Tails, both duelist draw. **

**(A pot of gold with the 'Pot of Greed' face on the side.)**

**Voodoo Ninja**

**Level: 4**

**Dark/Warrior**

**1800/1300**

**Effect: This monster is also treated as a Spellcaster. When you control a monster, you can special summon this monster but it loses 500 attack points. When this monster attacks a monster with more attack or defense points, your opponent loses Life Point equal to the Life Points you lost.**

**(A young girl wearing a black cat suit with glowing white magic symbols under a black trench coat. Her face hidden by a half mask and a hood. A skeleton rag doll in her hands, which turns into a skeleton version of the opponent. She slides a slightly curved bejeweled knife out of her sleeve when she causes damage through her final ability.)**

**Arcanic Spell- Lightning**

**Normal Spell**

**Effect: ****Activate only when you have a Spellcaster on the field. One Spellcaster gains 500 attack points and Piercing effect until the end of the turn.**

**(A yellow magical seal.)**

**Arcanic Spell- Tidal Wave**

**Normal Spell**

**Effect: Activate only when you have a Spellcaster on the field. Destroy all of your opponent's Spell and Trap cards.**

**(A blue magical seal.)**

**Dark Magic Apprentice**

**Level: 4**

**Dark/Spellcaster**

**1500/1000**

**Effect: While this monster is on the field, it is treated as 'Dark Magician'. You can sacrifice this monster to special summon a 'Dark Magician' from your hand.**

**(The original Dark Magician but he looks like he's in his late teens.)**

**Dark Magic Staff**

**Equip Spell**

**Effect: Equip to any Spellcaster. That monster is treated as the 'Dark Magician' while equipped. If the equipped monster is the 'Dark Magician', it gains 500 attack points. Once per turn, you can activate any Magic card from your graveyard. Only if you can use the card, I.E. Ritual Cards. You can't activate the same Magic card twice in a row.**

**(The Dark Magician's staff glowing with a purple aura.)**

**Arcanic Spell- Corruption**

**Equip Spell**

**Effect: Activate only when you have a Spellcaster on the field. Equip to an opponent's monster. You take control of that monster while this card is equipped. That monster also gains 400 attack points.**

**(A purple magical seal.)**


	5. Weekend Champions Part Three

**(I do not own anything I based off something owned by some big company.)**

**(I own everything else.)**

**(Happy Reading.)**

**XXXXXXXX**

_(Previously on RFC...)_

_Since Jaden's Heroes slayed Drake's Dragons and Syrus forfeited his place in the tournament, it was brother vs. brother._

_After discussing it, both Yukis decided to use their new cards. With Scarlet helping Jet remake his deck and Jaden's deck practically unseen, nobody is quite sure how this final duel will end up._

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Weekend Champions (Part 3: Brothers in Arms) 

"DUEL!"

Jet: 8000 Lp

Jaden: 8000 Lp

"I'll kick things off!" Jaden drew his sixth card. "I summon Cyber Hero Colonel Warrior!" A tall, black armored man appeared. One of hands was a red blaster with a laser sword coming out of it. He wore a blue cape. (1500/1300)

"Since he likes to command others, if he is summoned and I have no monster on the field, I can summon another Cyber Hero." A purple humanoid now stood next to Colonel. It had long cannons as forearms. (1800/1200)

"And Colonel gives all Cyber Heroes 400 attack points on my field."

C. Warrior (1500/1300-1900/1300), (1800/1200-2200/1200)

"So, that's what Jaden's other heroes are like." Syrus said in slight awe.

"They look really cool." Elle said.

Scarlet grinned. "Their abilities are even cooler."

"They're very different from his others too." Eli said.

"Do you mind explaining why?" Drake asked.

"First of all, they are all Machines." Eli started.

"They share an ability in combine with their own unique ones." Elektra continued.

"What ability is that?" Chumley asked.

"They all are considered Warrior monsters as well." Eli spoke.

Scarlet smiled. "And they all have stronger evolved forms too."

"I'll set one card facedown. I think I call it there. And with my turn over, Napalm Fire's ability kicks in." Jaden grinned.

"Now, I lose 200 life points for every card in my hand." Jet braced himself as Napalm took aim and fired five shots at the dark haired duelist.

Je: 7000 Lp

Ja: 8000 Lp

"Duel has only begun and Jaden already has a small lead." Drake said. "I have a feeling Jet will be fighting an uphill battle."

"Don't underestimate Jet's cards. They can be just as nasty as Jaden's." Elektra spoke.

"My turn." Jet drew. "I'll bring a monster to my hand with Reinforcement of the Army." The Soul Weapon duelist took another card from his deck and placed it in his hand. "And special summon it with Advancing March." Over Jet's forearm appeared a black and yellow arm guard which was attached to a matching blade over his middle finger by a small chain. (1600/1200)

"I summon Soul Weapon- Hawk Sword." The red gauntlet blade replaced the smaller arm guard. (1800/1400)

"With it summoned, I can also special summon Soul Weapon- Cobra Chain." The metal cobra wrapped around Jet's arm. (1900/1000)

"Now, I'll take a trick I learned from Syrus." The dark haired teen held up his last card.

"What trick did he learn from me?" The little teen blinked.

"A restart, with Card of Sanctity." Both duelists drew until they hand full hands. "I play something Billie should be familiar with, The A. Forces."

(1600/1200-2200/1200), H. Sword (1800/1400-2400/1400), C. Chain (1900/1000-2500/1000)

"Hawk Sword, attack Colonel!" Hawk Sword reappeared as Jet dashed in.

"Not this turn. I activate the trap card, Magnet Barrier! If I have two or more Machine monsters, you can't attack any Machine on field." Jet stopped when a barrier appeared, stopping him from attacking the monsters.

"That's good card to have for a Machine deck." Eli nodded.

"Yeah. Wish I had a card like that." Syrus sighed.

The older teen looked at him. "I have an extra copy. You can have it."

"Really?"

Eli smiled and nodded.

"I can't attack your monsters but I can still attack." Jet grinned as the arm guard appeared.

"My trap card protects my monsters." Jaden protested before his eye's widened when his brother vanished. "Where did you...?" He then felt a stabbing in his gut.

Je: 7000 Lp

Ja: 5800 Lp

The Hero duelist looked behind him and saw Jet standing there. "Hornet Stringer can attack my opponent directly. Your trap protected your monsters from being attacked, not you." He then disappeared again, and reappeared standing at his original spot.

Jaden noticed a black butterfly mark appearing on his stomach. "What's up with the butterfly?"

"Every time my Stringer causes battle damage, a Butterfly Counter appears on my opponent. And for every two counters on my opponent, they lose 500 Life Points." Jet explained "I place a facedown and end my turn."

"You weren't kidding. Those were some nasty cards." Drake said, in awe.

"I can't believe there is a monster that can attack life points directly with so many attack points." Chumley said.

"And they're only gonna get better from here." Syrus smiled.

"How would you know, Sy?" Billie questioned.

"When Jaden dueled Chazz a few weeks ago, Jet went first and dueled Chazz's friend. He used these cards and beat him easily." The Vehicroid duelist explained. "Twice."

"Twice?" Eli asked. "They dueled two times?"

"No, Torimaki used..."

"Nutrient Z twice at the same time." Eli sighed.

"How did you know?" Syrus asked.

"That is one of his favorite strategies. If you beat him once, you'll be able to beat him twice back to back." Scarlet spoke.

"Maybe I should have a talk with him." Eli said.

Jaden drew a card. "I play Emergency Armor. I send one of Cyber Hero on the field to graveyard and special summon the armor version of that monster from my deck or hand. So, I evolve my Napalm Fire into Cyber Hero Napalm Armor." The purple humanoid broke apart. The pieces flew towards Jaden, becoming like armor on him. The armor had large purple gauntlets, boots, chest plate and helmet. The cannons became shoulder mounted and slightly shorter. (2400/2000-2800/2000)

"So, that's the stronger version?" Billie asked.

Scarlet nodded. "They can be summoned by normal means like any other high rank monster or through a card like, Emergency Armor and I think there's one more." She turned to Eli.

"Cross-Armor. It's a continuous spell." Eli confirmed.

"Since I summoned a monster through Emergency Armor, I can't normal summon this turn. So I'll attack with Napalm Armor." The cannons on Jaden's back moved and aimed at Jet. Hornet Stringer shifted into Cobra Chain. Two massive blasts exploded out of the cannons, destroying the chain weapon.

Je: 6700 Lp

Ja: 5800 Lp

"And when Napalm Armor destroys a monster, you lose life points equal to that monster's current attack points." The cannons fired again, hitting the dark haired teen like a bull's eye.

"Man, this is getting a little intense." Elle said.

"It is?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah, it's almost getting there." Elle nodded.

Je: 4200 Lp

Ja: 5800 Lp

H. Stringer (2200/1200-2000/1200), H. Sword (2400/1400-2200/1400)

"Colonel isn't strong enough to beat your monster, I'll end my turn."

The Soul Weapon duelist drew. "I sacrifice my two weapons to summon Soul Weapon- Grizzly Axe." The teen now held a large battle damaged axe. (2700/2200-2900/2200)

"Grizzly Axe, attack Colonel!" Jet threw the axe, which slip the cyber warrior in two.

Je: 4200 Lp

Ja: 5100 Lp

N. Armor (2800/2000-2400/2000)

"That will do for now."

"Geez...They keep one upping each other!" Drake said.

"That's how it usually goes for those two." Scarlet giggled.

Jaden drew. "I summon Cyber Hero Wood Tomahawk." A teal armored Native American appeared, one of his hands was an axe. (2000/1000)

The Hero Duelist grinned under his mask. "Next, I play a card I know you hate, Clockwork Night."

N. Armor (2400/2000-2900/2000), W. Tomahawk (2000/1000-2500/1000)

Jet sighed as his Axe grew smaller. "Damn it..." G. Axe (2900/2200-2200/2200)

"Sy, remember during your duel, Jet asked if I taught you?" Eli asked.

Syrus blinked. "Yeah."

"I did teach Jaden how to make a Machine deck."

"Looks like it's over, bro. Napalm Fire, destroy his Axe!" The armor took aim and was ready to fire.

Jet grinned. "I'll be hanging on a bit longer, thanks to Protecting the Weak."

"Protecting the Weak?" Jaden asked. The two blasts caused a smokescreen, blanketing the opposite side of the field.

Jet chuckle could be heard through the smoke. "When a monster on my field is weakened then attacked, I can summon a monster to protect the weaken monster." As the smoke cleared, Jet was seen with a large purple shield, which covered his whole arm. It was triangle shaped shield with shark fin blade in the middle. (2400/3200-2800/3200)

"Wow, good trap." Elle spoke.

"And when Shark Fin Shield stops an attack while in defense mode, my opponent loses life points equip to half of that monster's attack points." Jet rocketed forward, slamming the shield into the armored duelist.

Je: 4200 Lp

Ja: 3650 Lp

"Ok, I play Twister. I give up 500 life points and destroy one face up Spell or Trap card." A huge tornado ripped apart Jet's A. Forces.

S.F. Shield (2800/3200-2400/3200)

"I end my turn."

Jet drew and looked at it. _'Soul Weapon- Valor Soul. One out of the two strongest cards in my deck, but can't use it yet.' _His eyes went to the first sentence of the monster's ability. _'This monster can only be special summoned by Limit Drive's effect. I'll have to buy time.'_

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" White swords of light surrounded Jaden's field.

"Cool, now we should be able to catch our breath a little." Billie sighed in relief.

"I summon Soul Weapon- Starfish Shuriken." The large metal star crashed into the ground behind Jet. (1700/1100)

"With that, my turn is over."

"That's it?" Drake asked.

"I think he's try to find something." Chumley stated.

Jaden drew his new card. "I'll set a monster and that's all I can do."

"That is all he can really do." Elle shrugged.

Jet's turn started again. He sighed at his card. _'Not it.'_

"I sacrifice Grizzly Axe to summon Soul Weapon- Scorpion Mace." A metal scorpion appeared in Jet's hand. He held the body like a handle and end of the tail was larger than the tail itself. (2400/1200)

"And when this weapon is summoned, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card." The tail shot out and slammed into Jaden's Clockwork Night, shattering it.

N. Armor (2900/2000-2400/2000), W. Tomahawk (2500/1000-2000/1000)

"Mace attack his Tomahawk!" Jet swung the mace, crushing the native warrior.

Je: 4200 Lp

Ja: 3250 Lp

"I end my turn."

Jaden drew. "I play Spellbook Inside the Pot." Both Yukis drew three more cards. "Now, I play one of the cards I drew. Heavy Storm!" The swords stopping Jaden from attack were blown away by a massive storm.

"Then I play Painful Tribute. With it, I can summon a high ranking monster, even if I don't have the monsters to summon it. But in return I have to give up 1000 life points for every monster I don't sacrifice." Jaden explained.

"Since the monster I'm summoning needs three sacrifice to be summoned, I pay 2000 life points and Napalm Armor to summon Cyber Hero- Bass Armor!" Napalm Armor disappeared as Jaden sacrificed the monster.

Je: 4200 Lp

Ja: 1250 Lp

"Why didn't he just give up three thousand life points and keep both monsters?" Chumley asked.

"Painful Tribute's last effect. If you don't sacrifice monster in combination with the life points, the summoned monster can't attack the turn it's summoned." Scarlet explained.

The armor the Hero duelist wore was black with yellow gauntlets and boots. There was a blade on the outside of each gauntlet. Around his neck was small brown scarf. (3800/3200)

"Plus I'll give him a little extra strength with Fighting Spirit. The monster equipped with this, gains 300 attack points for every monster on your field." (3800/3200-4700/3200)

"Holy crap!" Drake exclaimed.

"That is way too much monster!" Billie said.

"Bass, attack Starfish Shuriken!" Jaden charged black energy into his hands and blasted the shuriken into pieces.

Je: 1200 Lp

Ja: 1250 Lp

B. Armor (4700/3200-4400/3200)

"I end my turn."

"Man, one attack and it's practically tied!" Elle claimed in awe.

Jet looked at his deck before drawing. _'I got three more cards and still didn't get Limit Break. If I don't draw it now, I could lose. Give me a little luck here.' _

"_You must believe in the Heart of the Cards."_ He heard in his head.

'_That is the last time I fall asleep watching reruns of Duelist Kingdom.' _Jet drew then smiled at his card. "I play the spell card, Limit Break. I sacrifice my Shark Fin Shield and Scorpion Mace to special summon Soul Weapon- Valor Soul!" Both of Jet's weapons vanished and his clothes changed colors. They now had a red and black color scheme with a fleur-de-lis on each pant leg. His hands glow light red and flicker with red electricity. (3500/3000)

B. Armor (4400/3200-4100/3200)

"Geez...what is up with the really strong monsters?" Billie said

"Sweet monster, bro. But I still win, thanks to Bass' ability. You see, when he destroys a monster in battle, I can choose not to inflict the battle damage and instead inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points." Jaden chuckled.

"Just wait. I play Leveled Battlefield. If you have a monster that has more attack points then its original attacks points, for the rest of my turn, one monster's attack points becomes equal to that monster's." (3500/3000-4100/3000)

"Ok, bro. Let's give these guys a show they won't forget. I attack Bass with Valor Soul!" Jet rushed in.

Jaden smiled. "Yeah, let's end this!" He charged forward.

Elle shielded her eyes. "I can't watch!"

Jet threw a punch, which Jaden caught. He in return tried to punch Jet, who also stopped the attack. They were dead locked.

"Waste of an attack, Brother. Bass can't be destroyed in battle."

"Neither can Valor Soul. But there's a few more tricks up my sleeve. When I attack a monster with this, it gains 100 attacks points equal to that monster's level and if it attacks a monster that had more attack points or the same attacks as Valor had at the beginning of the battle, it gains 1000 attack points." Red electricity gathered into Jet's hands.

Jaden's eye widened upon hearing this. "What?"

V. Soul (4100/3000-5900/3000)

The electricity in the teen's hands caused an explosion, sending Jaden backwards. He landed on the ground hard. The explosion also caused smoke to fill the duel field.

Je: 1200 Lp

Ja: 0000 Lp

Since nobody heard what either duelist said, everyone was confused about what happened exactly. "What happened?" Drake asked.

The Amazoness duelist shrugged. "I can't tell."

As the smoke began to clear, the older Yuki twins jumped over the rail and went over to the field. After the smoke finally disappeared, it was still hard to tell who won, as Jaden was on his butt and Jet was kneeling.

"I still can't tell who won." Syrus said.

"I don't know. I wasn't looking!" Elle exclaimed.

Finally, Jet got back into his feet. "Everyone, your new Slifer King, Jet Yuki!" Scarlet announced with a smile.

Everyone was still confused until they saw the life point counters, confirming Jet's victory. After that, the crowd roared with cheering.

After the duel, Jet was resting on his bed. He was ignoring the party outside and was reading.

"Finally, there you are."

The Spellcaster duelist looked up to see Billie standing at the foot of his bed. "Why aren't you outside, like everyone else?"

"Same reason I'm guessing you aren't." He sat up.

Billie rolled her eyes. "I was looking for you."

Jet placed his book down and stood up. "Then I was wrong. Because I already knew where I was."

"What are you reading?" She gestured to the book.

Jet glanced down at the book. "Sherlock Holmes."

"Well, the people wants to see their King." Billie said.

Jet smiled. "Well, this King would rather have his very beautiful and intelligent Queen amuse the people."

"Don't kiss up." Billie giggled.

"Why not? Accord to rumors, the Slifer King and Queen are supposedly 'destined' to date." Jet said.

"Really?" The platinum blonde arched his eyebrow.

"That's what Chumley told me."

Billie smirked. "Are you asking me out, my King?"

"I don't think so." The dark haired teen mused. "But I will do this." He kissed her forehead. After which the teen started to turn.

But he was stopped when she grabbed him by his collar. "Oh, no. If you're gonna kiss me, you have to do it right." They shared a long kissed.

XXXXXXXX

_Later..._

"Why are we here?"

"Yeah, it's freaking freezing out here."

The group of students looked over to the Ra Yellow girls who were complaining about their current surroundings. The group consisted of Drake, Billie, Elle, Bastion, Jaden, Jet and the two Ra girls. They were waiting near a big gate and slightly large building.

One of the girls was Camille Messer. She had a slightly voluptuous frame with long green hair and red-brown eyes. She was clad in the regular Ra Yellow girls' uniform, although she did have a gold chain with black metal bat around her left wrist.

The other girl was Parker Morrison. She was a athletic girl with very well-toned body and tan skin. She had long red-purple hair, tied into a high ponytail and blue eyes, two long scars that went from above her right eye to right cheek. She wore the Ra Yellow top and black combat pants.

"You should have brought jackets or something." Elle mused. The two Slifer girls had brought their jackets with them.

"And before you ask, no. Nobody will give you the jackets we have. You made your bed now you have to sleep in it." Jet spoke coldly. He, like the Slifer girls, brought a jacket. Much like the most of his attire, the jacket was black. His mom made it custom before letting him wear. She added two lime green bands of fire around the right bicep, which crossed on the outside of the sleeve and Jet's skull design right over his heart.

"I guess Jet is getting tired of waiting."

The group looked towards the gate, which was opening. Walking through the gate was Eli, Scarlet, Johnny, Zane, and Alexis.

"What is going on here?" Camille demanded. Jet glanced at Camille, which she noticed. That one glance set shivers up the girl's spine.

"Let's get inside. You must be cold." Eli chuckled as he and the other Obelisks led the group inside the building. They were led into the large common room, which was actually the same room Jet fell asleep in the night before.

"Before we get down to business, I think we should explain what this building is." Scarlet said.

"Towards the end of last year, Eli, Elektra and I had an idea." Zane spoke. "We came up with the idea for a new dorm for the school."

"This dorm wouldn't be about who had the best cards, the most money, or who gets all the best grades, this new dorm would be about dueling and dueling only." Eli continued.

"Then why isn't there more Obelisks here?" Elle asked.

Jet raised his hand. "I think I can answer that question."

Eli motioned for Jet to answer. "Go ahead."

"Zane, if it's alright with you, I'm going to use you as an example." Zane just nodded in confirmation. "The Kaiser here is our school's best duelist and he has one of the best decks here too. His Cyber Dragons and the cards surrounding them are unbelievable. And Zane would probably be just as good with a deck he randomly put together. And that is why they aren't more Blues here."

"Thank you. That answers everything." Parker rolled her eyes.

Johnny laughed. "I think you should make it a little clearer, kiddo."

Jet glanced at Johnny coldly. "You haven't earned calling him 'kiddo' yet there, Johnny-boy." Elektra smirked. "And Jet, you're supposed to be playing nice."

"Don't make her call Aunt Sarah." Eli chuckled, silently.

"Yeah, right." He glanced at Johnny again. "Sorry. Anyway, the reason they're not more Obelisks here is simple. Most of them had their success brought for them. Their strongest cards were tracked down to the ends of the earth and brought for piles of money. They went to dueling prep school as children."

"But we're at a dueling school, right now." Camille stated.

Eli stepped forward. "Yes, which is free. The least expensive schools cost around fifty thousand dollars."

"The point Jet is trying to make is everyone in the room has one thing in common. Pure dueling talent." Bastion spoke.

"Thank you, Bastion." The Spellcaster duelist nodded.

"Now, let explain how this would work." Johnny said.

"This dorm isn't an official one, it's more like a club. All of you are still from the dorm your already in. You Slifers are still Slifers and the Ras are still Ras." Elektra explained. "Being here is just a little special treatment."

"Upstairs are bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. Pick which ever room you want." Zane said.

"We also need your Duel Pilots." Eli said as he opened a laptop. The freshmen placed their DPs on the table. Quickly, a program was upload onto each one.

Then one of them started to ring. "Oh, that one's mine." He took it off the table and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Slacker! Where the hell are you?" _Torimaki appeared on his screen.

"Why?"

"_I want a rematch, Slime!"_

"Ok, calm down."

"_Where are you!"_

"Don't go anywhere." He smirked as he put the angry Obelisk on hold.

"He can come here." Eli said.

"What about the secret of this dorm?" Bastion asked.

Scarlet smiled. "We have guard dogs."

"We have guard dogs?" Drake repeated.

"Yeah." Scarlet whistled. Two Siberian Huskies came down the stair and into the room. One had a blue collar and the other had a yellow collar.

The one with the blue collar ran and jumped on top of Jaden, knocking the Slifer over. "Smash, quit it!" He laughed as the dog licked his face without any mercy. "Come on, Smash! I just took a shower!"

The other dog just panted patiently at Elektra's feet. Scarlet kneeled to the dog and started to pet the dog. "Hey, Gypsy. How are you, girl?"

"You guys got Gypsy and Smash here?" Jet asked.

"Yes." Eli nodded. He saw Drake, Billie and Elle looking at him. "They are dogs from back home."

"What about...?" Jaden started to ask, after Smash got off of him. His question was cut off by a low growl. Everyone looked the archway to see another husky with a black collar growling at them. "...Noble?"

"Noble, shut up!" Jet shouted, which caused the husky to stop. "Come here." The dog walked over to him, still weary of the others. The spellcaster duelist kneeled to the dog's level. "You know better than to growl at me like that."

"So, these three are going to make sure nobody breaks in?" Camille asked.

Zane nodded. "And there will be security cameras as well."

"Jet, what about your friend?" Alexis questioned.

"My friend?" Jet arched his eyebrow. Alexis gestured to his DP. "Oh, right." He took the DP off hold with smirk that his siblings recognized. "Torimaki, you want a duel? Go to Main Building, face the doors, then make a right and keep going until you find a big gate with gold-ish building behind it." He then hung up before the Obelisk could say anything.

"What are you planning?" Scarlet asked who had stood up.

Jet glanced up at her for second. "Eli, do you still want to talk to him?"

Eli could only smile as he caught on to Jet's plan, as did Jaden. "Bro, that is devious."

"What?" Camille asked.

Scarlet grinned. "You'll see..."

XXXXXXXX

When Torimaki got to the building, it wasn't Jet that was stand in front of him, but one of three duelists on the island he was hoping he wouldn't have to face.

"So, Torimaki, I hear you wanted to duel a certain Slifer." Eli stated.

"W-What does it matter to you?" Torimaki was slightly scared as he saw Eli had a duel disk on.

Eli's voice became a cold growl. "That Slifer is my kid brother."

"Y-Your kid...?" The blue haired Obelisk looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin.

"I'm your opponent now." Eli threw a cuff on thin rope, which attached to Torimaki's duel disk. "That cuff forces you to duel."

Eli: 8000 Lp

Torimaki: 8000 Lp

Eli drew five cards, then a sixth card. "I'll go first."

"I set a monster in defense mode and a card facedown. I'll end my turn."

Torimaki shakily drew his opening hand and his sixth card. "I summon Luster Dragon." The blue dragon appeared with a roar. (1900/1600)

"And I'll attack with Luster Dragon." The dragon blasted a fireball destroying Eli's monster. _'I could actually do this. I could defeat one of the best duelist on the island.'_

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Torimaki said with a smile.

Eli drew. "I play Graceful Charity and chain it with Dual Draw." The Yuki drew six new cards then discarded two. "Now, I play Tribute to the Dead. I discard a monster from my hand and I get to summon a weaker monster from my graveyard. Say hello to my little monster, Quantity." A small mechanical humanoid appeared in front of Eli. (500/400)

"I activate Inferno Reckless Summon. When I special summon a weak monster, I get to bring any copies to bring the field." Two more robots appeared next to the original one. (500/400) x2

"Yeah, but I get to summon any copies of a monster on my field and summon them to field." As Torimaki spoke, two more dragons appeared. (1900/1600) x2

"With Monster Reborn, I bring back another monster, like this Perfect Machine King." A tall, red and white mecha rose from the ground. (2700/2000)

"He gains 500 attack points for every Machine on the field." (2700/2000-4700/2000)

"I play Solidarity. If I have one type of monster in my graveyard, all monsters on my field with the same type gain 800 attack points." Eli said.

Quantity (500/400-1300/400) x3, P.M. King (4700/2000-5500/2000)

"And I play a personal favorite of mine, Clockwork Night." Eli grinned as his opponent's dragons became incased in metal.

Luster Dragon (1900/1600-1400/1600) x3, Quantity (1300/400-1800/400) P.M. King (5500/2000-7500/2000)

"Then I play Nanotech Virus. Now, I get to take over a Machine monster on your field." One of the now metal dragon flew over to Eli's field. "And he gains1300 attack points takes to my cards." (1400/1600-2700/1600)

"Now, before I begin to attack, I play Long-Range Strike. Now all two star Machine monsters on my field can attack you directly." Each of the little robots got a high tech laser sniper rifle.

"Take him down." The three robots fired their weapons at the blue haired Obelisk. The metal dragon destroyed one of its twins while the giant robot crushed the other with its fist.

E: 8000 Lp

T: 0000 Lp

Eli turned to walk away. "Tell Chazz, stay away from my brothers."

XXXXXXXX

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either."

Chazz scowled at this news. "How could those two slackers be related to the two of the best duelist in school?"

"A-And there's more." Torimaki said.

"What?" Chazz growled.

"Think about it. If they're siblings with Eliot and Elektra that means their father is Carter Yuki." Torimaki explained.

Chazz slammed his fist against the table. Those slime's father was one of the best duelist in the world. There were only a hand full of duelist who have defeated Carter. "They just made it to the top of my list."

**XXXXXXXX**

**(And that's it.)**

**(I hope you like it. It took me while to get this chapter written. Every time I sat down to write, something happened to drag me away from my computer.)**

**(I will not confirm or deny that Camille and Parker are someone we know.)**

**(Sorry, I'm not doing 'Card Info' anymore.)**

**(If you want to know more about a certain card, send me an e-mail or message and I'll get back to you.)**

**Next Time...**

**When Syrus gets a love letter that tells him to go to Girls' Dorm, both he and Jaden could end up getting expelled. Does our favorite hero have a trick up his sleeve?**


	6. The Letter

Chapter 6: The Letter

Elle, Cam, Billie and Parker walked into the Gym after school. They walked up into the stands. The four friends saw Jet with headphones in his ears and laptop in front of him. It was clear he was working on something.

"Hey, Jet. What are you doing?" Billie asked.

Jet didn't respond, just kept working.

"Jet!"

This time, Jet did react with a look up. "You don't have to yell, Billie. I can hear you fine."

"Not the first time. You couldn't." Elle giggled as she sat down next to him.

"What are you working on?" Cam asked.

"Decks. I like to few...spares...around." Jet explained.

Parker arched her eyebrow and looked at the computer screen. "Why?"

"Tag duels. Stops duelists, like Bastion, from making Counter Decks." Jet listed.

"What kind of decks do you have?" Billie asked.

"Warrior, Dragon, Zombie, and an Incest deck."

"Wow." Elle said.

"I don't use them too often." Jet took out his DAP. "Hello?" He paused. "Ok. I understand." He nodded. "Sure, I'll be right there."

Jet hung up then stood and picked up his laptop.

"Where are you going?" Cam questioned.

"To the clubhouse." He smirked then spun his hat in the air, which landed back on his head. He straightened it then walked away.

"Should we come too?" Elle asked.

"I won't stop you."

XXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile..._

Jaden, Syrus and Drake were their last class for the day. Unfortunately, that class was taught by Dr. Crowler.

The blonde man stood at the front of the class. "Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories? How about you, Miss Rhodes?" Alexis stood up.

"Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, and the Trap and Spell cards that can also be monsters or summon token monsters. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter Traps. And Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick-Play, Field, Continuous, Equip and Ritual Cards." Alexis fully explained.

"Perfect!" Crowler smiled. "Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." She responded then sat back down.

"Hmm, now who shall we question next?" The doctor directed his attention to the lower seats, eyeing the Slifers, like wolf searching through a herd of sheep until he finally found a perfect sheep. "You! Syrus Truesdale!" His voice caused the little, light blue-haired boy to jump to his seat. "Explain to the class, what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh… a Field Spell… is the thing… that affects the thing…" Syrus started stammering and shaking, trying to avert his eyes from the class.

"Oh man. He's freaking out. Maybe Eli's advice didn't help." Drake whispered to Jaden.

"Even pre-duelers know the answer to this one, ya Slifer Slacker!" One of the Obelisk students taunted causing most of the Blues to laugh out loud. Chazz was smirking but Alexis was shaking her head at everyone laughing.

"Wait, I know this one!"

"Relax, Sy..." Jaden smiled, trying to calm him down. "You totally got this one!"

"I think not!" Crowler interrupted. "Sit down. Now would someone else, kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in red, thank you." Once again, most of the Blues and some Yellows started to laugh.

"I blew it. I made all the Slifers look bad..." Syrus sighed as he sat down.

"You know something, teach?" Syrus turned his attention to Jaden, who spoke out to the Blue Headmaster. "You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers. I mean, I'm a Slifer that beat you so; when you make fun of the Reds, you're making fun of yourself!" The Yuki twin reasoned.

Crowler became extremely upset at that reasoning and started to bite down on a handkerchief. Now it was Slifer's turn to burst out laughing, even Alexis chuckled a bit under her breath.

_'That's it! I won't this slacker in my school for another second!'_ Crowler thought. _'I'll see to it that he's expelled from here permanently!'_

XXXXXXXX

Jet and the girls made it back to the dorm and found Zane, Eli, and Scarlet in the kitchen standing in front of the large white board with things written on it.

"What's going on?" Parker asked.

"We're trying to think of a name for this dorm." Eli said.

Billie sat down at the table. "What are the opinions?"

"Right now, we have Exodia Gold, Dragon White and Osiris Purple." Scarlet said.

"Exodia Gold is too obvious." Jet spoke up.

"What's up with Dragon White?" Elle asked.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon." Zane explained.

"Unless we want to kiss up to Kaiba, we should scratch that one out." Jet said. "And Osiris Purple just sounds cheesy."

"Since you turned down our ideas, do you have any of your own?" Eli asked.

The Spellcaster duelist walked up to the board. "You had some good ideas." He wrote down, Isis Gold or White and Anubis Black.

"Isis Gold or White?" Cam asked.

"It means the color is up for debate." Jet said.

"Let me guess, you like Anubis Black." Elektra said.

Jet glanced at his sister. "Actually, I like Isis Gold more."

"Really?" Scarlet placed her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

Jet batted his sister's hand away. "It's more iconic sounding."

"Leave him alone, Sis." Eli chuckled. "And he's right about Isis Gold. It does sound pretty iconic."

"I like it." Zane stated. "All in favor of Isis Gold?"

Everyone raised their hands. "Shouldn't we wait for Jaden, Drake and Johnny?"

"They snooze, they lose." Jet retorted.

"They're in class." Elle said.

Eli chuckled. "So Jaden's snoozing."

XXXXXXXX

_Later that day..._

Now, Syrus, Jaden and Drake were in Banner's class and they were joined by Jet, Billie and Elle.

Banner was partway through his lecture. He was talking about different duel strategies, some of which were a little out there.

By the way," Syrus whispered to Jaden who was dozing off during Banner's lecture. "Thanks, Jay."

"No problem Syrus, for what?" Jaden asked, sleepily.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus replied a little too loud. This made the Banner to stop his lecture and looked at them.

Jet noticed Banner looking in their direction. "Looks like it might be my turn."

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

Syrus shot up to his feet from his seat like he did in Crowler's class. "Y-Yes?"

"Do me a favor and bring me Pharaoh will you?"

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus questioned.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked.

Syrus was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. It was the fat tabby cat that was sleeping during the Slifer Welcome dinner. Once again, a chorus of laughter was had at Syrus's expense as the boy picked up the cat and returned it to its owner.

"Drake, are you typing the notes?" Elle asked looking at Drake on his laptop.

"No, I writing down an idea I had earlier." The Dragon duelist shook his head.

"What's the idea?" Jet questioned.

"Well, I was thinking what if there was a website for teenage duelists. There could be recorded duels, chats, duel tips from us, maybe news regarding Duel Monsters." Drake explained.

"That sounds cool. Do you have a name for it yet?" Billie asked.

"Uh…not yet."

"Duel Academy Underground." Jet said.

"What?" Elle asked.

"The name for the site. Duel Academy Underground." He explained.

"You just have all the names today." Billie joked.

XXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile..._

Doctor Crowler was writing a letter down with a white feather pen in his office. "How dare that Slifer slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that!" He grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed inside an envelope.

"It'll be the last mistake he'll ever make." He then picked up a mirror and start placing red lipstick on his lips. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself. "The big kiss-off!"

After he finished writing the letter, he ran out of his office and into the boys' locker room, since Jaden's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor. He placed the letter into what he thought was Jaden's, after seeing his boots at the bottom of it and left as quick as possible.

During the gym class, while most of the students were running around track, Syrus was running late.

"Lousy girl's lockers!" He complained. "Who made the signs so small?" He ran inside and opened his locker and noticed Jaden's shoes. "I see Jaden's still using my locker."

As if by some divine movement, he also noticed envelope that fell literally onto Syrus's feet. "What's this?" He noticed the lipstick smudge. "This isn't Jaden's, somebody wrote me a letter!" He quickly ducked in between two sets of lockers and opened the letter. "Wonder what this says?"

_From the moment I first set eyes on you, I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss._

_Endearingly,_

_Alekis Rodes_

Syrus nearly passed out after he wrote it. "This is way better than what my mom writes me!" He exclaimed and started having a daydream about him and Alexis getting together.

Later that afternoon, most of the gang was having a lazy afternoon. They were hanging out on the front steps of the dorm.

"Hey!"

They looked at a front gate to see an Obelisk standing at the gate. The Obelisk was a tall muscular teen. He hand short brown hair and green eyes.

"This place is private, blue boy!" Jet said.

The Obelisk chuckled. "You must be Jet. Eli has told me about you."

"You know Eli?" Billie asked.

"He's a friend of mine. Are you going to let me in?"

Bastion stood up. "I don't see why not."

"No." He and Elle shared a quick look

Parker glanced at him. "No?"

"He thinks I could be lying." The blue teen said.

"You guys remember when the other Obelisk, Torimaki, dueled Eli. He told Torimaki that Jaden and I were his kid brothers." Jet reminded.

"And who knows who Torimaki has told by now." Cam sighed.

"For all we know, this guy..." Jet started.

"George."

"...George is another Obelisk sent by Chazz." He finished.

George crossed his arms. "Is there anything I can do to convince you to let me in?"

The magician duelist smiled. "You already have." He looked Elle who gave a quick nod. "Let him in."

"Sure." Drake ran over to the gate and opened it.

"What changed your mind?" George walked through the gate.

"Eli did." Elle said. She showed the others her DAP. There was a text message from Eli. _He's alright._

"When Jet had that look with each other, I began to text Eli." Elle explained.

"What can we do for you?" Bastion asked.

"I was hoping I could have a duel with Jet." George said. "What do you say?"

Jet gave it some thought then stood up. "Let me get my disk."

"Jet." Billie said then whispered something into Jet's ear.

Jet nodded then walked into the dorm.

When he came back out, the duel was set up. His friends were on the side.

Drake had a laptop set up on a folding table. "Hey, guys. Before you start, can I ask you for a favor?" He asked.

George looked at the Slifer. "I guess..."

"As long as it doesn't blow up, I'm good." Jet agreed.

"Did he just say 'blow up'?" Elle asked.

"Relax, it won't. I've already tested it a few times but I need a live field test." Drake explained.

He walked over to Jet and hooked something to his duel disk. "I swear to god, if this thing even looks like it will explode, you'll find yourself duck taped to the Slifer rec room ceiling, naked."

"And I swear nothing will happen."

He went to George and did the same thing to his duel disk. "What will these things do?"

Drake walked back to his laptop. "Just duel. You'll see." The Slifer sat down.

Both of them looked at their disks then to each other. "DUEL!"

**George: 8000 **

**Jet: 8000 **

"Eli has also told me about your deck. I've prepared my deck to stop your favorite monster from making an appearance." George boasted as he drew. "I play Double Summon then summon Vorse Raider and Enraged Battle Ox."

The same monster Bastion used in his entrance exam appeared next to another beast man. This second one was an ox, who wore red armor and gripped a single handed axe. (1900/1200), (1700/1000)

"I end my turn."

"What does he mean stopping from Jet's favorite monster from being summoned?" Parker asked.

"Jet's favorite is Dark Empath who can be special summoned if your opponent has monster with more the 2000 attack points and you don't have any monsters." Drake explained.

"Which means there will be a lack of stronger monsters from this duelist." Bastion deduced.

Jet drew with a dark chuckle.

"What's so funny?" George asked.

Jet glanced down at his full hand. "You're good. Making around your deck around stopping Empath from being special summoned. But you can only assume I would be using my Spellcasters."

"If you're using those Soul Weapons, I'm ready for those too." The Obelisk's eyes narrowed.

This comment caused the Slifer to chuckle again. "And if I'm not using those cards either? I summon Marauding Captain." The sandy haired knight appeared in a flash. (1200/400)

"With his ability, I can summon a Warrior monster to field from my hand. Come on down, Ninja Princess Kitana!" A green and black portal opened in the middle of the field and a dark haired young woman in a blue bikini with matching long boots and gloves came out of it. She had blue half mask over the bottom of her face and a bladed fan in each hand. The portal then closed shut as if it was never there. (1000/600)

"And her ability allows me to summon another four star monster from my hand if that monster is a Ninja. So, meet Ninja Jade!" Once more, the portal opened. Like before, a dark haired young woman in a revealing green leotard with green gloves and black knee high boots. Like Kitana, she had a half mask over her nose down but hers was green and she twirled a metal Bo staff. (1600/1000)

The portal closed again. "And since I choose Ninja Jade to be summoned, Kitana's stats are doubled." (1000/600-2000/1200)

"Now, I'll play my two continues Magic cards, Ninjutsu Academy and Spoils of War. Then equip Fuhma Shuriken to Marauding Captain." Jet continued as the Captain's swords turned into shuriken. (1200/400-1900/400)

"And now I begin my at..."

George stopped him. "Wait! Fuhma Shuriken can only be equipped to a Ninja!"

"Huh? Oh, Ninjutsu Academy turns all Warriors into a Ninjas as long as I have an actual Ninja on the field." Marauding Captain threw his cape at the Obelisk. This distracted the teen duelist long enough for the armored warrior to change. Now, the man wore black ninja armor with some pieces of his old armor.

"As I was saying, I'll begin my attack. Kitana, destroy Vorse Raider!" Upon that command, the blue clad woman rushed across the field, sliced the beast warrior in two, separating the monster's legs from its torso.

**George: 7900**

**Jet: 8000**

"Now, Captain, attack his Ox!" The new ninja threw three shuriken, hitting the Ox in the chest, then snapped his fingers causing the shuriken to explode, blowing the Obelisk's monster into thousands of pieces.

**George: 7700**

**Jet: 8000**

"Jade, attack him directly!" Jade jumped clear across the field and landed in front of her target. She pulled her mask down and kissed George on the cheek causing the teen to blush. The kunoichi slammed her knee into the duelist's gut, making him fall to his knees.

**George: 6100**

**Jet: 8000**

"Interesting. Jet's monsters seem more responsive then normal monsters." Bastion noticed.

"Because we're in a holographic environment." Drake said. "After I made the forest for Jet and Syrus dueled in, I had a light bulb. What if I could use that holographic program to make it so when a monster attacks it affects the environment and the attachment on your disks allows your monsters to act with more freedom and uh... they should react more to the user."

"Really?" Billie looked down at him.

The Dragon duelist nodded. "Yeah. Jet, say something to one of your monsters?"

The Slifer glanced at his friend then to his monster. "You ready, Princess?" The ninja looked back at him and bowed to her long time master.

"See? I also got something in the works to make monsters that look like they should talk, like Jay's Heroes and Jet's Magicians." Drake smiled.

"That is very interesting and I can't wait to see that finished. But I believe we still have a duel to finish." George spoke then looked at Jet's hand. "How do you have three cards in your hand? You used up your hand."

"My Spoils of War allows me activate one of three effects when a Warrior on my field successfully attacks. The first takes a card from my grave and place into my deck. When I choose two, I get to draw a card. And the final effect, I gain 1000 life points but that one can only be chosen once per turn. With three Warriors attacking, I choose to draw a card all three times."

"With one facedown, I'm done so it's your turn, George."

The Obelisk drew another card. "I summon a monster you should be familiar with, Gene-Warped Werewolf!" The white furred monster roared as it appeared. (2000/100)

"Werewolf, attack his Captain!"

"Sorry, but I think Gravity Bind has something to say about that."

"So, that means only Marauding Captain can attack." Cam said.

"Would it be Marauding Ninja now?" Drake joked.

"Hm... I end my turn, I guess." George grunted.

Jet drew. "Now, I sacrifice my Captain to summon Illusion Ninja." The ninja warrior vanished and was replaced with a dark haired, red eyed man in a black cloak with red clouds on it. (2100/1400)

"Why give up the Captain? He was the only one who could attack." Elle asked.

"Illusion Ninja, attack his Werewolf!" Jet ordered. With a simple glare from the red eyed shinobi, Gene-Warped Werewolf's eye glazed over. It fell over and shattered when it hit the ground.

**George: 6000**

**Jet: 8000**

"Since I know you're going to ask, Jade's ability protects all Ninja from being effected by any Lockdown affects. Like..." Jet explained.

George simply sighed. "...Gravity Bind."

"Good job. Girls, give the man his reward!" Both kunoichis dashed in and kicked the Obelisk in the chest.

**George: 2400**

**Jet: 8000**

"Now, Spoils of War kicks in again, I'll return Marauding Captain back to deck and draw two cards." He took the monster from his grave and placed back into his deck then drew cards.

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

"I draw." George drew a card. "I'll activate Card of Sanctity!" Both teens filled their hands. "I'll remove Cyber Beast from my hand and Vorse Raider from my graveyard to summon Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür!" A massive part beast, part machine monster appeared with an ear shattering roar. (3800/1200)

"You're a damn good duelist, kid. But this is the beginning of the end. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Gravity Bind." Jet's trap was ripped to shreds by a twister. "Then I play Axe of Fools. The monster equipped with this card loses its special effect and gains 1000 attack but I have to pay 500 life points every turn. But I won't be because I play Spell Economics with this card in play I don't have to pay life points for spell cards." A large, silver axe appeared and replaced one of the blades over the beast king's hands. It had a goofy face in the middle of the blade. (3800/1200-4800/1200)

"But I'm not done yet. I play Equal Draw. If I have less cards in my hand then you do, I draw card equal to the number you have." The Obelisk drew six more cards. "Now, I play Mask of Brutality, raising my monster's attack points by another 1000 and lower his defense by 1000." A mask with a demon's face and claws coming out of the eyes replaced the king's face. (4800/1200-5800/200)

"With Lightning Vortex, I'll destroy all the monsters on your field." Lighting crashed on the Jet's field, destroying his monsters. "Barbaros, attack Jet directly!" The massive monster rose it's axe hand and brought it down right on Jet and knocked him off his feet.

**George: 2400**

**Jet: 2200**

"I'll set two cards down and end my turn."

"Jet took a big hit there. I hope he's ok." Elle gasped.

As Jet got up, his eyes flared electric green, not that anybody noticed, Jet's eyes were concealed by his hat. "I draw." His voice sounded darker and colder. "I summon Ninja Mileena." Once more, the green portal appeared, allowing a young woman, looking exactly like Kitana, only she wore a pink leotard of a different design. (1000/600)

"I play Impure World Resurrection. With this, I can return any Ninja from my Graveyard, as long as I have a Ninja on my field and the Ninja I'm summoning has the same level of a Ninja on my field." Jet explained. "Oh and the Ninja I summon has the same power it did when it was destroyed. Now, return to my side, Princess Kitana!" (1000/600-2000/1200)

A simple brown casket came up from the ground, the door flung up and Kitana stepped out. Both kunoichi glanced at each other then quickly looked away in disgust. The watchers sweatdropped at this sight. "I guess they don't like each other."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Girls, play nice. Now, I play Mileena's ability."

"And that would be...?" George asked.

"Until the end of the turn, she gains the attack and defense points of a monster on your field. With only one monster on your field, I bet you can do the math." Jet retorted.

Mileena ripped off her mask, revealing a large mouth rimmed with long, sharp teeth. "Whoa...Gnarly." Drake gulped.

The woman grinned as a pink aura appeared around Barbaros' body, which was swallowed by Mileena. (1000/600-6800/800)

"Mileena! Attack Barbaros!" Mileena pulled her mask up, pulled out two sais then disappeared. She reappeared above the beast king and pierced its head with her weapons.

**George: 1400**

**Jet: 2200**

"I activate the trap card, Wish of Final Effort! When my opponent destroys one of my monsters, I gain life points equal to the original Attack Points of that monster." George said, as his life points shot up.

**George: 5200**

**Jet: 2200**

"Damn, and Jet had him too." Cam said.

Jet didn't even blink at this turn of events. "Kitana, attack!"

The Princess teleported behind George and slammed her fans into his head.

**George: 3200**

**Jet: 2200**

"A facedown card will end my turn."

George drew his card to start his turn. "I summon Armed Samurai-Ben Kei!" A samurai in a white hood and green tunic appeared carry various weapons on his back, came out to the battle. (500/800)

"Then I equip him with Axe of Despair and Lightning Blade." A demonic axe and a sword charged with lightning appeared in the samurai's hands. (500/800-2300/800)

"And with Ben Kei's effect, he'll be able to attack three times." Parker said.

"Jet's gonna lose." Drake sighed.

"Come on, Jet. You always have a way out." Billie whispered.

"Ben Kei, attack Mileena!" The samurai rushed in.

"I activate my Trap, Quick-Draw Summon. I draw one card from my deck if that card is a monster that I can summon, I special summon it and your attacking monster does battle with it. But if it's not, then it adds to my hand." Jet placed his hand on his deck, took a deep breath then finally drew his card. "I sacrifice Mileena to summon Blind Swordsman!"

A tall robed man appeared where Mileena once stood. He wore a blindfold over his eyes. The robes he wore were black with red trim. In his hand was a straight edge katana. (2000/1100)

"Ben Kei is still stronger!" The samurai continued to charge.

Jet smirked. "Not for long." Blind Swordsman waited until Ben Kei was in arm's length then struck in an instant. He hit the samurai's left hand knocking the axe out of his grasp then did the same for the right, disarming Ben Kei. "When Blind Swordsman battles a monster who's Attack Points or Defense Points has been raised in any way, the monster loses all the of points it gained." (2300/800-500/800)

"Oh, crap."

The blind man slashed his attacker, shattering him into pixels.

**George: 1700**

**Jet: 2200**

"And when his ability effects your monster, the difference of the monster's gained points and its original points are taken out of your life points." Jet explained. "You lose."

Blind Swordsman dashed over to George and punch him across the face.

**George: 0000**

**Jet: 2200**

"Damn."

XXXXXXXX

_Later that night..._

"Hey, Chum. We're having a big dinner at the new dorm. Wanna come?" Jaden asked after walking into his dorm room.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Chumley climbed down.

"Have you seen Syrus around?" The Hero duelist asked again.

Chumley scratched his head. "He left about twenty minutes ago. He kept reading something over and over. A letter or something. He wouldn't let me see it."

"Cool. Head to the new dorm. I'll catch up." Jaden said absently. Without a word, Chumley walked out of the room. "Ok, Jay." He looked around. "Think like Jet for a second. Syrus was reading a letter, so he probably kept it close by."

Jaden started to go through Syrus's drawers. "No, not here." He opened another one and did find a letter. "This one is from his mom."

He looked over at the bed. Jaden reached under the pillow. "Gotcha!" He pulled out another letter.

After a quick read, he noticed two things. "Well, this couldn't be from Alexis, her name is spelled wrong. And this is for me, not Syrus. But how did Syrus get a letter address to me?" Then Jaden remembered he used Syrus's locker in gym.

"Man, Sy got conned because of me! I have to go and stop him." Jaden spun around to face the door. "Wait, Jay. This is what gets you in trouble, not using your head."

He looked down at the letter again. "So the letter say to come to the girl's dorm after dark, which is against the rules and could get me and Sy expelled." Then he had an idea. He pulled out his DAP and texted Scarlet.

_Red, Sy in danger. Head to the girl's dorm and back my play._

Jaden bolted out the door, headed towards the gate to the girl's dorm. Even running it took him five minutes to get to the gate, if Syrus walked, he wasn't too far ahead of him.

Elektra was waiting for him when he got there. "Jay, what's going on?"

"Someone wrote a fake love letter for me to get me come to girl's dorm after curfew." Jaden started as he caught his breath.

"Which if anyone could prove would get you expelled. But how does that effect Syrus?"

"I was using Sy's locker and he thought the letter was for him." The Hero duelist explained.

"Poor guy."

"Now, I need you to stay with me and help me find him because if you get invited into the girl's dorm, you can't get in trouble." Jaden finished.

"That's smart." Scarlet smiled.

XXXXXXXX

Syrus was quickly caught by the girl students. He was tied up and brought before Alexis and her two friends, Mindy and Jasmine.

"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy asked after hearing Syrus's explanation. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Just ask her, it's true!" Syrus replied, winking at Alexis.

"Uh, hello..." Jasmine retorted. "Alexis is really tall and skilled at dueling, and you're really short and an amateur."

"But it's true!" Syrus protested. "I-I forgot the letter but if I could go and get it."

"No." Jasmine quickly shot him down. "I say we turn him over to Ms. Fontaine."

Mindy drowned out all noise after Syrus winked. _'Hello, Cassandra.' _Mindy's eyes shot open.

'_Jet? Is that you?'_

'_Yeah.' _The dark haired boy responded as his body seemed to materialize before her. _'Whatever you do, just keep thinking. I'm not really here.'_

'_What's going on? Is this a new spell?' _She thought.

He nodded._ 'Astral projection. Think like an illusion only you can see and hear.' _He glanced down at Syrus. _'Why is Syrus tied up? You don't roll like that.'_

'_He was caught sneaking on the Girl's dorm. He says Alexis invited him through a love letter.' _She explained.

'_Well, that doesn't sound right.'_

'_What? You don't think Alexis wrote a lover letter to Syrus?'_

'_No, I don't. Alexis doesn't seem like someone to fall in love with someone she's barely met. I think someone conned the little guy.' _Jet reasoned. _'Obelisk's can assholes.'_

'_That's true.' _Mindy turned her attention back to the actual conversation. "Guys, let's just let him ago. He's new. He deserves a chance."

"Sorry, Min. We are not letting him go." Jasmine said. "I'm getting Ms. Fontaine."

"No, you aren't, Jasmine."

The three girls and the tied up boy looked at the door to see Scarlet and Jaden.

"Alexis, I'm surprised at you. Even considering turning Syrus over to a teacher without letting him defending himself." Scarlet scolded.

Mindy zoned out again as Jet's astral projection appeared again. _'Sorry, I had to use the bathroom. What did I miss?'_

'_Scarlet is acting like a big sister and Jasmine is very adamant to turn Syrus over to Ms. Fontaine.' _She explained.

'_Convince her to duel Jaden. If she wins, she can turn the little guy over to the teachers.'_

"How about Jasmine duels Jaden. The winner decides what happens to Syrus." Mindy said.

"That's a good idea."

"I agree but I'll duel you instead." Alexis spoke up.

"Cool."

The group walked outside to the side of the lake, which Jaden wanted to duel on, but Alexis shot the idea down.

Scarlet and Syrus stood behind Jaden while Mindy and Jasmine were behind Alexis. Jet's astral form stood by Mindy, because it could get too far from the person he was in contact with. The two duelists shuffled their decks.

"DUEL!"

**Alexis: 8000 **

**Jaden: 8000 **

Alexis drew her sixth card. "Etoile Cyber, rise!" A red-headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun around as she appeared. (1200/1600)

"I'm also playing one card face-down."

"A solid start." Syrus said.

Jaden drew his new card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman." This hero was dressed in yellow and blue armor with a curved blue helmet appeared in flash of lightning. (1600/1400) "I'm going to have him attack Etoile Cyber!" The hero fired bolts of lightning at the ballerina.

"Hold it right there. I'm activating my trap card, Double Passé!" The lightning curved around ballerina dancer and struck Alexis as she braced herself.

**Alexis: 6400 **

**Jaden: 8000 **

"With Double Passé, your attack on my monster into a direct attack on me." Alexis explained. "Now, my Etoile Cyber that you were just about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you! Oh, and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her attack points go up by 600!"

Etoile Cyber (1200/1600-1800/1600)

"Oh, man." Jaden groaned as the Etoile Cyber spun and round-house kicked Jaden.

**Alexis: 6400 **

**Jaden: 6200 **

"You're something else, Lex." Jaden chuckled. "Sacrificing your own life points just so you can attack mine."

"Are you impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love." Jaden joked.

"You're sweet. Too bad, I have to crush you." Alexis drew her card. "I summon my Command Knight." Just like in the earlier duel, the red armored woman appeared. (1200/1900)

"Smart. All of the Cyber girls are Warrior Monsters, having Command Knight in her deck is very clever." Scarlet stated.

Command Knight (1200/1900-1600/1900)

Etoile Cyber (1200/1600-1600/1600)

"Command Knight, attack Sparkman!" The red warrior fired a blue blast at Sparkman as he blasted her with lightning.

"Well, there goes Sparkman." Jaden said.

Etoile Cyber (1600/1600-1200/1600)

"Etoile Cyber, attack him directly!" Once again, the orange haired woman kicked Jaden with a round-house.

Etoile Cyber (1200/1600-1800/1600)

**Alexis: 6400 **

**Jaden: 4400 **

"I'll finish with a facedown."

Jaden drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos." The blue hero flew out to the field. (1800/300) "With his ability, I can destroy a Magic or Trap for every Hero on my field." Stratos blew Alexis's trap away with cyclone.

'_I can't stop him from destroying Etoile Cyber. I should have used my Magic card when I had the chance.' _Alexis thought.

"I play Polymerization fusing my Avian and Burstinatrix to make my favorite hero, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" With that, his green and red monster appeared. (2100/1200)

"Wingman, go! Skydive Scorcher!"

Wingman flew at Etoile Cyber as he did his body lit a blaze.

**Alexis: 5550 **

**Jaden: 4400 **

"And his ability activates!" Wingman hit Alexis with a fireball.

**Alexis: 4300 **

**Jaden: 4400 **

"Stratos attacks you directly." The blue hero fired two tornados at Alexis.

**Alexis: 2500 **

**Jaden: 4400**

"He always finds a way to make a comeback." Elektra joked.

Alexis drew a card. "My turn. And it will start with Graceful Charity." She drew three more cards, and then discarded two. "I play the spell, Fusion Recovery. I take my Etoile Cyber and the Polymerization I discarded from Graceful Charity and put them back into my hand." The two cards slid out from her graveyard and Alexis placed them into her hand.

"I think I'll use that Polymerization to fuse my Etoile Cyber and my Blade Skater together to form Cyber Blader!" A new monster appeared in front of Alexis. She had light blue skin and hair wearing an orange and white leotard and a set of futuristic glasses over her eyes. (2100/800)

"And when my opponent has two monsters on the field, her attack points double!"

Cyber Blader (2100/800-4200/800)

"Now Cyber Blader attack Stratos with Whirlwind Rage!" The skater woman went into a spin as she launched at Stratos. Suddenly her foot lashed out, slashing Stratos, destroying him.

**Alexis: 2500 **

**Jaden: 2000 **

"He isn't the only one that can make a comeback." Scarlet stated.

"Since Stratos is gone, doesn't Cyber Blader return to normal?" Syrus asked.

Elektra nodded. "That's right."

Cyber Blader (4200/800-2100/800)

"Man, this is getting fun!" Jaden said as his turn started. "I'll play the Equip Spell Kishido Spirit, and equip it to my Wingman. Now, when he and your Blader battle, he won't be destroyed! Now go, Wingman, and attack Cyber Blader!"

"Someone hasn't done his homework." Alexis muttered.

Flame Wingman's dragon hand produced a fireball and went to fire it at Cyber Blader at point blank range.

But when the smoke cleared, Cyber Blader was still there!

"How was she able to withstand my Wingman's attack?" Jaden said, confused at the results.

"Cyber Blader has a special ability in that she can't be destroyed by an opponent with one monster." Alexis explained.

"That means..."

"Neither of us loses life points."

Jaden chuckled. "Wow, looks like you got me. I play a facedown."

"Oh, when I get you, Jaden, you'll know it." Alexis drew her next card. She looked at the card "For example, I equip the spell card Fusion Weapon to my Cyber Blader, giving her 1500 ATK and DEF!" Cyber Blader's hand transformed into a tri-pronged blaster.

Cyber Blader (2100/800-3600/2300)

"Go, Blader, attack Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" A spiraling lightning blast shot out from her transformed hand and destroyed the Flame Wingman.

**Alexis: 2500 **

**Jaden: 0500 **

"Ooooh, your life points are looking a little low." Alexis teased.

Jaden drew his card and grinned. "I play Magician's Achieve. With it, I can take one Magic card from my deck and add to my hand. And the card I choose is Polymerization." He pulled a single card from his deck.

"Now with The Warrior Returning Alive, I'll bring Sparkman back from the Graveyard and place him in my hand." He took the monster from his grave and added to his hand.

"Polymerization fuses him with another hero in my hand to make the..." Sparkman and a brown burly hero stood back to back and spun around and around. "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" A large yellow-armored man appeared. It had a blue orb in the center of his chest, which crackled with electricity. (2400/1600)

"Hate to break it to you, but my Cyber Blader still has more attack points at 3600." Alexis told him

"Yeah, I know" Jaden said dismissively. "But Thunder Giant's special ability destroys any monster whose original attack points are less than his own."

"Wait, original attack points?"

"That's right, attack points without any kind of enhancement."

"Before I played Fusion Weapon, her attack points were just 2100..." Alexis groaned.

"That's right, and that's lower than my Thunder Giant's, which means your Blader is automatically destroyed." Thunder Giant held out its hand and charged lightning into it. With that, lightning shot down from the sky and hit Cyber Blader dead on like a target.

"And you know what the best part is, Alexis? He can still attack." Jaden grinned.

"Oh, boy." Alexis muttered.

"But he won't yet."

Alexis blinked. "He won't?"

"Because first, I'm playing Monster Reborn to bring your Command Knight back to the field on my side." The woman returned to the field in a flash of light. (1200/1600) "And her ability gives my Giant more attack points."

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1600-2800/1600), Command Knight (1200/1900-1600/1900)

"Now, he attacks. Voltic Thunder!" This time bolts of electricity came out of his hands and struck Alexis.

**Alexis: 0000 **

**Jaden: 0500 **

Jaden pointed two fingers at Alexis. "That's game!"

The two groups came together. "Well, you know the rules, I win so Syrus get off free." Jaden said.

"All right, all right, we'll keep quiet about this." Alexis replied.

"If you ask me, we should him turn in anyway." Jasmine scoffed.

'_Who put a spider in this chick's panties?'_ Jet joked.

"Well nobody asked you." Scarlet snapped at her.

Alexis glanced at Jasmine, who winced from Scarlet yelling at her then turned back towards the group. "Go on and get out of here."

"Sure." Jaden said. Then he paused, "You know... you're a real strong duelist, Alexis."

"You...think so?" Alexis asked surprised at the compliment.

"That's right and if there's one thing I like more than anything else, it's dueling strong duelists." Jaden replied. "Well, see you around the new dorm."

XXXXXXXX

Jet smiled as he woke up from his astral trance. He sat up on the edge of his bed then stood up.

"_Did it play out like you thought?" _Empath asked him.

"Sort of. I didn't think Alexis would decide to duel in Jasmine's place." Jet chuckled.

"_They say even Seers can't see every possible outcome." _She said. _"Giselle left a letter for you while you were in your trance. I believe it came in the mail."_

The Spellcaster teen looked at the envelope on his desk. "Thank you." He opened the letter and a Duel card fell out and hit the ground

_Jet,_

_This card belongs with its owner. I never actually used it._

_Kenji_

Jet looked at the card after reading the letter. It was the card he traded to Kenji years ago. He picked the card up and smiled. Jet placed the card in his main deck then went to his Warrior deck. He took a single card, Star Ninja Kaabii.

He took a sheet paper, wrote something down on it then placed Kaabii on top. Jet started to fold the paper over and over and over until the paper became an eagle.

"_Do you remember the spell to make it come to life?" _Empath inquired.

"Animitis." He whispered. The origami bird twitched as it came to life until it eventually flapped its wings.

Jet opened the window. "Deliver yourself to Kenji." After receiving its orders, the paper bird flew off, to return the card back to Jet's friend.

XXXXXXXX

**(Sorry this took so long. I have issues. I will do my best to make sure it will never happen again.)**

**(Thank you to Master of Death and Darkness to let me use his character, Kenji. Kenji will probably making an actual appearance later on.)**

**(Jet's other decks will be used rarely. Like his dragon deck used against or with Drake.)**

**(And introducing a new segment: Featured Card. It will exactly like in the Japan episodes but it usually be an OC card.)**

**Featured Card**

**Blind Swordsman**

**Level: 6**

**Warrior/Light**

**2000/1100**

**Effect: When this monster battles a monster with raised points, that monster loses those points and the difference comes out of your opponent's life points.**

**(A blind man wearing black red trimmed robes and a red blindfold. A straight edge katana is his weapon.)**

**Spells Used**

**Animitis: Mid-level spell. When this spell is whispered to an inanimate object, which will breathe it life.**

**Proiectura Astrai: Low-level spell. This spell causes the user to fall into a trance. An illusion appears to the person the user wants to contact.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Next Time...**

**Now that the new dorm has a name, all it needs is a teacher. But after Crowler learns of the Isis Gold Dorm, will the new teacher make the grade?**


	7. Going for the Gold Part 1

Chapter 7: Going for Gold (Part 1: A Golden Opportunity)

A helicopter began its descent down onto the Duel Academy helipad and touched down. A young man and woman stepped out and onto the building's roof.

Chancellor Sheppard was waiting for them by the roof's door. "I'm glad you two were able to make it here so quickly." He started.

"We were already packing, sir." The woman chuckled.

"We thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Sheppard." The man nodded.

"Well, I'm sure Chancellor Mackenzie from South Academy wasn't too happy that you turned down his offer." Sheppard smiled.

The man was a tall athletic bodied twenty five year old man. He had a well-toned, slightly tanned with shoulder length maroon hair, tied back in a small ponytail and dark green eyes. He wore a dark t-shirt with nothing on it, baggy blue jeans, and worn black flip-flops. There was a black line art of a shield with wings on each side and the kanji for knight inside it on the inside of his right arm, just below his elbow.

The woman next to him was slightly shorter than her partner, thin also well-toned and had a similar tan. She had long wavy jet black hair and alluring hot pink eyes. She wore a black leather jacket over a white bustier, revealing her stomach and tight black leather pants with laces down the sides of her pants. She had a thin chain necklace with a metal skull and cross bones.

"Mackenzie's offer was very enticing. But Kali and I discussed it and decided that Duel Academy." She said.

Kal nodded. "We are very excited about meeting our new students."

"Then let's not waste any more time." The older man smiled. "Rachel, Kaleb. Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you, sir. And call me 'Ray'." Ray said.

XXXXXXXX

_A few hours earlier..._

"A WHAT?"

Crowler was practically red with anger at the news he just heard.

George flinched slightly. "A new dorm is built in forest on the other side of the Main Building. I saw it myself a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me about it then?"

The teen shrugged. "I figured they would let me join but they didn't."

Crowler seemed to calm down. "I see. What else can you tell me about this dorm?"

"They told the name was Isis Gold. It's for students who are good duelist through pure talent." The teen explained.

"Do you know who is in this dorm exactly?" Crowler asked.

"Hm...Zane, Johnny, the Yuki twins, Alexis then three Ra students, Bastion, Cam, Parker, and a few Slifers, Jaden, Jet, Drake, Billie, Elle." He listed.

Crowler, after hearing the names of the students, wanted nothing more than to scream again, but he managed to keep calm. "Well, thank you for telling me now. You may leave."

George nodded. "Thank you, sir." He turned and walked away with a hidden smile on his face.

The Obelisk Headmaster turned in his chair and began to think.

Eventually, a plot formed in his mind. It was a simple plan but it would work. He pressed the intercom button. "Chazz, I need you to come into my office for moment."

XXXXXXXX

_That evening..._

The gang was sitting around the common room in the Gold dorm, just telling stories, having a good time and eating pizza.

"Twice."

"Twice?"

"You've been arrested two times." Billie stated.

"That seems to surprise a lot of people." Jet joked.

"What did you get busted for?" Johnny chuckled.

"The first time was trespass and defacing public property. And the second time was uh..." Jet stopped.

"Public indecency." Eli spoke up.

"Oh, right." The magician duelist laughed.

"What did you do to that was indecent?" Syrus asked.

"Well, you see, I was in the park and the bathroom was full, so I..." He started.

Before he could finish, the others had caught on. The girls were a little grossed out.

"EW!" Cam shivered.

"We didn't need to hear that!" Elle said.

"Never thought I'd have a friend with a record." Drake spoke up as the girls recovered.

"Or who has been expelled from a high school." Alexis pointed out, as she sipped her soda.

Jet looked at Alexis. She smiled and glanced at Scarlet. The dark haired teen glared daggers at his sister.

"Jet's been expelled before?" Parker inquired.

"Last spring, I released nine pigs into our high school and just watched as the teaching staff spent days trying to catch these pigs." He explained.

"Why nine?" Zane asked.

"I labeled each pig with a number one, two, three, four, six, seven, eight, nine and finally ten."

"What about five?" Johnny arched his eyebrow.

"There was no five."

"Why did you skip five?" Drake asked.

"Although Jet did not number five, the school faculty probably believed there was a pig with the number five on it so they spent time looking for it." Bastion deduced.

"Little under a month." Jaden chuckled

"So, I take it you caught and we're expelled." Elle said.

"No." Jet shook his head. "I didn't get caught. I got ratted on." He got up, grabbed an empty pizza box. "I'm gonna throw this out." He walked into the kitchen.

"Jet's friend, Dylan, asked Jet if he knew who let the pigs into the school. Jet trusted Dylan and told him he did it. The next day, Jet was expelled from school." Eli explained.

"Turns out Dylan was dating the secretly school council president, Brittany, who told her mother, the principal." Scarlet continued.

"What an asshole." Billie scowled.

"I hope someone kicks his ass." Drake frowned.

Jaden smiled. "Jet did."

All of sudden, the front doors flew open with a slam. It startled the students as did the Obelisk Blue students who poured into hallway then common room.

"What the hell?" Parker said.

"Greeting, children." Doctor Crowler stepped into the room with a big creepy smile on his face. Chazz and his cronies were behind him.

"Doctor, what is going on? You can't just barge in here!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Actually, Miss. Yuki, I can. With no teacher for this dorm, I'm taking charge of it. And being in charge, I am kicking out all of the Ra's and Slifers." Crowler laughed.

Chazz's almost evil gaze was set on Jaden. "You heard him, Slime! You and loser buddies get your asses out of here!"

"Yeah. This is Obelisk territory now!" Torimaki exclaimed in victory. All of the Obelisks cheered at their victory.

"You better leave or we'll kick you out." Raizou warned with mean smile.

"Is that so?" Jet walked up from behind them. "I doubt that."

"Are you supposed to be afraid of you?" Chazz frowned.

"Me? No. But my very good friend, Chancellor Sheppard?" He gestured to behind Crowler, who promptly spun around. Sheppard was standing behind him, his eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"Crowler, just what is going on here?" Sheppard asked.

"N-Nothing, sir." Crowler's mood completely flipped from happiness to fear.

"I thought you were taking over the dorm." Zane spoke up.

Alexis nodded. "That is what you and your goons claimed."

"Jet, would be kind enough to clean up?" Sheppard asked.

Jet arched an eyebrow then realized what Sheppard wanted. "Just give me a minute." He fished a small dark purple-black book with white trim out of his pocket. He flipped through the pages. "Hm...Ah, here it is."

"I still can't believe Jet knows actual magic." Billie whispered to her best friend.

Elle nodded. "I know."

XXXXXXXX

_Flashback..._

_Jet was studying his magic book when the others walked in._

"_Jet, what are you reading?" Cam asked._

_He attempted to sneak the small book back into his pocket. "Nothing."_

"_Dude, we just saw you reading something." Drake said._

_Jet looked at him. "Don't worry about it." While he was looking at his best friend, Billie was able to sneak up behind him and grab the book. "Hey! Billie, give that back!"_

"_No way!" She opened the book and stopped. "These words don't make any sense."_

"_Let me see." Bastion said._

_As Jet was about to grab the book back, Billie tossed it to the Ra. "Catch!"_

_Bastion caught with ease. "Hm..." He studied the lettering on the page. "It doesn't appear to be any form of foreign language that I know of."_

_Jet's eyes narrowed. "Leviror." He whispered. With a wave of his hand, the book slipped out of Bastion's grasp, allowing Jet to grab it._

"_Jet, why do you have a book with words that nobody can understand?" Parker asked._

"_Uh..." Jet didn't have a lie._

XXXXXXXX

The dark haired teen ended up telling his friends everything.

Jet looked up and put his hand up. Both were glowing electric green. _"Keltus Teleka!"_

An electric green light washed over the room. When the light faded, all of the Obelisk students, minus the four who were actually supposed to be there, were gone.

"Where did you send them?" The Chancellor inquired.

"They are safe in front of the Obelisk dorm." Jet said with a tired smile.

Scarlet was at her brother's side. "Jet, you don't look too good. Maybe you should sit down."

"Don't worry. I'm good." He grinned. "But uh...don't let go."

"I won't."

"_Leviror." _He whispered. His cup from the table floated over to his hand.

Crowler was slight trying to figure out where his reinforcements went. "It appears we have a problem, Vellian. Which we discuss later." Sheppard turned his attention to the students. "Children, may I introduce your new teachers, Kaleb and Rachel Mason."

Both of them walked into view. "Hello, kids. You can just call me Kal."

"Ray." Ray smiled. She saw Jet, still a little winded. "Are you ok?"

He simply nodded. "I've been worse."

Finally, Crowler was able to get his brain working again and the first thing he could think was a big fat lie. "S-Sir, I came here today express my belief that, there should be more Obelisk students in this new door."

"And brought an army?" Drake pointed out.

Crowler shot a look at the Slifer. "I will admit that bring those students was a mistake but I was unsure the actions these children would take." Then he thought of something, which got to smile. "Especially with a criminal among them."

Both Sheppard's and Jet's eyes widen at those words. The teen was about to say something but Sheppard spoke first. "Doctor Crowler, I am already aware of Jet's past. It was something he told it the first time we met. And the fact you would try and use those mistakes against him is unbelievable."

"Yeah!" Elle jumped in.

"Chancellor Sheppard, I have an idea. What if Kal duels Doctor Crowler?" Eli spoke up.

"Go on."

"If Kal wins, Crowler swears off the Gold dorm." He said.

"And if I were to win?" Crowler asked.

This time, Jet spoke. "If you win, you can replace any student in this dorm with a student of your choosing."

A big smile grew on Crowler's face. "I agree to these terms."

Kal thought about the deal and nodded. "Me too."

Sheppard looked at Jet and Eli. "Ok. The duel will be tomorrow."

"I can hardly wait." Crowler said, gleefully.

Sheppard's DAP rang. "Hello?" He paused and listened. After he was done, the looked towards the weakened teen. "I understand, Fonda. It is a misunderstanding, let them go. Good-bye." He hung up.

"It appears a large group of Obelisk boys stunk into the Girl's dorm." Sheppard said.

"I thought you said they were in front of the Obelisk dorm." Kal said to Jet.

The teen chuckled. "I didn't say which Obelisk dorm."

"Vellian, you duel doesn't mean you're off the hook for attempting to take this dorm over." Sheppard said. "Come with me."

Once again, Crowler's glee was replaced with fear. "Y-Yes, sir." Both men walked out of the building and to Sheppard's office.

"I can only assume you have some sort of plan." Kal turned to the teens.

"Between the Bastion and Jet, we can tell you everything you need to know about Crowler." Elle said.

The two teachers looked at each other. "Is that so?"

"Bastion, kick things off!" Jaden smiled.

Bastion nodded and stood up. "Doctor Crowler is an Archetype duelist. He uses the Machine Archetype, Ancient Gear. Most of the monsters in the Archetype will stop you from using Spell and Traps during the battle."

"That means setting them down would be a waste." Kal said.

"Quite. Crowler's deck is also focused on getting his Ace monster, Ancient Gear Golem, on the field. His deck contains multiple strategies to summon as quickly as possible." The Ra continued. "However if his Golem fails, he has weaker monsters to defend himself until he can get his Golem back. None more attack points then 2000."

"Thanks, Bastion." Scarlet said.

Eli turned to Kal. "Now that you know the deck, Jet will help understand the duelist."

Jet flipped through a sketch pad and stopped on a page. He looked at the page and frowned as he looked up. "Who ruined my sketch?" He flipped the sketch pad, revealing a perfect sketch of Crowler but with an handle bar mustache and a pointy beard.

The others burst out laughing. Only Eli, Kal and Zane were not laughing, although they were smiling. Jet just rolled his eyes, got up, and walked out of the room with the sketch pad in his hand.

"I'll be in my room when you guys stop acting like children." He called over his shoulder. "And before I forget, _Keltus_ _Leviror."_

The couches and chairs the others were sitting on levitated into the air a little then spun, dropping them on their asses.

Hitting the ground got them to stop laughing. "Not funny, Jet!" Scarlet shouted.

"Well, it was to me!" He retorted.

Eli stood up. "Let's face it we earned that."

Kal helped his wife off the ground. "Who drew on the sketch?"

"Me." Jaden smiled. An empty pizza box flew and hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I'll go talk to him." Scarlet sighed.

"Actually..." Alexis started. The older teen looked at her. "Do you mind if I go and talk to him?"

Scarlet glanced at Eli, who shared her expression, then nodded. "Go ahead."

Alexis walked up the stairs. She stepped up to Jet's door then knocked. "Jet, are you in there?"

The door opened as she about to knock again. Jet was standing at the door way, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Without a shirt, Alexis could see another tattoo on his stomach, a ring of fire around his naval.

"What?"

"We need you to come down stairs." Alexis said, her face becoming a tiny bit red.

"Let me get a shirt." He turned, showing more tattoos on his back, a bat spread across the back of his shoulders with more black tribal designs up and down his back. He grabbed shirt, the one where he wore during the qualifying duel.

"Let's go. If anybody is still laughing..." Jet started.

Alexis shook her head. "I doubt anybody is. You're floating couch stunt took care of that."

"Good." They got downstairs where the others were cleaning the mess Jet's spell made.

Jaden was the first to see them, come down. "Sorry, I messed with your drawing, Bro. I didn't..."

"Save it." Jet said. "Like I was about to say, Doctor Crowler is very prideful man, almost to the point where he's full of himself. He underestimates every other duelist, regardless of who is it. His combination of Ancient Gears and current position at Duel Academy he believes himself to be a god here. And can do what he wants."

"As we've seen from his attempt of takeover earlier." Bastion said.

"He is easily over angered. If you were to upset him, there is good chance he will start to make mistakes and won't calm down until he makes a good move." The Spellcaster duelist continued.

"Can I talk to you two in private? After this it done." Ray asked Eli and Jet.

"Well, I am done actually." Jet, Ray and Eli went into the hallway for little privacy.

"How good of duelist is Scarlet?" Ray inquired.

"Two years ago, when she was a first year, she overthrew the previous Obelisk Queen. She has barely lost since then." Eli explained.

"Why do you want to know?" Jet asked.

"I want to prove myself to the students here. I figured Scarlet would be a good opponent." Ray explained with a shrug.

"Hang on." Jet turned to the Common Room. "E, do you want to duel Ray tomorrow after Kal's duel with Crowler?"

"Sure." Jet turned back around as Scarlet responded.

"Done." Eli smirked.

Ray blinked. "That easy?"

"That easy."

XXXXXXXX

_The next morning..._

The main arena was filled with students as the Obelisk Headmaster and the new teacher made their final preparations. The students were chatting and clamoring about the new teacher and the news about the new dorm for the Elite.

Most of them discussed how could they not be invited to the dorm. Some wondered about the new teacher and how he dueled.

Others, mostly those who wore blue, made plans to trick their way into the dorm. The Obelisk girls were talking about how the handsome the teacher was.

Sheppard stood up from his chair in the control room. _"Students, settle down!" _The volume in the arena dropped with that order. _"As I'm sure most of you have heard, there is a new dorm on the island. This new dorm, Isis Gold, is a special dorm. You cannot ask to become a member of this dorm, you must be asked. Now that note, today the Gold dorm's headmaster, Kaleb Mason will be dueling Doctor Crowler."_

With his final look over of his deck finished, Crowler activated his Duel Coat. Kal also activated his customized duel disk. Kal's duel disk was gold and silver. It's base was like the KC Duel Disk but much sleeker. A thin oval popped out from the opposite side of Kal, it slid 90 degrees to left. A curved duel field blade slid out of the oval.

Kal arches his eyebrow, noticing his opponent's Duel Coat. "I didn't know anybody actually used those anymore."

"What does that mean?" Crowler's eyes narrowed.

"I simply read that the Duel Coat was stopped being used a few years ago." Kal shrugged.

Jaden blinked, remember what Crowler told him during the Qualifying Exam. "Is that true? The Doc told me you needed to do a bunch of stuff to get it."

"Yes. While Crowler said is correct, at one point, only a select few people could buy a Duel Coat. But now anyone can buy one." Bastion explained.

"_This duel will be a simple matter.' _Crowler thought.

"Well, let's begin." Kal said.

Both duelists drew their opening hands. "DUEL!"

**Crowler: 8000**

**Kal: 8000**

"I have seniority so I will go first." The Obelisk Headmaster boasted then drew. "I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier!" A rusted machine with a machine gun for a right hand appeared. (1300/1300)

"Then I'll lay two facedown cards." Two facedowns appeared on the teacher's field.

"I think I will end my turn." He finished his turn.

Kal's brain quickly went into overdrive as he studied his opponent's field. "You know, your soldier would have been much better in defense, unless you wanted me to attack your monster. I can only assume that one of your facedowns is to block my attack or raise your monster's attack." He glanced down at the facedowns. "I'd even guess that one is Rush Recklessly."

Kal smiled while he drew. "Don't feel bad, Doctor. It is a very good opening strategy." He quickly looked at his hand. "I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

'_First he breaks my turn down, like I was an amateur, then does almost nothing.' _Crowler growled. _'I'll show this fool who he's messing with.' _The man drew to begin his turn and smiled.

Crowler revealed his card. It had a man being attacked by Luster Dragon with four stars. "I activate Star Blast. I'll play 1000 Life Points to lower the level of a monster in my hand by two levels."

**Crowler: 7000**

**Kal: 8000**

"I think I know what's coming next." Syrus gulped.

"It is very obvious what he is summoning." Bastion agreed.

"Maybe it's the only really powerful monster Crowler has." Billie joked.

Crowler took a single card from his hand. "Now I summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" The smaller machine disappeared as the Doctor's ace monster took its place. (3000/3000)

"What do you have to say now?" Crowler laughed.

Kal blinked as he looked at the massive monster he faced. "A powerful monster on your second turn can be a big move but it can also be a big mistake."

Crowler grinded his teeth together. "Golem, destroy his monster with Mechanized Melee!" The giant machine pulled back his fist and then punched, causing a debris and smoke to cover the field. "Looks like you're all talk!"

A large spiked mace shot out of the smoke hitting Ancient Gear Golem straight in the head, knocking it over like a giant domino. The massive golem shattered into a million pieces. Crowler was in shock. "My Golem! W-What happened to my Golem?"

The smoke cleared to reveal a mountain of a man in a grey-ish purple knight's armor. A long thick chain was wrapped around his arm with the mace on the other side. (2000/3000)

Behind the man was a young blonde girl in a purple and white dress. (500/1000)

"Allow me to explain. You attacked my facedown monster, Defenseless Princess." Kal gestured to the girl. "Her ability activated. Her ability allows me to summon a Knight from my hand to take the attack for her. The monster I summoned was Mace Knight in Defense Mode and his ability destroys any monster that attacks him while defending and wasn't able to destroy him."

"_You shall not get by my defenses." _The man bellowed.

"Since Gear Golem's attack was the same as Mace Knight's defense, Golem wasn't able to destroy Mace Knight, causing his ability to kick in." Elle realized.

"That is correct, Giselle." Kal smiled at her.

"I end my turn." Crowler said.

Kal drew for his turn. "I summon Claw Knight to the field." A wild looking man in red armor with a wolf's pelt as a hood and cape. He had a clawed gauntlet on each hand and armored boots with three clawed edge on his feet. (1800/1500)

"Claw, attack the Doctor directly with Gauntlet Grind." Kal announced. The knight darted towards Crowler.

"I activate Stronghold the Moving Fortress to block your attack!" A large metal golem appeared in Claw's path. The golem had three hole in it's chest that looked like gears would go in them. (0/2000)

With his attack unable to continue, Kal's knight jumped high and landed in it's start spot. _"What a waste! Come up with something, Kal. I can't wait to rip my claws into this guy!"_

"I'll set a facedown card." The facedown hologram appeared at Kal's feet. "And that's all for me."

"My turn." Crowler drew a card. "I'll set on card facedown then end my turn."

"That's all?" Cam asked.

"I thought Crowler was supposed to be a big player." Parker said.

"He's planning something bigger." Zane spoke up.

"My draw." Kal drew. "With Heavy Storm, I'll clear the field." A massive storm destroyed all the spells and traps on the field, leave Crowler completely exposed. "Claw, do your worse!"

"_Finally!" _The wild man dropped down on all fours and ran forwards like an animal. He jumped and kicked Crowler then jumped high to his starting spot again.

**Crowler: 5200**

**Kal: 6000**

"_That felt good. I can't wait to do it again!"_

Crowler drew a card to start his turn. "I play Monster Reborn to resummon my Ancient Gear Golem!" The massive metal man rose from the ground. (3000/3000)

"I summon Green Gadget." A little green gear machine appeared on the field. (1400/800)

"When it's summoned, I can add Red Gadget to my hand." The Obelisk teacher said, as he took a card from his deck.

"Ancient Gear Golem, attack his Princess again!" The Golem punch the little girl again, this time with no way to stop the attack, she was crushed.

**Crowler: 5200**

**Kal: 6000**

"Green Gadget, attack Claw Knight!" The Doctor announced. He revealed a trap card, showing a man glowing with an orange aura. "I activate the trap card, Rising Energy! I discard a card from my hand to give my gadget 1500 extra attack points!" (1400/800-2900/800)

The little green machine, now glowed with an orange aura, dashed across the field and sucker punched the knight.

**Crowler: 5200**

**Kal: 4900**

"At this rate, we're gonna lose our dorm." Cam became worried.

"I just started to move my stuff into my room too." Parker groaned.

The red haired teacher looked up at them. "Just relax, girls. A good move doesn't a duel make." He reassured.

"I'll let you make your move." Crowler said, feeling very proud.

"Thank you." Kal drew. "I'll return the favor with Card of Sanctity. Letting us each draw until we have six cards in our hands." Both duelists drew to fill their hands. "I think we need a change of scenery. So I'm going to play the field spell, Knight's Stronghold."

"This Field Spell gives all Warrior 300 attack and defense points." The dueling field changed from a metallic arena to a large throne room with the royal throne behind Kal. (2000/3000-2300/3300)

"Wow, this is a cool." Syrus looked around.

"I hope it has some good abilities. Kal is going to need it." Alexis said.

"I summon Dagger Knight." A thin man in purple jester costume and white smiley face mask. He held two small daggers. (1100/1000-1400/1300)

"My Field spell allows me to summon twice per turn, as long as my second monster is a Warrior. I sacrifice my two knights to summon Lance Knight!" Both knights vanished as a new knight appeared.

The new knight was a tall white knight with one hand as a lance and other was a big round shield. It had a red cape on its back. (3000/2000-3300/2300)

"Lance, attack his Gadget."

"_Gladly. For my comrade."_ The monster charged electricity into the tip of its lance. _"Lightning Joust!" _It flew forward, piercing the smaller monster, destroying it.

**Crowler: 3300**

**Kal: 4900**

"I'll attack again with Mischief of the Time Goddess." Kal revealed a spell card in his hand.

"Oh, no!" Crowler screamed.

"I've never heard of that card. What does it do?" Syrus asked.

"It allows the user to end their current turn then goes directly to their next battle phase." Eli explained.

"Lance Knight, destroy Ancient Gear Golem." Kal ordered.

"_Fall by my hand, monster." _Once again, Lance Knight charged lightning through his weapon, darted across the field and destroyed Crowler's Golem.

**Crowler: 3000**

**Kal: 4900**

"I end my turn."

"This is turning into a sweet duel." Jaden smiled. "I can't believe Jet and Drake are missing it."

"Where are they anyway?" Alexis asked.

"They're taking care of business." Eli smiled knowingly.

"Johnny is also missing." Parker pointed out.

"He's with them." Zane said.

Crowler drew his card. "I play Junk Dealer to recycle my Green Gadget and Red Gadget with half of their attack points." Both Gadgets popped back onto the field. (1400/800-700/800), (1300/1500-650/1500)

"I sacrifice both Gadgets to summon Ancient Gear Destroyer!" The two gadgets disappeared soon after appearing. The new Ancient Gear monster that appeared was enormous, much bigger than Ancient Gear Golem and had much more armored plating. (3400/2700)

"Holy mother of god!" Billie exclaimed.

"That thing is huge!" Jaden said.

Crowler smiled. "And my Destroyer not only has all of the abilities of Ancient Gear Golem but whatever monster it attacks is switched into Defense Mode. Destroyer, Mechanized Destruction!" The old machine let out what could only be described as a roar as it brought its arms down, crushing Lance Knight into millions of pieces and causing an earthquake.

**Crowler: 3000**

**Kal: 3800**

Kal drew a card and looked at his hand. "Looks like this duel will end shortly."

Crowler smiled like an idiot. "I agree."

"Somehow I doubt Mr. Mason was talking about Crowler winning this duel." Bastion commented.

"I summon Chibi Knight." A tiny, cartoon-ish knight appeared onto the field. He floated in the middle of the field. (1400/0-1700/300)

"_What do ya need me to do, boss?"_

All of the girls in the audience fell in love with the small monster quickly after it appeared.

"Awe, he's adorable." Elle gushed.

"I could just hug him." Parker cooed.

Kal chuckled. "Chibi's ability allows him to take the form of any Knight in my graveyard." The little knight spun around then became a chibi version of the destroyed princess.

"How did it take the form of your Princess? You said it was a Knight in your Grave." Crowler pointed out.

"_Don't question my powers, Ugly! I changed into her form because I have that power!"_

"Defenseless Princess counts as a Knight."

"Well, it doesn't matter. My Destroyer will crush it and in monster you summon with it." Crowler boasted.

"I'll use another effect of Knight's Stronghold. I sacrifice my little princess to summon...

The copycat monster zipped to the throne behind Kal and sat down. When it sat, it started to change. First, it became the real Defenseless Princess, who then changed again. The royal child began to grow up. The young woman who now sat on the throne had long sandy blonde hair. She wore a white and purple dress with gold shoulder armor and long white gloves. In her right hand was a thin golden handled sword. (3500/2800-3800/3100)

"...Twilight Princess."

"_It feels good to be in battle with you, Kaleb." _She smiled softly and stood up.

"Wow, she's even stronger than Crowler's Destroyer." Cam pointed out.

Syrus blushed as the new monster appeared. "And she a lot prettier too."

"Sy, do you have a crush on a Duel Monster card?" Elle giggled.

"N-No."

"Once per turn, I can choose one of her three effects to use. The one I'm choosing the Din's Fire ability making your Ancient Gear Destroyer's attack drop to 0." The Princess charged a little fireball in her delicate hand and blew to towards the huge machine. The ball of flames exploded, harming the monster. (3400/2700-0/2700)

"B-But that means..." Crowler stammered.

"You lose, Doctor." Kal finished for him. "Princess, take him out."

"_Understood." _The young woman pointed her sword to the sky. _"Twilight Spell Slash!" _She swung her sword down, releasing an arc of light energy, slicing the Destroyer in half.

**Crowler: 0000**

**Kal: 3800**

Kal switched his duel disk off and walks over to the other end of the field. He stuck his hand out. "Thank you for a fantastic duel, Doctor Crowler. It was an honor to go against you."

The Doctor blinked in confusion. Despite his confusion, he shook Kal's hand. "I would like a rematch at some point, Mason."

"I'm sure it can be arranged." The two teachers walked off the duel field. They went in opposite directions, Crowler to the arena control room and Kal to where his students were sitting.

Jasmine walked to the group and sat down in the chair next to Alexis. "Hey, Alexis. I can't find Mindy. Have you seen her?"

"No. I haven't seen her all day." Alexis shook her head. She look at Eli when she remembered that he knew where Jet, Johnny and Drake were.

"I don't know she is." Eli said then shrugged. "Sorry."

Sheppard's voice filled the room as he spoke into the microphone. _"Thank you to both duelists for that masterful display."_

There was static came out of the speakers before a new voice began. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be right back to Chancellor Sheppard in just a second but first we have a second duel for your viewing pleasure, so sit your asses down, put your feet and get comfortable, kiddies."_

"Who is that?" Crowler asked as he stepped into the control room. "How are they doing that?"

"We don't know, Sir." The head technician responded. "The microphone in this room should be the only ones that connect to the speakers."

"Well, they're doing it somehow. Figure it out." Crowler ordered.

"Isn't that Jet?" Parker asked.

"I think Drake was able to get into the arena's systems." Eli chuckled.

The two girls came out from the waiting rooms that were on opposite sides of the arena. Ray, like her husband used a custom duel disk. The whole device was purple and was very similar to the Duel Academy Disk. The base was oval in shape with a sliver gem in the middle. The field blade was like the Duel Academy version but with a skull and cross bones in place of blue gem in the middle.

Ray also had taken her jacket off, as she did during a duel. Her fantastic body was revealed to all of the students without her jacket. Most of the male populations became a bunch of drool monkeys upon seeing the female teacher.

"_On my left is the challenger, Ray Mason! We go to my partner for her stats."_

Another voice started to talk. _"Thanks, bud. Ray uses a special Water based Archetype with a few other Water monsters. With pretty impressive duel record, included multiple tournament wins under her belt, it's no wonder she was choose to lead the Gold dorm."_

"Looks like Drake is with him." Cam commented.

"_And her opponent is the Obelisk Queen of Duel Academy, Scarlet Yuki!" _Jet spoke again.

"_Scarlet is the best female duelist on the island. She is the daughter of Jackson Yuki, and her near perfect duel record proves that. She will be hard for Ray to beat." _Drake said.

"_Thank you. Now, ladies, we need a clean duel down there. No cheating." _Jet said with a chuckle.

"_Shuffle your deck." _Both girls shuffled their cards and slipped into the deck holders.

"_Draw your hands." _They drew five cards, looking at the cards and formed opening strategies.

"_Ready, set..."_

"_Just duel already." _Jet interrupted.

"_Buzz kill!"_ The others smiled and chuckled.

"DUEL!"

**Scarlet: 8000**

**Ray: 8000**

"I'll start." Ray drew another card. "I summon my Pirate Mermaid in defense mode." A beautiful red haired mermaid appeared on the field. She was wearing a white shoulderless blouse. (1000/2000)

"Whoa, pirates?" Jaden asked. "That's sweet."

"Just wait until you see what they can do." Kal chuckled.

"Then I'll play Double Summon. Now, I summon Cyber Shark, since I have a Water monster on the field, I can do it without tributing a monster." A large shark with multiple fins and a gold mask rose from the ground. (2000/2100)

"My turn ends with a facedown."

Scarlet drew. "I play Angel's Love and Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen." The first card Scarlet played showed an angel standing over a warrior, protecting him. The second caused a sacred room filled with marble statues of great angels and pillars with red roses wrapped around them rose from the ground behind Scarlet.

"With Valhalla, I can special summon an Angel from my hand." Scarlet explained with a smile.

"She means a Fairy from her hand." Eli said.

"Huh?" The other, minus Jaden and Zane, looked at him.

"Scarlet has a habit calling Fairy type monsters Angels." He explained.

"She's been doing it since she was a little kid." Jaden nodded.

"So, I'll summon Seraphim Blaster." A blonde armored woman with large white angel wings and a high tech hand gun in each hand. (1800/1200)

"And Angel's Love allows both of us to draw a card for every Angel we summon." Scarlet drew a card. "Now, I'll summon my little Zeriel to the field." A small yellow white angel robot appeared. (300/200)

The Obelisk Queen drew another card. "My small friend gives 500 attack points to all my Angels and Seraphim gains 300 attack and defense for every other Angel on my field. (300/200-800/200), (1800/1200-2600/1500)

"Next, I'll play Court of Justice." A giant, golden disk with a clear light descended from the sky. "I can summon an Angel from my hand if I have small one on my field. I summon Athena." A white haired warrior woman with a spear in one and a shield in the other came from the ring. (2600/800-3100/800), (2600/1500-2900/1800)

Scarlet drew again. "Athena, destroy Cyber Shark!" Athena drove her spear into the large shark.

**Scarlet: 8000**

**Ray: 6900**

"Seraphim Blaster, attack her mermaid!" The angel aimed her weapon at the mermaid, and fired a laser shot.

"I activate Full Moon Curse! Now, my Pirates can't be destroyed." The pirate woman turned into a skeleton version of herself, just as the laser blast hit her.

"Wow that was good. I didn't see it coming." Scarlet smiled. "I end my turn."

Ray drew. "I sacrifice my mermaid to summon Pirate Crocodile." A tall crocodile man in ripped orange pants appeared where the mermaid once stood. (2500/1000)

"I'll equip him with two spells, one being Cursed Treasure Chest and the other being Laser Cutlass." The lizard man's claws began to glow as a treasure chest appeared behind him. "Laser Cutlass gives Crocodile 500 more attack points. (2500/1000-3000/1000)

"And Cursed Treasure Chest takes one monster on your field and seals it away until the equipped monster is destroyed." The crocodile man lift the chest and threw it at Athena, absorbing her then disappeared back to its spot.

"With Athena off the field, Scarlet's Blaster loses 300 points, right?" Syrus asked.

Eli nodded. "Ray's good. She knows how to adapt." (2900/1800-2600/1500)

"Croc, attack Zeriel!" The scaled man roared savagely and charged the little angel. He slammed it into the ground and crushed it.

**Scarlet: 5800**

**Ray: 6900**

The extra power Seraphim left with Zeriel's destruction and Scarlet wasn't too thrilled with that. _'Nobody has broken apart this strategy so easily, not even dad.' _(2600/1500-1800/1200)

"And Croc's ability causes you to lose life points equal to half that monster's points." Croc eyed Scarlet but not feeling the rush of his kill, all he did was smack her with his tail.

**Scarlet: 5400**

**Ray: 6900**

"I'll play Card of Demise, to draw until I have five cards in my hand, and end my turn." Ray drew five cards.

Scarlet drew. "I summon Freya, Spirit of Victory." A purple haired young woman came bounding onto the field. She wore a black and purple cheerleader uniform with small halos on her ankles and wrists. She carried two red pom-poms. (100/100), (1800/1200-2100/1500)

"And she gives all Angels 400 attack and defense points." Scarlet smiled as she drew another card. (100/100-500/500), (2100/1500-2800/2200)

"Now, with Court of Justice, I summon Shatiel." A spiky haired armored angel appeared from the ring. (500/2000)

"His effect gives all Angels on my field 400 attack and defense points for each Angel on my field." (500/2000-2100/3600), (500/500-1700/1700), (2800/2200-4300/3700)

Scarlet drew again. "I play Angel Sing. I choose one Angel on my field. And that one gains 300 attack points for every Angel on my field. I think Blaster could use a boost." The spell card showed three angels singing in harmony. (4300/3700-5200/4600)

"Seraphim, attack her overgrown lizard!" Seraphim drew her blasters and fired, but like the mermaid before it, the Crocodile man turned into a skeleton.

**Scarlet: 5400**

**Ray: 4700**

"I'll end my turn." With Scarlet's turn finished, Seraphim's power dropped. (5200/4600-4300/3700)

Ray began her turn with a draw. "I set a monster. And that ends my turn."

Scarlet drew. "I attack with Seraphim!" The angel gunwoman fired another shot from her gun, hitting the skeleton crocodile in the chest.

**Scarlet: 5400**

**Ray: 3400**

"And Shatiel sends your facedown to the grave." Shatiel flew over and slammed his shield into the facedown monster, crushing it.

"My turn ends with that attack."

"That was a quick set of turns." Cam pointed out.

"Since Mrs. Mason couldn't do anything, Scarlet felt like she didn't need to do anything but attack." Bastion nodded.

"That could cause problems for her later." Kal claimed.

The teacher drew again after that quick round. "I activate the ritual card, Pirate King's Oath. I'll send two monsters from my hand to the grave to ritual summon, Pirate King Blackbeard!" A small ship in a bottle appeared, which shattered into pieces, a man stood where the bottle once was. The man was a tall, muscular man. He wore an old black long tailed coat, pants, and big black leather belt. He had a big black beard as for his name. (3200/2800)

"His ability allows him to use the effects of any Pirates that were used to summon him." Ray explained with a smile. "I used Pirate Monkey and Pirate Captain to summon him. Pirate Monkey can survive an attack once per turn. And Captain gains 100 attack points for every Pirate on the field." (3200/2800-3400/2800)

"Now, I summon Pirate Cannon to the field." A monster that looked very similar to an Ancient Gear monster but without the gears and it was made out of black iron. It had a cannon for a left hand. (2000/1700), (3400/2800-3500/2800)

"Crocodile, attack and destroy Shatiel!" Croc grabbed the armored angel, wrapped its massive arm around the man's neck, and crushed the angel.

**Scarlet: 4500**

**Ray: 3400**

Scarlet's monsters were weakened after the angel warrior was destroyed. (1700/1700-500/500), (4300/3700-2800/2200)

"Blackbeard, send Seraphim to the Davy Jones' locker!" Blackbeard simply took his pistol from his belt and shot his target in the head.

**Scarlet: 3800**

**Ray: 3400**

"Cannon, blow a hole in Freya!" The machine raised its cannon arm and fire a cannon ball, which hit Freya like a speeding train.

**Scarlet: 2300**

**Ray: 3400**

"Wow, Scarlet's in a bind." Billie gulped.

"Don't count her out yet." Eli spoke up. "She hasn't begun to fight."

Scarlet drew to start her turn. _'This is getting bad I need something. Anything to turn this around.' _Scarlet looked at the card she drew. "Use Valhalla to special summon Chaos Angel Dusk!"

A dark light shined from Scarlet's Valhalla as a young man appeared. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and pants. He had black angel wings and black messy hair. (2400/2000)

"When he is summoned to the field, I can add his brother to my hand." She took a card from her deck and drew a card. "Now, I summon another Zeriel to my field." The little angeloid appeared again. (300/200-800/200), (2400/2000-2900/2000)

The Obelisk drew once more. "I'll use Court of Justice to summon Twilight Angel Dawn to the field." This angel looked just like Dusk, but with a white colored clothing and wings as well as blonde hair. (2400/2000-2900/2000)

"When both Dusk and Dawn are on the field, they give each other 500 attack points." Dawn looked at Dusk and smiled ear to ear. Dusk looked back at his brother and nodded. (2900/2000-3400/2000) x2

"Let's wipe your slate with Angel's Divine Wind." The spell card showed an angel flapping its wings with wind all around it. "With three Angels on my field, your spell and traps are sent out of play for three turns." The three angels flapped their wings, making a large gust of wind, blowing Ray's cards away.

Ray's treasure chest, now off the field, allowed Athena to return to battlefield. (2600/800-3100/800)

And Croc's power lowered with his claws losing their glow. (3000/1000-2500/1000)

"Now, Solidarity will give all the Angels on my field 800 attack points since I only have Angels in my grave." Scarlet played the card, raising her monsters' power. (800/200-1600/200), (3400/2000-4200/2000) x2, (3100/800-3900/800)

"That's a good card for her to have." Parker said.

"All four of us have that card." Jaden smiled.

"Really?" Syrus asked.

Eli nodded. "We all use one monster type, so the effect of Solidarity is really useful."

"I believe Jaden is the only one who needs to be careful with it." Kal said.

The Slifer nodded. "A few Elemental Heroes aren't Warriors, but most are."

"And finally, I play the field spell, Holy Sanctuary." Above everyone, the roof became a clear blue sky. The floor turned into a lush flowery field. "All monster besides Angels lose 500 attack points while this spell is out."

Ray gasped as her monsters lost strength. (2500/1000-2000/1000), (3500/2800-3000/2800), (2000/1700-1500/1700)

"Zeriel, attack Pirate Cannon!" The little angel sped across the field, broke straight through the machine man, like it wasn't even there.

**Scarlet: 2300**

**Ray: 3300**

"Athena, get your revenge for being locked away by, finally, destroying her Crocodile!" Athena thrust her spear, piercing clear through the savage reptile man.

**Scarlet: 2300**

**Ray: 1400**

"Boys, send her King back to the bottle he came from." The twin angels each gathered energy into a sphere, then shot their sphere at Blackbeard. The two spheres collided and exploded enormously, shaking the building.

**Scarlet: 2300**

**Ray: 0000**

"Whew..." Scarlet sighed in relief.

"Damn, damn, damn! I can't be I lost!" Ray exclaimed. She was about to rant more but a cough from her husband caught her attention. "What?" Her soulmate never said a word, just glance at Scarlet. Ray followed his glance, then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh!" She spun to Scarlet. "You were a badass out there, Red."

"Thanks." Scarlet laughed. "You were great too."

"Thank you. Well, I guess that's it." Ray smiled.

"Actually, Ray, there is one presentation we have to." Jet's voice shout out from the tunnel. He, Drake, Johnny, George and Mindy walked into the arena. George was carrying a large trunk and Mindy looked like a completely different person.

Her dark hair was now golden blonde. She wore her uniform vest open over a powder blue belly shirt. She a much more serious look on her face than usual.

"Jasmine, I found Mindy." Eli joked.

The five teens walked to the middle of the field and George placed the trunk on the ground. Jet's eye became much meaner and colder.

"Oh, I remember those eyes." Jaden commented causing the others to look at him. "He's kill someone."

"Everyone listen up! I'm only saying this once!" Jet started. His voice made chills run up almost everyone's spines.

Mindy turned to the trunk and opened it. After it was opened, George and Johnny pulled Torimaki and Raizou out of it and placed them on the ground.

The two Obelisks were tied up and had duct tape over their mouths.

"These two tried to sneak into the Isis Gold dorm while everyone was in here!" The Spellcaster duelist motioned to the two. "If anyone else gets caught repeating this action, they'll wish they're expelled! I don't care who they are!" With that, he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"I think you owe some answers." Kal looked at Eli and Zane.

XXXXXXXX

**(I'm done.)**

**(I hope you guys like Kal and Ray, I originally made them for Duelist of the Dawn's story Duel Academy Stories. Which you should read.)**

**(They will be appearing his third year story, which is going to start soon.)**

**(And never to forget to Review.)**

**Featured Card**

**Lance Knight **

**Level: 8 **

**(3000/2000) Attack Name: Lightning Joust **

**Effect: Lance Knight is unaffected by your opponent's Magic or Trap cards. **

**(Gallantmon from Digimon Season 3.)**

**Spells Used**

**Keltus Teleka: Mid-level spell. Advance version of Teleka. This spell has two varieties, long range and wide spread.**

**Keltus Leviror: Mid-level spell. Advance version of Leviror. This spell is used to move bigger objects, like furniture, compact cars.**

**(Teleka and Leviror are renames of Kelta and Alferus, respectively.)**

**Next Time...**

**What was Jet and others doing while Kal dueled Crowler. Didn't George tell Crowler about the new dorm? And what happened to Mindy? Find out all that and maybe even more.**


	8. Going for the Gold Part 2

(Forgot to do this earlier.) Disclaimer: I don't not own anything owned by Yugioh GX. I do own my Ocs and cards.

Chapter 8: Going for Gold (Part 2: Taking Care of Business)

"Start talking."

After the stunt in the Duel Arena, everyone had gathered in the common room in the Gold dorm.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Billie demanded.

"How did those two Obelisks get in the trunk?" Elle inquired.

"What happened to Mindy?" Jasmine asked.

Jet leaned back in his chair. "We can answer all questions. But first we need to go back a few days. To the day I duel George."

XXXXXXXX

_A few days earlier..._

"We have a problem." Scarlet and Jaden walked up to their siblings. "Someone has it out for me." Jaden handed the letter to Eli.

The eldest Yuki looked at the letter then handed to Jet. "I figured Jet would have made enemies here before anyone else."

The Spellcaster teen glared at his older brother before turning his attention to the letter. "Well, it's a clearly fake. Not only is Alexis's name spelled wrong but this isn't her hand writing."

"And you know her hand writing?" Scarlet asked.

"We worked on a project together." Jet retorted absently. He noticed the lip stick kiss on the letter. "It's a long shot but we might be able to match the lips to someone's picture, but we'll need Drake's computer help."

"We'll get him, Zane, and Johnny in on this and that's it." Eli nodded. "Tell nobody else."

"_With that, we got Johnny, Drake and Zane and brought them to Eli's room."_ _Scarlet explained._

Inside Eli's room, the four Yukis were telling Drake, Zane and Johnny about what happened. "So someone punked Jaden? What's the big deal?" Drake shrugged.

"This was much more than a simple prank. If Jaden was caught, he could have been expelled." Scarlet said.

"Didn't know the rule was that strict." The dragon duelist whistled. "So what are we doing here?"

"We need to match the lip print of this letter with someone on the island." Jet said.

Johnny frowned slightly. "That is a lot of people."

"Not that much, really." Jaden smiled.

"We figured whoever did this, Jaden has pissed off." Eli explained.

"And I only know two people that are mad at me. Chazz and Crowler." The Hero duelist said.

"_With only two people to match the lips and Jet's eye for detail, we quickly matched the lips to the good doctor." Johnny said._

"It's a match." Drake confirmed.

"I knew Crowler hates to lose but trying to expel a student over it." Scarlet said.

"It might something to do with Jaden beating his real deck." Zane noted.

"_We knew Doctor Crowler would try something when he found out about the Gold Dorm." Eli continued._

"Invasion?"

Zane nodded at Jet's question. "He's capable of it."

"How would we stop something like that?" Drake asked.

Eli thought about his sister's inquiry. "The only person on this island Crowler truly fears is Sheppard. If we can have him be here when Crowler tries his takeover, Crowler will be forced to back down."

"But how do we get Sheppard here during Crowler's play?" Johnny asked.

"Sheppard mentioned something about a new teacher to be in charge of this dorm." Scarlet said.

"_That's us." Ray smiled._

"That gets Sheppard here but how do we get Crowler to bring his forces at the right time?" Jaden asked.

Jet turned to his older brother. "How good of a friend is George?"

"He was my roommate while we were Slifers." Eli answered.

Jet smiled as his thought formed. "I know how we get Crowler here at the right time."

"_So, we followed Jet's plan, which led us to..." Drake said._

George unlocked the door and walked into his dorm room. He stopped when he saw the group sitting on his couch. "Uh... What exactly are you guys doing in here?" He blinked.

Eli stood up. "We need a favor."

"_Now that you know how it started, we can get to the fun part." Jet smiled._

"_The dueling?" His twin asked._

_Jet nodded. "The dueling."_

XXXXXXXX

_Earlier that day..._

"Jet, are you sure about Mindy?" Johnny asked as the Slifer as he dug into a bowl of potato chips.

"I heard she hasn't duel mush since she got here." Drake started to work on his laptop.

Jet swallowed. "Just trust me."

The girl in question walked the trail up to the Gold Dorm and pass the open gates. "Why was I called here?" She demanded.

"We need your help." Jet said as the gates slowly closed behind Mindy.

She looked over her shoulder at the closing gates. "With what?"

Jet checked the clock on Drake's computer. "You'll should see in a few minutes." He nodded then held up a bottle of water. "Water?"

Mindy walked over to the steps before sitting down and taking the water.

"How long do we have to wait?" The girl asked, after drinking some of her water.

Johnny took his DAP out of his pocket as it buzzed. "Just got the Bat Signal. It should be any second now."

"Man, why do I have to be at the bottom?" A male's voice whined.

"Because you're stronger than I am. Now stay still!" Another man's voice snapped.

"Maybe if you actually did work in Gym class, I wouldn't be stronger than you."

Finally, Torimaki came over the wall, followed soon by Raizou. "Shut up, Stupid!"

"And here's our monkeys!" Jet chuckled with a savage smile.

The two Obelisks stood up then froze as they heard growling coming from behind them. They whipped around to see three huskies snarling at them.

"Good dogs." Torimaki gulped.

"Nice doggies." Raizou smiled uneasily.

The dogs charged, forcing Torimaki and Raizou to run as fast as they could.

Mindy turned to Jet. "Shouldn't you stop them?" She asked.

Jet sighed. "Fine." He stood up. "Heel!"

The dogs stopped not even a second after that command. With the dogs no longer chasing them, Torimaki and Raizou stopped too.

Although, the dogs did stop, Noble slowly walked towards them. "Noble, heel!"

Noble stopped but still stood on guard.

Mindy walked over to Noble and pet him on the head. "It's ok, boy." She whispered.

"Gentlemen, what a coincidence you're here." Jet started. "We were just talking about someone using everyone's attention at the duels in the stadium to sneak into this building."

"You gonna turn us over to Security?" Raizou asked.

Jet shook his head. "No. We're fair people." He paused. "They're fair people. I wanted to tie you guys to a log and push the log out to sea."

Johnny laughed at the thought. "We'll save that for April Fools."

"So, you guys are gonna duel if you win. We will let you inside." Jet said.

"You will be dueling me and Mindy." Johnny informed them. "Mindy, do you want to go first?"

"Sure." The girl nodded and stood up.

Torimaki and Raizou whispered to each other before Torimaki stepped forward.

"I duel first."

Both duelist strapped on their duel disks and drew five cards.

**Mindy: 8000**

**Torimaki: 8000**

"I'll start us off." Mindy drew.

Torimaki just scoffed. "Like it matters, you couldn't beat me if ya had the God Cards."

"Wow." Drake said, not taking his eyes off his computer.

"What an ass." Johnny said.

Mindy's eyes narrowed in anger but she did her best to keep her cool. "I set a monster and facedown." Two facedown holograms appeared. "I end my turn there."

"My turn." Torimaki drew. "I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok." A white, serpentine-like dragon appeared onto Torimaki's field. (1500/1000)

"And now I equip it with Dragon Treasure." The white dragon shined with a green aura as its power increased. (1500/1000-1800/1300)

"Ragnarok, attack her facedown!" Torimaki roared right before his dragon did. His dragon whipped its tail at the facedown, shattering it.

"Thank you for attacking." Mindy grinned.

"What?"

"When Harpies Hunter is destroyed in battle, I can special summon four star or lower Harpie from my deck to the field." The girl explained. She took her deck out and fanned it. "I summon Harpie Queen in attack mode." A green haired half woman, half-avian wearing a blue leotard flew out to the field. (1900/1200)

Torimaki scowled. As much as he hated to admit it, that was a good move. "I set two facedown cards."

"My draw." The girl drew and looked at her new card. "I activate Elegant Egotist. Since Harpie Queen counts as a Harpie Lady while on my field, I can special summon a Harpie Lady, like my Cyber Harpie." Another birdwoman appeared. This one had long magenta hair, green wings and yellow claws and sexy purple battle armor. (1800/1300)

"And seeing as how I haven't normal summoned yet, I summon the Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon!". A young, pink dragon, the size of an adult human appeared. She had a green headdress and metal collar around her neck. (1200/600)

"Well, that's cute." Johnny said.

"True but keep watching." Jet sipped his drink.

"My little dragon gains an effect for every Harpie on my field. With only one, you can only attack her but since I have two cards, her power doubles." Mindy explained. As she did, the little monster roared with all the power it could muster. (1200/600-2400/1200)

"I activate the Trap, Dragon Cry!" Torimaki revealed his facedown card to show a small dragon screeching causing four soldiers to cover their ears in agony.

"Hey, I have that card." Drake commented.

"What does it do?" Johnny asked.

"If you control a level four or weaker dragon, your opponent can't attack that turn." He explained, still working.

"Meaning Torimaki is safe for now." Jet said. He looked down at Drake on his computer. "Are you almost done with that?"

"I'm almost done. It's harder than I thought." Drake nodded.

"Almost done with what?" Johnny asked.

"I am trying to access a drive I placed in the Arena's computer. But the computer's defenses are making it difficult." Drake explained.

"I end my turn." Mindy said.

"My move." Torimaki drew a card. "I summon Luster Dragon 2 by sacrificing Divine Dragon Ragnarok." The large teal dragon appeared. (2400/1400)

"Metalmorph will make it even more powerful!" Torimaki smiled as his monster's scaly hide was replaced by coating of metal. (2400/1400-2700/1700)

"Luster Dragon, attack her pitiful little dragon with Emerald Blaze!" The dragon breathed green flames at the smaller dragon. "And with Metalmorph, it becomes stronger by half of its target strength!" (2700/1700-3900/1700)

"I might not be able to save my dragon but I can still mess your monster up with Mirror Wall." A wall of mirrors broke through the ground. "It cuts your monster's attack power in half!" The emerald inferno bounced off the wall and back at the dragon. (3900/1700-2450/1700)

While most of the flames were safely deflected by the wall, a stream of fire was able to cut through, destroying the pet dragon.

**Mindy: 7950**

**Torimaki: 8000**

"And with your attack over, Luster Dragon's attack drop again." Mindy said with smirk. (2450/1700-1250/1700)

Torimaki growled as monster lose power. How could the girl who never duels be so good. "A card facedown will end my turn."

"So, my turn starts now." The girl drew. "Before I do anything, I don't need my wall anymore." The massive wall lowered back into the ground. "I play Graceful Charity." Mindy drew three more cards. "And the cards I'm gonna discard are..." She looked her cards over. "...these." She slipped the two cards into her grave. "But only one will be staying in there for long because I bring my Harpie's Pet Dragon back from the Grave with Monster Reborn!"

The actual Pet Dragon appeared where her child once stood. It looked at Torimaki with a nasty look as if it knew her baby was destroyed. (2000/2500)

"As I'm sure you know, my dragon grows more powerful with every Harpie on the field." Her Harpies floated near the dragon, petting her in an attempt to calm her down. (2000/2500-2600/2500)

"But she's nothing compared to the monster I'm about to summon. Here he is. My favorite, Hunter Owl!" A half-owl, half man appeared. While it was mostly owl, it did have human arms and human like body. There was a scythe in its hand. (1000/500)

"That is supposed to do me in?"

"He seems weak at first but his ability makes him really powerful. For every Wind monster on my field, he gains 500 attack points and he can't be attacked while other Wind monsters are on my field." Mindy explained. "By my count, I have four Wind monsters, raising his attack points by 2000." (1000/500-3000/500)

"Cyber Harpie, give that dragon of his a taste of your claws!" Mindy's armored Harpie flew high into the air, then swooped down, sliced into the weakened dragon.

**Mindy: 7950**

**Torimaki: 7450**

"Queen, strike Torimaki!" The Harpie Queen repeated her sister's action, diving with her talons ready cutting into the Obelisk boy.

**Mindy: 7950**

**Torimaki: 5550**

"Since I have lost 2000 life points this turn, I can use Nutrient Z to gain 4000 more life points!" Torimaki said as he played his trap and gain points back.

**Mindy: 7950**

**Torimaki: 9550**

"Oh, big deal. I still have Hunter Owl and my Dragon to attack." Mindy said, dismissively.

"I didn't know Mindy was such a good duelist. I should challenge her sometime." Johnny smiled.

Jet glanced at him. "I knew I forgot something. Mindy, care to tell them what is going on?"

Mindy looked back at Jet then thought it over. "Ok. Fine." She tugged on her ponytail, which caused her hair to come off!

The guys, minus Jet, were completely thrown off by this. "DUDE!" Johnny exclaimed.

"What? Never seen a wig before?" Mindy asked, removing her net cap, then running her fingers through her long golden blonde hair.

"Everyone meet the woman behind the Mindy. My cousin, Cassandra." Jet smiled.

Mindy –now Cassandra– bowed with smile. "A true pleasure, gentlemen."

"Jet, explain." Johnny said quickly, not taking his eyes off Cassandra.

"Cassie is a wannabe actress." Jet started.

"HEY!" Cassie exclaimed, glaring back at her cousin.

"I mean you're aspiring actress." Jet smiled.

"Oh."

"Anyway, a few months ago, she had an idea. She would come to Duel Academy as someone that she would make up and see how long it take to realize she wasn't who she said she was." He explained.

"Which never actually happened." She said while buttoning her vest, revealing her powder blue belly shirt.

"People are idiots." Jet shrugged then gestured to Torimaki. "Now, could you just kick his ass already?"

"Right. Pet Dragon, you heard him! Attack Blue Boy directly! Fearsome Fire Blast!" Cassie ordered. Her dragon leaned back and shot fireball from her mouth.

Torimaki tried to shield himself but to no avail.

**Cassie: 7950**

**Torimaki: 6950**

"Owl, follow her attack!" The owl dashed forward and slashed Torimaki.

**Cassie: 7950**

**Torimaki: 3950**

"I end my turn."

Torimaki drew. "I activate Trade-In. I discard an eight star monster then draw two cards." The Obelisk drew twice more. "My Monster Reborn will resummon Tri-Horned Dragon!" A spiked blue dragon roared to life as it took the field. (2850/2350)

"How did he get a card like that?" Johnny asked.

"Remember what I said the night we opened this dorm. Some Obelisks get cards brought for them." Jet crossed his arms.

"Megamorph will double his power." As Megamorph symbol appeared on his dragon's forehead and this monster's power increased, he laughed. (2850/2350-5700/2350)

"Whoa, that's a lot of attack points." Cassie gulped.

"Dragon, attack her Cyber Harpie and put them to good use!" The dragon did as ordered and slammed the birdwoman into the ground, crushing her into pieces.

**Cassie: 3050**

**Torimaki: 3950**

"But you forget, Megamorph lowers your monster's attack when you're winning." Cassie smiled weakly. While monsters would lose a little power, Torimaki's would lose a lot. (2600/2500-2300/2500), (3000/500-2500/500), (5700/2350-1425/2350)

"I didn't forget. Mystic Space Typhoon will destroy my Megamorph." A tornado ripped Megamorph apart. (1425/2350-2850/2350)

"I'll end my turn." The Obelisk boy grinned.

"Looks like it's my turn." Cassie drew a card and frowned. "Nothing to work with so I'll play one facedown and switch Harpie Queen and Pet Dragon into defense mode. And end my turn."

Torimaki drew. "I play Card of Sanctity." Both duelist drew, stopping at six cards. "I summon Luster Dragon." The blue dragon roared as appeared. (1900/1600)

"Now, Dragon's Olfaction allows me to special summon another Dragon if you have two or more monsters. Rise, Rare Metal Dragon!" A metal dragon appeared on the ground. (2400/1200)

"Dragons Unite will give my Luster Dragon 400 points for each Dragon on my field!" The weakest dragon glowed with power. (1900/1600-3100/2800)

"Tri-Horned Dragon, attack Pet Dragon!" The bigger blue dragon roared and charged the weaker dragon, but was stopped with by an energy shield.

"Negate Attack will, well... negate your attack."

"You've put off your lost by one turn. Lucky you." Torimaki said. "I set one card and end my turn."

Cassie drew her card. "I summon my second Cyber Harpie." Another armored avian woman appeared to the field. (1800/1300)

With a new Harpie on the field, both Harpie's Pet Dragon and Hunter Owl regain power. (2300/2500-2600/2500), (2500/500-3000/500)

"Then I play Blustering Winds to give my Queen an extra thousand attack points." A mighty torrent of wind surrounded the harpy woman, making her stronger. (1900/1200-2900/2200)

"Queen, destroy his Tri-Horned Dragon!" The queen flew into the air then dived; piercing through her target like it wasn't even there.

**Cassie: 3050**

**Torimaki: 3900**

"Pet Dragon, attack Rare Metal Dragon!" As she was ordered, Harpie's Pet Dragon attacked and incinerated the metallic dragon.

**Cassie: 3050**

**Torimaki: 3700**

"Since both of his backups are gone, Luster Dragon loses most of its attack points." Jet pointed out as said dragon lost strength.

(3100/2800-2300/2000)

"Owl, get rid of his dragon!" The owl rushed forward then slashed the dragon in half.

**Cassie: 3050**

**Torimaki: 3000**

"Cyber Harpie, attack directly!"

"I don't think so. I resurrect Tri-Horned Dragon with Call of the Haunted!" The large blue dragon roared as it rose from the ground.

"I call my attack off." Cassie sighed.

"Good turn." Johnny said.

"Cleared his field in one turn." Drake nodded.

"If he didn't have Call of the Haunted, he would have been screwed." Jet said.

"My move." Torimaki drew. "I summon Spear Dragon!" A small blue dragon with a tan underbelly and a long sharp nose appeared onto his field. (1900/0)

"Spear Dragon, attack her Cyber Harpie!" The dragon opened its mouth, allowing a small tornado to shoot out of it mouth, which destroyed the armored Harpie in a second.

**Cassie: 2950**

**Torimaki: 3000**

Hunter Owl and the Pet Dragon lost power with the destruction of Cyber Harpie. (2600/2500-2300/2500), (3000/500-2500/500)

"Spear Dragon switches into Defense Mode after attacking." Jet said. On cue, the small dragon crossed its arm.

"Tri-Horned Dragon, destroy Pet Dragon!" The large dragon rushed Pet Dragon, digging its claws into the female dragon and ripping it in half.

**Cassie: 2400**

**Torimaki: 3000**

Hunter Owl (2500/500-2000/500)

"I end my turn."

Cassie drew. "The effect of Blustering Winds goes away since it's my Standby phase." (2900/2200-1900/1200)

"I activate another Elegant Egotist, using Harpies Queen to special summon Harpie Lady Sisters." Three new Harpies appeared in flash. One looked like the Cyber Harpie, another had short orange hair and the final one had spiky blue hair. (1950/2100)

Hunter Owl (2000/500-2500/500)

"Now, I equip Phalanx Pike to Harpies Queen." A gold spear appeared in the Queen's claws. She spun the weapon around a little to get used to it.

"My Queen gains 900 attack for each monster in the graveyard with the same name. Since her effect makes her name Harpie Lady, and Cyber Harpie's effect does the same thing, her points go up to by 1800!" (1900/1200-3700/1200)

"Queen, can you finally get that dragon off the field?" Cassie asked. The queen nodded then took to the sky, diving back down and stabbing Tri-Horned Dragon, shattering the monster into pieces.

**Cassie: 2400**

**Torimaki: 2150**

"The Sisters attack Spear Dragon! The three Harpies flew at the small dragon, and slashed it into four pieces.

"Hunter Owl, end this!" The owl man jumped high into the air then came back down, slashing vertical down Torimaki.

**Cassie: 2400**

**Torimaki: 0000**

"So, I couldn't beat you huh?"

"Excellent job, Cass." Jet praised.

"Thanks. Uncle Carter's training may suck but it works." Cassie gave a tired smile as she sat down.

"Hey, guys." George walked up to the gate and opened it with his id and passcode.

"George." Jet nodded.

George sat down on porch. "What's up?"

"We're going to need your help." Drake said.

"Ok." George nodded. "Who's she?" He gestured to Cassie.

"My cousin Cassie." Jet said.

"You might know me as Mindy." Cassie smiled.

Drake turned to Jet. "Dude, I'm in. And looks like Scarlet and Ray are about to start their duel."

"_That's when Jet and I made that duel intro." Drake said._

"_But since you know it already, let's move on."_

Johnny and Raizou stood across from each other, ready to begin their duel.

Both had their duel disk strapped on and drew their opening hands.

"Duel!"

**Johnny: 8000**

**Raizou: 8000**

"You want to go first, Raizou?" Johnny asked.

Raizou nodded and drew. "Ok. I'll summon Mechanicalchaser!" A six-armed machine came to the field. It was round with only one eye, two green wings and mounted on a sword. It held a weapon in each hand or its hand was a weapon. (1850/800)

"I'll also set a card facedown."

"So, it's my turn." Johnny drew his card and added it to his five cards. "I'll start with A Legendary Ocean!" The terrain became submerged in water, like the duel was in a kiddie pool, with the two Obelisks were knee-deep inside. The spectators were sitting on the porch, keeping them dry. Stone ruins rose up to the surface behind the Water duelist. "Now, I summon Spined Gillman." A blue fishman rose from the sea with a red trident in its right hand. Like the monster's name had suggested, it back had spines growing out. (1300/0)

"And its ability gives all Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua-Type monsters I have 400 attack points. Plus my field spell gives all Water types 200 attack points." (1300/0-1900/200)

"Gillman, attack his Chaser!" The fishman dove under the water

"Go, Rare Metalmorph!" Raizou revealed his trap. "This trap gives my Chaser 500 more attacks points!" (1850/800-2350/800)

Mechanicalchaser used its sword to stab the fish as it was about to strike.

**Johnny: 7550**

**Raizou: 8000**

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Johnny blinked. He looked down at his hand. "I set two card facedowns and end my turn."

"My move." Raizou drew. "I summon Machine King Prototype!" A tall metal man sitting on a rock throne appeared onto the field. Its red visor eye glowed as it scanned the field. (1600/1500)

"And like all Machine Kings, Prototype gains 100 points for every Machine on the field." (1600/1500-1700/1600)

"Mechanicalchaser, attack!" As ordered, the round weapon wielding robot flew directly at Johnny.

"I think Call of the Haunted and Inferno Reckless Summoning will have something to say about that!" Johnny called.

"Smart play." George said. "Call of the Haunted brings Gillman back and Inferno Reckless Summoning gives him two more."

Three Gillmen came out from the water. (1300/0-2700/200) x3

"I'll summon two more Machine King Prototypes!" Two robots appeared next to the original. "And their effects work too." (1700/1600-1900/1800) x3

Johnny smiled. "But you were so distracted by your monster, you forgot about your attacking one! Gillman, get some revenge and destroy his Mechanicalchaser!" The blue fish warrior slashed the robot, cutting it in half.

**Johnny: 7550**

**Raizou: 7650**

With one less Machine, the three kings lost power. (1900/1800-1800/1700) x3

"I end my turn with two facedowns." Raizou sighed.

"My draw." Johnny drew. "I'll go directly into attack. Gillman, attack his middle King!" The middle Gillman threw his weapon, piercing the machine man, shattering it. (1800/1700-1700/1600) x2

**Johnny: 7550**

**Raizou: 6750**

"Gillman number two, take out his second King." The second water warrior threw his trident, taking the King's head clean off. (1700/1600-1600/1500)

**Johnny: 7550**

**Raizou: 5750**

"Now, number three, clear his field!" The final Gillman dove down under the surface then came up, destroying the last Prototype with a slash.

**Johnny: 7550**

**Raizou: 4650**

"I'll end my turn there."

"Hell of a turn it was." Drake smiled.

Raizou drew. "I'll play Spellbook Inside the Pot. Now we get to draw three cards." Both teens drew three new cards. "I summon Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast!" A red dragon tank appeared on Raizou's field. It had laser cannons attached to its base and head. (2800/2000)

"I can summon this monster without sacrificing by cutting it's points in half." (2800/2000-1400/1000)

"Kinda a waste of a turn." Cassie said.

"I doubt he's done, Cass." Jet studied the field.

"Now Skill Drain will negate all monster abilities at a cost of 1000 points. Returning my Dragon's points back to normal as will your fishes'." (1400/1000-2800/2000), (2700/200-1500/200)

**Johnny: 7550**

**Raizou: 3650**

"And Limiter Removal will double my monster's strength!" Raizou announced. (2800/2000-5600/2000)

"Dragon, attack his left Gillman!" The massive tank moved it's lasers and fired its beams destroying it target and taking a big chunk out of Johnny's life points with it.

**Johnny: 3450**

**Raizou: 3650**

"Wow, that is a huge gap jump." Cassie said.

"Johnny had barely lost anything before this turn." Jet nodded.

"Before my turn is over and my monster gets destroyed by Limiter Removal, I play the trap card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter. Now, my Dragon is taken away until my End Phase." A blue beam of light teleported the tank dragon off the field. "Since I'm ending my turn, Fusilier comes back right away." The blue light came back, bring Fusilier back with it.

"Wait, if he was playing to end his turn right away, why activate the card in the first place?" Drake blinked.

"Because Limiter Removal would have destroyed his monster if he had not." George said.

"My draw." Johnny said. He looked at his deck. _'But with a monster like Fusilier staring me down and my Gillmen without their powers, I'll need a really good draw.' _The Water duelist drew his card. _'This is perfect!'_

"I'll use Ancient Rules to summon Spiral Serpent!" An enormous blue leviathan head came up from the ocean with more clearly under the water. (2900/2900-3100/3100)

"And now Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy your Skill Drain." The hurricane destroyed Raizou's trap, giving all monsters their effects back. (1500/200-2300/200) x2, (3100/3100-3900/3100)

"Serpent, destroy his dragon!" Johnny ordered. The leviathan lowered below the surface but it's shadow was visible, it swam across the field. Before you could blink, Fusilier was dragged below.

**Johnny: 3450**

**Raizou: 2550**

"Gillman one, attack him directly." The first Gillmen sped across the field, slashing Raizou's chest.

**Johnny: 3450**

**Raizou: 0250**

"Gillman two, end this duel." The second Gillmen twin threw his trident like a javelin, hitting the Obelisk in the gut.

**Johnny: 3450**

**Raizou: 0000**

XXXXXXXX

"Then we tied them up, put them in the trunk and went to the arena." George finished.

Jasmine turned to Cassie. "So, this whole time you were lying to me about who you were."

"Y-Yeah. I wasn't personal or anything. I just wasn't excepting to make a friend like you." Cassie confessed.

"They say the lie is in the guilt." Kal said.

"Then Jet must be stone cold on the inside." Scarlet smiled. "Because he lies all the time without any remorse."

"Thanks."

"Well, you have told a lie while strapped to a lie detector." Eli noted.

"Why were you strapped to a lie detector?" Alexis asked.

Jaden chuckled. "Remember the prank with the pigs we told you about?"

"I love that story." Cassie giggled.

"To prove he didn't do it, Aunt Sarah made take a lie detector test." Jaden continued.

"And lied to it."

"Why are all these stories about me?" Jet asked.

"Because you've done the stupidest stuff." Scarlet giggled.

"Nobody else has done anything stupid?" Jet asked, looking directly at Jaden as he did.

"What have I done...?" Jaden began.

Jet spoke again before his brother could finish. "You kissed a guy."

That comment silenced the whole room. Until finally, Billie asked. "How did that happen?"

"Jaden was dating a girl who had a twin brother. On New Year's, we were watching the ball drop and at midnight, Jaden kissed the wrong twin." Jet explained. Before anyone could say anymore, Jet took his cell phone out of his pocket as it began to ring. He walked out of the room as he answered his phone. "Hello?" He smiled after hearing the voice on the other line. "Hey, babe. What's up?"

_Later..._

The sun had set and night had fallen on the Academy Island. The light of the full moon was reflecting off the ocean.

Most people were inside, getting ready for the next day.

However, Jet was not, he was on the roof with his sketch pad. The roof had a small table and a light.

"Enjoying the view?"

Jet looked up from his sketch pad to see Alexis standing next to the table. He looked at full moon in front of him then went back to his sketch pad. "Not really."

Alexis sat down in the chair next to her. "Is something wrong?"

"My girlfriend broke up with me."

"Oh, Jet. I'm so sorry."

Jet smiled a little. "It's ok."

"Did she say why she broke it off?" Alexis asked.

"According to her, I could be cheating on her with any number of Duel Academy girls." Jet explained.

"Would you cheat on her?" Alexis questioned.

"No."

"What are you doing now? Drawing bad pictures of her?"

Jet shook his head. "Actually I'm undoing a picture of her."

"What do you mean?" The Cyber Girl Duelist asked.

"A few weeks ago, I asked Mr. Pegasus if he would produce an archetype if I made every card for it." Jet started as he handed Alexis his sketch pad. "He said yes."

Alexis started looking through the drawings. "Wow, you made all of these?"

"Yes and the Ace Card was going to look like my girlfriend." Jet explained as he flipped her back to page he was on.

"But now you're erasing it." Alexis said.

"Yeah. Don't know what she'll look like now." Jet nodded.

"Can I have the cards?" The Cyber Girl Duelist asked.

Jet thought for a moment. "You have to win them."

"What? Like in a duel?"

The Yuki teen shook his head. "Next week is the promotional exams. Best grade wins. You win and you get the cards when they're done."

"And if you win?" Alexis asked.

Jet smirked knowingly. "You have to get a tattoo."

That statement gave Alexis pause. "Jet, I don't know."

"Hey, hey. There are rules to the tattoo. Ok?" Jet insisted.

"Like?"

"First, it can't be anywhere 'private'. Second, it has to be PG." Jet said.

Alexis sighed. "Ok."

Jet held his hand. "Shake on it."

"Deal." The two teens shook hands.

XXXXXXXX

**Card Info**

**Harpie's Hunter**

**Level: 3 (Wind/Winged-Beast)**

**(1000/1000)**

**Effect: When this monster is destroyed in battle, you can special summon a four star Harpie monster from your deck.**

**(A red headed Harpie woman wearing a blue tunic and carries a sharpened rock spear.)**

**Next time...**

**When the first Promotional Exam of the school year takes place, Jaden and Jet must battle with two people that hate them both with powerful new cards. Can the boys overcome their enemies and make the grade?**


End file.
